Ten by Ten
by liljemsey
Summary: 100 Fuffy drabbles written in response to the Joss100 livejournal prompts
1. Dreams

Joss100 challenge posted on livejournal. I'm not a member there I'm just borrowing their prompts.

I'm following set #2. I needed something not series related and these seemed fun.

PROMPT ONE: **Dreams**

"Oh hell no," Buffy woke with a start at Faith's cursing in the darkness.

"Faith? What's wrong?" she asked groping around in the dark to find the light on the bedside table, its light casting a yellow glow throughout the room when she finally found it.

"Shoe shopping B! It is not fair for you to commandeer our Slayer dreams and use them to fulfil your fucking girly fantasies," Faith growled sending the blonde a death stare.

"I don't mean to do it, besides, you've been hogging them lately. I don't like watching reruns during the day Faith what makes you think I'd want to do it when I'm asleep?"

"Yeah but that's the Sox B, the fucking Boston Red Sox. It's like I'm treatin' ya to some classic catches in ya dreams, they're special."

"You want to talk special F? Louboutin's, they're special."

"I'd like to see a pair of high heels throw a pitch like Babe Ruth, guy was fucking gold man."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Whatever B, I'm so gonna get to sleep before you and make the dream all mine baby, World Series here we come," Faith smiled smugly turning onto her side and closing her eyes.

"What! No way, that's not fair well if you think I'm gonna let you go peacefully, I'm just going to sing and make it so you can't get all relaxed."

"Sleep through ya snorin' B not like ya singing's gonna be worse than that."

"One, I do not snore and two I'd like to see you sleep through this," Buffy said breaking off into a rather off key version of Sweet Caroline.

"Aha!" Faith said sitting up a triumphant smile on her face, "I knew you liked the Sox dreams."

"Hardly, and I don't see how you got that from my singing."

"B! Sweet Caroline, Fenway. Come on it's like tradition."

"And now I know how it got in my head."

"Yeah, some classic Sox dreamin' baby."

"Not in the dreams, you sing it in your sleep."

"Damn, got style even when I'm unconscious. Knew you were with me for a reason huh B."

"Oh yes keeping me awake with sleep talk, you're such a charmer F."

"Admit it, I won."

"Won what?"

"The dream competition."

"What competition? This all started with you whining."

"B, I do NOT whine, take it back someone might have heard."

"Who? In our bedroom that contains only the two of us who else would have heard?"

"Ghosts?" Faith shrugged and snuggled down curled up on Buffy's side.

"Guess you can keep your shoe dreams if ya don't tell anyone," she mumbled sleepily her eyes drifting closed.

"I win," Buffy smiled happily her arms wrapping themselves around Faith, "and now I have that freaking song stuck in my head."

**A/N: I challenge you not to be singing Sweet Caroline for the rest of the day, go on I challenge you!**


	2. Nightmares

PROMPT TWO: **Nightmares**

Faith was a private person. She didn't like other people knowing her business and for the most part people respected her choice and didn't pry. It was harder to ignore when it was put out in front of them.

The new Slayer Academy was set up in Cleveland and new staff and students were trickling in. When things got really tough they liked to go back to basics, the originals plus Kennedy and Faith all squished into Giles' office books, empty doughnut boxes and coffee mugs littering the floor. In all the chaos of an apocalypse this sense of familiarity was comforting and helped them to reach at least a sense of relaxation.

Of course reaching relaxation wasn't as hard for some as it was for others. The former rogue was fast asleep sprawled out on one of the couches in Giles' office; the book she had been reading perched precariously on her lap. She slept peacefully at first and Buffy looked on almost jealous that her counterpart had managed to escape the horrors of researching. She knew that Faith was far from slacking; the dark haired Slayer had been training the girls round the clock and had even taken on extra patrols so Buffy could deal with things back at the Academy.

It felt like the air changed when the brunette's dreams turned not so pleasant making it hard for them not to notice. The book that had been resting in her lap fell to the floor as she moved on the couch the frown lines in between her eyes deepening a throaty whimper escaping her mouth. Seeing her like this they felt like they were intruding into something so personal that they all made lame excuses to leave and eventually only the blonde Slayer was left in the room with her.

She didn't wake her, she didn't think Faith would want her to know but she sat down with her back against the bottom of the couch taking the slumbering brunette's hand in her own. Nobody should be alone, she reasoned with herself, especially not in their nightmares.


	3. Daydreams

PROMPT THREE: **Daydreams**

Buffy laughed as she watched her sister Slayer sprint off towards the playground. They had been patrolling near the elementary school when Faith had spotted the jungle gym and had raced off calling back to Buffy that the last one to the swing set would be buying the ice cream. There was something oddly endearing about the way the dark haired Slayer's dimples deepened and her eyes twinkled, pumping her legs harder and harder to make her swing go higher.

"Your treat B and I'm gonna have a quadruple scoop," Faith smirked when the blonde Slayer finally caught up with her.

"You can't just make up scoop numbers because you won," Buffy shot back sitting on the other swing and swung herself slowly enjoying the way the cool breeze blew through her hair.

"I'm not making it up, quadruple means four Blondie. Geez maybe you should take Red up on a few of those tutoring sessions," Faith said on her voice carrying on the breeze as she swung up in the air.

"I know what quadruple means I'm just saying that they don't offer that many scoops at the ice cream place," Buffy rolled her eyes.

"B you can get anything you want if you just show a little somethin' somethin'," Faith said waggling her eyebrows.

"You'd flash the guy at the ice cream place just for extra scoops," Buffy said twisting her swing so she could face the brunette who was still pumping her legs harder to try and go higher.

"Flash, nah B I meant give them a smile," Faith said, "Get ya mind outta the gutter Twinkie or people will start getting the wrong idea about you."

"Maybe I've been spending too much time with you," Buffy teased.

"Not possible," Faith shrugged, the movement causing her swing to get a bit wobbly, "Now watch this B I'm gonna make this landing."

"If you break your arm I'm so not taking you to the hospital, there's ice cream that's calling my name," Buffy said although she knew it was an idle threat.

"Not gonna break my arm B, Slayer here remember I'm like a cat, always land on my feet," Faith said and she did sailing through the air with all the grace of a feline and landing softly on her feet.

"Come on B you can buy me two double scoops and make them into a quadruple," Faith said beginning to race off again, "Loser buys milkshakes," she called her voice carrying in the wind back to where Buffy was still sitting on the swing and shaking her head at the brunette.

"Not going to happen F even with the head start," she called back taking off after her counterpart.

"Always land on your feet huh," she smirked looking down at Faith who was sprawled out across the ground after having tripped over a root that was sticking up out of the ground.

"Meant to do it B. Didn't want you to feel bad after losing twice so I had to give you a pity win," Faith shrugged picking herself up off the floor.

"Come on F let's go get you that quadruple scoop," Buffy smirked throwing her arm over Faith's shoulders and leading her towards the ice cream parlour.

She blinked as the monotonous beeping pulled her from her thoughts. Daydreams were nice but in reality there were comas, stabbings and a Mayor who had wanted to swallow the entire town. Sighing she bent down and kissed the bed ridden patient on the forehead. If only her daydreams could be real.


	4. Emotion

PROMPT FOUR: **Emotion**

"Faith are you crying?" Buffy asked incredulously her eyes wide as she looked at the dark haired Slayer who was sitting on the common room couch, several cans of beer strewn about the room.

"No," Faith said biting her lip in an attempt to stop the tears that were streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked immediately concerned. If the brunette felt strongly enough about it to be sitting in the common room crying then something terrible must have happened.

"I'm not crying okay just leave it alone B," Faith said wiping her cheeks hurriedly with the back of her hands.

"Faith whatever it is you can tell me," Buffy said running the back of her fingers over Faiths' cheek.

"It's nothing," Faith said leaning into Buffy's touch.

"Baby it is something and you know all I want to do is help," Buffy said wrapping her arm around Faith's shoulder, "You know I don't like seeing you upset."

Faith swayed slightly in her seat her head coming to rest on Buffy's shoulder the blonde Slayer running her fingers through the long brunette curls of her counterpart. Faith mumbled something as she buried her face in the crook of Buffy's neck.

"What was that?" Buffy asked feeling Faith shake her head from where she was hiding, "Come on Faith I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Can't fix it," Faith muttered pulling away from Buffy's embrace her arms coming to cross in front of her chest a pout fixing itself firmly on her face. Buffy had to stop herself from laughing because her counterpart looked like a two year old throwing a tantrum.

"Was it something I did?" Buffy asked.

"No B, it wasn't something you did it's just," Faith trailed off swiping angrily at the tears that had started up again.

"Just what?" Buffy prodded.

"The fucking Sox lost the World Series again," Faith said, "I really thought they had a chance too this year had my hopes up and everything and then they just lost. How could they do that to me B? I've been nothing but supportive and they just go and fucking lose! Don't they know how much I fucking love them?"

"Aw baby it's okay they know how much you love them. They know you've got the sweatshirt, socks, t-shirt, beanie and hat," Buffy said smiling once she realised that Faith was actually wearing all of the above apparel. Probably should have been a sign she thought wryly to herself.

"Well why'd they go and lose, don't they know how much that hurts?" Faith sobbed.

"I don't think they meant to do it especially not to hurt you, they know how much you love them," Buffy said pulling Faith into her lap, "And I bet they felt all those supportive feelings you were sending their way what with the Sox get up and all but sometimes no matter how much we want something to happen it just won't."

"I really wanted it this year," Faith sniffed her head lolling back to rest against Buffy's shoulder the evidence of the beer she had drank earlier on her breath.

"I know you did baby," Buffy smiled kissing her partner's forehead.

"Like really fucking wanted, I even wore Red Sox panties," Faith said her tears starting up again as she pulled the side of her jeans down so Buffy could see just as Willow walked past stopping in her tracks when she saw the upset Slayer.

"What's going on?" Willow asked raising an eyebrow when she saw the numerous empty cans strewn around the room.

"We're just a little bit upset that the Red Sox lost the World Series," Buffy said lightly squeezing Faith's arm.

"And clearly drinking is the only way to get over such a terrible catastrophe," Willow smirked.

"How could they do this to me," Faith wailed.

"Maybe they're under some demon influence; you know I read this thing in one of Giles' books about this ancient Olympic team that used some demons to make sure the other teams performed terribly maybe the same sort of thing is happening because how could one team have such bad luck," Willow rambled.

"Will, not helping," Buffy said giving the witch a pointed glare.

"Right, okay well what can I do to help?" Willow asked.

"Maybe a glass of water, start sobering her up a little," Buffy suggested.

"Right, water that I can do. Faith I'm really sorry," Willow said.

"S'ok Red," Faith slurred after Willow's retreating form, "B?"

"Yeah baby," Buffy said stroking her lover's hair.

"Do you think the Sox can't win 'cause some demon did some demony thing to them?" the dark haired Slayer asked.

"Maybe, would it make you feel better if it was the reason?" Buffy asked her.

"Think so," Faith said breathily her eyes slipping closed.

By the time Willow returned with the glass of water the former rogue was snoring softly still sitting on Buffy's lap. The blonde haired Slayer was staring down at her fondly her arms wrapped around Faith's waist.

"She going to be alright?" Willow asked softly sitting in front of them on the coffee table.

"Pretty traumatic but I think she'll pull through," Buffy smiled.

"Geez who would have thought all it took was a little baseball game to make the big bad Slayer cry," Willow giggled.

"For the love of God do not let her hear you call it that or I think you'll see a whole different set of emotions," Buffy snorted.

"And probably lose an arm or two," Willow said thoughtfully.

"Probably," Buffy smiled.


	5. Hot

PROMPT FIVE: **Hot**

"Okay so who's not so brilliant idea was it to go and fry ourselves in the blistering sunshine?" Willow groaned hidden underneath a gigantic sunhat.

"I think it was more of a let's get out of the house and do something fun idea rather than a fry ourselves till we're crispy idea," Xander piped up from where he was lying on the sand next to the pale witch.

"While I'm all for the getting out of the house idea because Giles is driving us all a little insane with all the research I just don't understand why it has to be so hot," Willow complained slathering an unhealthy amount of sunscreen onto her arms.

"It is unusually hot. What do you think Buff, sign of the apocalypse?" Xander asked giving his friend a playful nudge.

The blonde Slayer didn't answer him, her attention drawn somewhere else. Somewhere else being the former rogue Slayer who lay on the beach in front of her not wearing all that much, the tiny black bikini she wore leaving nothing to the imagination. Faith had her headphones plugged into her ears no doubt blasting some heavy metal song in her ears and damaging her hearing and was completely unaware of the blonde Slayer's eyes trained on her body. The sun was blaring down on them all and a thin sheen of sweat covered the brunette's body and sticky tendrils of hair stuck to her face but the dark Slayer seemed content in the sun.

Buffy couldn't pull her eyes from a bead of sweat that was making its way down the dark Slayer's chest and eventually disappeared between her barely covered breasts. She wanted nothing more than to capture the bead of sweat on her tongue and lick her way back up her counterpart's body but knowing it was probably not the best thing to do with an audience. Instead, she reasoned with herself, she would have to be content with simply watching Faith and imagining all the things she could do to her partner.

"Hot isn't it," Xander said shooting his friend a knowing smirk.

"She sure is," Buffy murmured in reply.


	6. Cold

PROMPT SIX: **Cold**

Buffy and her mood swings was something that Faith had had to come to terms with. In the three months that they had been together she had learned when it was wise to stay away and when it was wise to stick around. She had learnt to pick up on the little things that indicated what mood Buffy was in and was getting starting to get used to changing the way she acted to make the blonde happy. Sadness she could handle, sure, it always pained her to know that her counterpart was in pain but she could usually make the blonde feel better. Anger was something she was used to, the two of them were always butting heads but it came with the Slayer territory, both had quick tempers and were not afraid to let them loose on one another. Happiness was her favourite, seeing Buffy smile always bought a smile to her own face and the two of them spent hours making each other laugh.

Faith hated it the most when Buffy was cold and indifferent. When she gave her the cold shoulder all of the brunette's fears and insecurities came rushing towards the surface and she always found herself doubting their relationship. It was always those fears and doubts which stopped her from telling her partner how those particular moods made her feel, sure in those moments that anything she did would only anger the blonde even more and drive her away.

No, when Buffy was giving her the cold shoulder she was the perfect girlfriend, going above and beyond to give the other Slayer nothing to doubt. The only good thing about getting the cold shoulder was what happened afterwards, when everything had been forgiven. When Buffy was in the mood for making up, that mood Faith could deal with everyday for the rest of her life.


	7. Lust

PROMPT SEVEN: **Lust**

Everything felt so different, so foreign and yet she still felt oddly comfortable in the other Slayer's body. She felt everything Faith would've felt exactly how she would've felt it. In Faith's body it seemed that everything was exaggerated tenfold, every emotion reverberated through her body filling her completely till she felt like she was about to burst.

The emotions she felt when she looked through Faith's eyes and into the hazel green of her own body is what surprised her the most. The hurt, betrayal and pain she more than expected, but the residual feelings of lust that resonated through the dark Slayer's body came as more than a shock. Even as Faith in the blonde's body cursed and beat in her own image, the places where her hands touched almost burned her skin sending tingles down her spine. The way her own face looked distorted with rage seen through Faith's eyes was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen and the lust made her shiver with its intensity.

The fact that Faith had feelings for her didn't surprise her as much as the thought of the dark Slayer living every day with the intensity of these feelings coursing through her body. How could she survive with even a punch to the face making her feel this way? And why was it that deep down those feelings of lust seemed to run deeper even as Faith's body tried to deny them.


	8. Hate

PROMPT EIGHT: **Hate**

There were many things that Buffy hated. People who took the last of the milk and left the empty container in the fridge, picking up the phone only to find the one person on the other end you don't want to speak to, getting cornered by someone conducting a survey and November, for some reason bad things always seemed to happen to her in November.

Beating Faith at poker wasn't one of those things she hated.

The brunette Slayer always prided herself on her poker skills even going as far as to bet that she would go a week without smoking if the blonde Slayer beat her. The former rogue had protested, claiming that Buffy had cheated, gotten Willow to pull some sort of mojo on her cards so that she would win. That had been three days ago.

The dark haired Slayer was now sitting crossed legged on the couch chewing madly on nicotine gum and attaching another patch to her arm.

"Fai if the first nineteen didn't work I don't think one more is going to do the trick," Buffy smirked coming to sit in front of the other Slayer on the coffee table.

"Twenty is the magic number B," Faith muttered shoving another piece of gum in her mouth.

"I told you yesterday what you could do to get your smokes back," Buffy said.

"I ain't sayin' that," Faith retorted chewing away madly on her gum.

"Maybe you don't have to say it, maybe we could get you a shirt that says Buffy's got mad skills and I am her little bitch, hey I like that idea better I'm going to google a t-shirt printing company and get you one," Buffy said getting up off the couch stopping only when Faith grabbed her arm.

"Not wearing no fucking shirt B," she growled.

"I think it would look cute, we could get me a matching one that says I've got mad skills and Faith's my little bitch. Oh maybe in pink with white writing and then yours can be white with pink writing, oh Fai we would look so cute not even Giles would be able to deny our cuteness," Buffy babbled knowing how much it would annoy the already on edge Slayer.

"Blonde is there anything I can do to make you shut up?" Faith growled slapping at the patches on her arm that had begun to peel off.

"Hmm I can think of something," Buffy smiled reaching up to capture Faith's lips with her own the dark Slayer responding almost immediately, "Mmm you know your kisses taste better when you haven't been smoking."

"Aw fuck B why'd ya have to go and say that for? Couldn't ya have picked something I hated to bet me for like making me watch a week's worth of the Bachelor or eating one hundred oranges or somethin'," Faith whined her full lips forming into an adorable pout.

"Fai you're the one who came up with the terms for the bet maybe next time you should think carefully before underestimating my skills, I've been told I'm quite the card shark," Buffy smirked pinching Faith's bottom lip between her thumb and fore finger giving it a little tug.

"Come on B I promise I'll watch the entire season of Desperate Housewives with you which you know I really hate if you'll let me have one smoke," Faith whined.

"Nope this is good for you and besides a bets a bet you lost so this is your punishment," Buffy said smiling when Faith groaned and dropped her head so her forehead was resting against the blonde's shoulder.

"General B my ass, those junior Slayers don't know how tough you really are," Faith mumbled against her shoulder, "Come on B this is killin' me here."

"Aw my poor baby I'll just have to take your mind off of it then. However will I do it?" Buffy smirked taking Faith by the hand and leading her up the stairs.

"Still hatin' on ya for takin' away my smokes though. No amount of lovin's gonna forgive you of that," Faith said.

"You just keep living in your little land of denial where this is my fault," Buffy smiled.

"Ya know it."


	9. Love

PROMPT NINE: **Love**

Buffy thought that she knew what love was. Her relationship with Angel she had thought was all about love. They had the devastating passion and the long intense stares that seemed to go on forever. She knows now that she didn't know what real love was until she started going out with Faith.

She finds the strangest things about the brunette Slayer endearing. She loves the way Faith's eyebrows scrunch together when she's concentrating, she loves that the other Slayer is actually really shy and will hold her hand really tight whenever she's feeling insecure, she loves that the brunette actually likes to cuddle and will seek her out just to hold her close to her body, she even loves the cute little snore the dark Slayer is emitting as the two of them lay entangled together on the couch.

She loves that she can feel Faith's heart beating, she loves that she can feel Faith's chest rise and fall with each breath that she takes, she loves that she can feel the snores reverberate through the other Slayer's body, she loves that all those things remind her that Faith is alive. She loves all the things that Faith gives her that Angel never could.

"I love you," she whispers into the sleeping Slayer's ear and she loves the way that the sleeping Slayer murmurs it back snuggling deeper into her arms.

She loves Faith in a way that she has never loved anybody before and that she is loved in return.


	10. Anger

PROMPT TEN: **Anger**

Buffy knew that there were some things her dark counterpart was afraid to show; ironically fear was one of those things, she also wasn't a fan of letting anyone else know she was in pain or sad or really anything for that matter.

When she was angry however everyone knew about it. She would stomp around, curse and the last time she had been really angry there had been a punching bag that would never fully retain its correct shape again.

Right now Buffy was on the receiving end of all that anger. The two of them were in the gym at the new Slayer Academy and Faith was pounding away on the training pads Buffy had on her hands. Buffy wasn't even sure why the younger Slayer was so angry but she was reminded of a moment back in the Sunnydale High library where their positions had been reversed and she had been the one pounding away on Faith's hands.

Buffy couldn't help but smile at the way the other Slayer's eyes brightened with her anger, shining brightly as her feelings shone for everyone to see. At least when she was angry Buffy knew how she was feeling, when Faith was angry she was passionate and wild and everything that she loved.

She couldn't be blamed if she did things occasionally to make the other Slayer angry.

Totally not her fault she smiled to herself as the other Slayer growled and pounded on her hands even harder.


	11. Jealousy

PROMPT ELEVEN: **Jealousy**

She wouldn't usually count herself as the jealous type but right now if she could she would turn herself into the ice cream cone Faith currently held in her hands. Buffy narrowed her eyes at the cold treat as the dark Slayers tongue flicked out to lick around the edges. She stepped closer towards the brunette her hands itching to grab the cone from the younger girl's hands and throw it to the floor. Instead she settled for pressing her body against the other girls' an evil smile crossing her face as she felt the cool ice cream smash against her chest.

"You going to finish that F?" she asked raising her eyebrow at the other Slayer and biting her lip.


	12. The Start

PROMPT TWELVE: **The Start**

If there was anything that Buffy hated it was Parent's Day at the Academy. As teachers they were expected to be cheerful and keep an overly fake smile on their faces for the entire day, her cheeks actually hurt by dinner time. Out of all of them Faith hated Parent's Day the most. She said that she didn't meet the parents that she always said the first thing that came to her mind and that always got her in trouble. Faith was not one to pretend to be someone that she wasn't and to keep an awkwardly cheerful exterior was definitely not something she wanted to participate in. For the past two years she had participated begrudgingly following her students allowing them to lead the tour and explain to their parents what they had been learning.

This year she refused to participate at all, shutting herself in her room with her headphones plugged firmly into her ears and refusing to come out. She'd told them she was over pretending to be a perfect teacher after Giles had explained that they had a reputation to uphold if they wanted parents to continue sending their kids there. They were all far from perfect but if that's what made parents happy then that's what they would do to keep the school going. The junior Slayers needed it and they themselves needed it, it gave their lives meaning that they were passing on what they knew to the next generation.

To say that Giles wasn't happy with Faith's refusal to participate would be the understatement of the year. The Head of the School was way past trying to reason with the brunette Slayer and had insisted that Buffy go and get her so that they could begin the physical demonstrations. He had even gone as far as suggesting she use physical force to get the younger Slayer's cooperation. It looks unprofessional for one of the senior instructors to be missing from the day's activities and she was to join in with the rest of them whether she wanted to or not.

Buffy smiled as she watched the younger Slayer now. Faith had locked the door to her suite in the residential wing of the Academy but even those locks weren't Slayer proof. With her headphones in Faith was completely unaware of the other Slayer's presence and was completely immersed in the book held in her hands. She was sprawled out on her bed looking the epitome of relaxation and Buffy smiled at the crease between her eyebrows that indicated she was completely concentrating on whatever mischief Harry Potter was getting into.

She loved that she could pick up on Faith's mood simply by the little facial gestures she made. They were at the start of their relationship although it felt like they had been getting to know each other for seven years. She had discovered after the fall of Sunnydale that when she really looked at Faith the other girl was like an open book to her. Her heart squeezed at the startled yelp Faith gave out when she touched her arm an earlier conversation about not being able to sneak up on each other because of their connection coming to mind.

"Gotta come downstairs and help out with the physical demonstration," she said pretending she hadn't heard the squeal from the other Slayer.

"I told G this morning this whole day is bullshit and I don't want any part of it," Faith said putting her book next to her on the bed and crossing her arms over her chest, "Besides I can give you a physical demonstration from the comfort of my bed," she said wiggling her eyebrows and pulling Buffy down onto the bed next to her.

"So not what I meant," Buffy said leaning over and giving Faith a quick kiss pulling back before the younger girl could take it any further, "This is for the girls and the school Faith, and for me I need your help," she continued her lips forming her patented pout.

"Aw no fair B you know I can't resist ya," Faith scowled.

"Come on you and I are showing the obstacle course and if you beat me to the start I'll watch Die Hard with you tonight," Buffy said getting up off the bed and pulling a reluctant Faith with her.

"Fine but if I win the course as well we have to watch the other Die Hards," Faith said her face lighting up at the prospect.

"Meet you at the starting line baby," Buffy said pushing off of Faith and racing off down the hall.

"Not fair you can't use me as your own fucking starting block. Cheating means you owe me Fast and the Furious as well," Faith yelled running off after Buffy.


	13. The End

PROMPT THIRTEEN: **The End**

When the curtain finally came down Buffy joined the rest of the audience in a round of applause. The show had been fantastic; she had been completely immersed in the story being played out on the stage. She had laughed with them and cried with them, she had shared their joy and their pain and was pretty sure she was now a complete theatre addict.

She had been so excited when Faith surprised her with a romantic night out. The brunette had taken care of everything; hiring a limousine, taking her to a fancy restaurant, theatre tickets, the self professed tom boy had even donned a dress for the evening. Granted it was black and clingy in all the right places and just a little short for the theatre but Buffy wasn't complaining. Faith had been the perfect gentlewoman so to speak and Buffy was falling deeper and deeper for her brunette counterpart.

Faith hated dressing up, hated limousines, hated fancy restaurants but she had done it all with a smile because she knew it made her girlfriend happy. The blonde Slayer couldn't help but smirk when she looked at her girlfriend now. The brunette's head was resting heavily against her own and Buffy was pretty sure the other woman was drooling.

"So refined," she said to herself sharing a smile with a woman a couple of seats over who was having the same problem with her husband.

"Faith, hey Faith it's over, it's finished we have to go," she said shaking the brunette's shoulder.

"Huh, what?" Faith said blinking as she sat up.

"The play's finished," Buffy said, "It was really good did you enjoy it."

"Oh uh, yeah it was good, money well spent and all that shit," Faith said running a hand through her hair.

"I especially liked the part when the robotic bunny rabbits took that woman hostage, was a total surprise I did not see that coming," Buffy said taking Faith's hand and leading her out of the theatre.

"What sort of fucking love story has robotic rabbits?" Faith mumbled under her breath and Buffy smiled to herself.

"What was that Fai?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh nothing B just saying that part was a surprised to me as well," Faith said.

"And I thought you held it together very well when David Ortiz made that cameo I was surprised you didn't jump up on stage and beg him to come home with you," Buffy said.

"David Ortiz, I missed Ortiz, I mean yeah had to play it cool ya know," Faith shrugged gritting her teeth together, "Ya think we can hang around to see if he comes out after the show?"

"I don't know baby it's getting pretty late and I'm pretty tired" Buffy said almost laughing when Faith pouted.

"Okay B, guess it is pretty late," Faith sighed her shoulders slumping.

"Faith you slept through nearly the entire play," Buffy said.

"What, B I so did not, I was captivated with the robotic rabbits and the Ortiz cameo and all," Faith said.

"Faith you were snoring, I had to cough loudly on several occasions so other people didn't give us weird looks," Buffy laughed.

"No way B I was all into the story couldn't drag my eyes away," Faith insisted.

"Faith I still have your drool on my shoulder," Buffy said pulling her shirt over so she could show the other woman.

"That's not my drool B you must've nodded off yourself, drooled all up in there" Faith said waving her hand at Buffy's shoulder.

"If you don't admit you were napping through that entire thing I'm going to hold out for an entire month," Buffy said knowing in her own mind that her threat was completely idle but sure that the brunette would freak.

"What, B that's not fair, I done all this good shit for you tonight, even got myself a pretty little dress then you go accusing me of sleepin' through the play and now you're gonna withhold, maybe I should be the one withholdin'," Faith said her panicked tone doing nothing to help her defiant posture.

"Just teasing you baby you did very well tonight right up until the end there and I'm very thankful," Buffy said pulling Faith close and giving her a quick kiss, "Come on let's go home and I'll show just how thankful I am," she said pulling on Faith's arm frowning when the brunette didn't move.

"B, can, can we just stay to see Ortiz?" Faith asked quietly.

"Aww baby I was just messing with you Ortiz wasn't really in the play," Buffy said stroking Faith's cheek.

"Y-You lied to me, h-he wasn't really here," Faith said her lower lip trembling and her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't know it would make you this upset. Come on Faith don't cry, look how about we ask Giles for some time off and we can go over to Boston and go to a couple of games, I know how much you love going to Fenway," Buffy said.

"You promise," Faith asked wiping her eyes.

"I promise, and I'll even let you buy the Red Sox toothbrush you've been harping on to me about since we went there the last time," Buffy said.

"You mean it B 'cause I was this close to bustin' Kennedy's ass the other day when she said I wasn't a real fan if I didn't have the toothbrush. Just 'cause she got the Yankee's toothbrush don't mean she's a bigger fan than me," Faith said crocodile tears forgotten.

"You weren't really that upset were you," Buffy said catching on.

"The messer becomes the messee, and now you owe me a trip to Fenway and a Red Sox toothbrush," Faith said happily practically glowing at the prospect.

"Fine but I'm definitely holding out."


	14. The Past

PROMPT FOURTEEN: **The Past**

No matter how many years went by something always came around to remind them of the past. A comment made casually by a passerby, a song on the radio or even a picture on a wall could send her into a deep depression. They had all forgiven her so that wasn't even an issue, her past mistakes had been well erased by all the good she had done since then. The problem lay within the recesses of her own mind as she still could not, or would not forgive herself.

Buffy knew why it was so hard for her dark counterpart to relieve herself of the crushing history that always weighed down on her shoulders. Faith had loved him, like a father, and that just made everything he had asked her to do so much more unforgivable. Whilst Buffy could forgive the younger girl for doing what he asked because she knew as well as anyone that you always try to do everything you can to please your parents, even if it means killing an innocent man or plotting against an entire town. Faith on the other hand hates herself for giving in, for letting herself love him, for allowing another person into her life that took advantage of her. She let herself do the one thing she had vowed never to do, love and feel love and as she had predicted things had only ended badly for her. She had no one to blame but herself so if that meant shutting herself off, from never getting close than that was what she would do to keep herself safe, to never let anyone use her like that again.

That didn't mean that nobody wouldn't try to break through the walls that she had put up again and the blonde Slayer was at the forefront of that campaign. Whenever she noticed Faith was particularly down or was withdrawing she would not leave her side. Sometimes she would talk, mainly to herself because the dark Slayer was never very talkative when she got in these moods or sometimes she would just sit with her in total silence, just her presence easing some of the weight from the dark one's shoulders. On very rare occasions Faith would talk to her, give her glimpses of what she was feeling and Buffy cherished those moments when it felt like maybe they could move on. For the moment it would seem that the past had one up on the blonde but she was determined that it would not be victorious.


	15. The Future

PROMPT FIFTEEN: **The Future**

The crater formerly known as Sunnydale stretched out almost as far as the eye could see. She could hear the others chatting amongst themselves, excited about what they were going to do now. She would never admit to anyone but she was terrified of what the future would bring for her. She had no plans, she was a wanted fugitive and no one's favourite person, she didn't belong with them. She couldn't listen to them anymore all their happy planning made her feel bitter and lost.

Robin wanted her to come with him wherever he went, he thought that they were a couple, but she didn't do relationships. Rounding the side of the bus she could hear the Potentials chattering quietly inside the bus and she stopped just short of the entrance, she didn't belong with them, couldn't join in with their celebrations. She was still an outsider no matter how hard she tried; she would always be an outsider. Chuckling bitterly to herself she kept going finally coming to sit down on the opposite side so she was facing out towards the open desert. Grabbing a cigarette from her pocket she lit it and inhaled deeply closing her eyes in relief and resting her head back against the bus as the nicotine rushed through her veins. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be, at least when she was on her own she didn't have to worry about anyone else, about pleasing anyone, she only had to look after herself and she had always been pretty good at that.

She jumped when she felt a soft thumb brush gently against her cheek and cursed herself for not feeling the other Slayer approach.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked sitting next to her.

"Nothing," she shrugged taking another drag from her cigarette and looking out into the sprawling desert.

"Why the tears?" Buffy asked softly running her fingertips over her cheeks again.

She ran her own fingers over cheeks surprised at the wetness she felt there. She couldn't remember the last time she cried and sighed figuring it would be the blonde Slayer who would be the one to see her like this.

"Dust," she replied hoarsely.

"Right," Buffy replied.

The two of them sat there in silence and her hands shook as she lifted her cigarette to her lips. She knew she didn't belong with them, couldn't stay so she would cherish what time she had left with her blonde counterpart. It was like she had said, there was never meant to be two of them that was why they could never get along. Unfortunately that was what she had wanted more than anything, Buffy's acceptance, friendship...love.

She moved to get up, she couldn't sit there next to the blonde, it only made it harder knowing she would never get any of those things. Buffy's hand holding her own stopped her in her tracks and her eyes widened in shock. The blonde didn't say anything, just pulled her back down so she was sitting again. Buffy didn't let go of her hand, if anything she held it tighter as the two of them stared off into the distance.

She had no clue what her future would hold but she knew exactly what she wanted.


	16. Current

PROMPT SIXTEEN: **Current**

Buffy's stomach growled when the dark haired Slayer walked into the room carrying a box of cheese biscuits. Her eyes followed Faith's hand as she lifted it to her mouth and licked off the orange powder that coated her fingers. She really wanted those cheese crackers but had been feeling too lazy to get up off the couch and get them from the pantry, but now there they were practically being dangled in front of her face, the only problem was Faith. The dark haired Slayer was weirdly protective of her food and whilst she was surprisingly generous in other areas of life she would never let anyone share her food.

"Whatcha watching B?" Faith asked as she flopped down onto the couch, her hand digging into the box that contained the snacks. Buffy's eyes narrowed as the brunette lifted a hand full of crackers to her mouth and crunched on them loudly. It didn't matter that they were called Cheese in a Box which was when you thought about it a ridiculously stupid name for a cheese cracker, she wanted them and she would do anything to get them.

"Some Current Affairs show," Buffy shrugged, "You know I'll never get Scottish TV, they think the weirdest things are news worthy."

"You know Current Affairs stuff isn't really news right," Faith said stuffing another handful into her mouth, "It's just a bunch of crap about how someone's dog can waterski or a really old person climbed a mountain, crap like that."

"It's actually kind of interesting, they just had this story about this factory that made crackers and it turns out that in one of the mixing machines had been this whole colony of rats and they ended up being mixed in with all the ingredients so people were eating tiny pieces of rat with their crackers," Buffy said looking out of the corner of her eye at Faith who was still munching happily on her crackers.

"That's disgusting, poor fuckers wouldn't have had a clue," Faith said reaching back into the box.

"Yeah, gross right. They said that they took them off the shelves but couldn't be sure that they'd got them all. Imagine some poor person thinks they're just enjoying a nice cheese cracker snack but they're actually eating rat," Buffy made a face.

Faith's hand stopped midway between the box and her mouth, a cheese cracker dangling between her fingers. She looked between the television and her box of snacks and shook her head before putting the cracker in her mouth.

"Yep, someone somewhere is munching away on some tasty cheese crackers and getting essence of rat whilst they're at it. If it were me I'd be throwing out every cracker in the house, wouldn't want to be taking any chances if it meant I may be eating the insides of a rat," Buffy said.

"They didn't say what the name of the crackers were did they B?" Faith asked scrutinizing the cracker she held in her hand.

"Yeah, something like Cheese in a Box," Buffy said lazily throwing a glance in Faith's direction.

She nearly laughed when the brunette Slayer's face turned a nasty shade of green and she put a hand to her mouth as she threw the box back on the couch and raced from the room. Smiling smugly to herself she reached over and grabbed the box Faith had discarded.

"Buffy one, Faith zero," she said happily as she shoved a handful of cheese crackers into her mouth and munched on them changing the channel so an old movie came on and she settled down on the couch.

"Hope she's okay."


	17. Illness

PROMPT SEVENTEEN: **Illness**

Scotland was definitely one of the coldest places she had ever been, hell she was a Californian born and bred her body wasn't used to these frigid temperatures. It was an understatement then that she was annoyed at Giles for putting her in charge of patrol on one of the coldest nights of the year. She wasn't alone of course, a couple of the junior Slayers had tagged along per Giles' request and then of course there was Faith. The younger Slayer had been uncharacteristically so far and it was making Buffy feel a little uncomfortable. Things between the two of them had worked themselves out after the incident with Gigi, Buffy eventually came to understand why Faith had done what she did and the two of them were finally getting along.

Now that she thought about it Faith had been unusually quiet all day and when Giles announced that she would be joining Buffy on patrol that night the brunette hadn't protested which she regularly did if she was going to be laden down with newbie duty. She made a mental note as two vampires rushed them to ask the brunette about it later just to make sure that she was okay. As was protocol for situations such as this patrol, Faith and Buffy stood back and let the junior Slayers handle the vampires, they were only required to step in if it looked like the vampires were going to get the better of the newbies.

She looked over in surprise as the brunette Slayer shrugged off her jacket and slung it over the nearest headstone. It was in her opinion close to freezing and the rest of them were dressed in heavy jackets and scarves. Sparing a glance to the junior Slayers who had already dusted the two vampires and were now engaging in some sort of congratulatory handshake they had made up she moved closer to wear the former Rogue Slayer was standing.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly taking in the brunette's pale face and sweaty brow.

"Five by five B," Faith replied clearing her throat.

"You don't look fine," Buffy said moving closer and placing a hand on the other Slayer's forehead, "Faith you're burning up."

"Always knew you thought I was hot B," Faith chuckled, breaking off into a cough.

"Seriously Faith," Buffy said moving forward again and resting her hand back on the brunette's forehead, "I think you've got that flu that some of the other girls have gotten."

With the cold weather some of the girls had caught a rather nasty flu that had been making its way through the castle. Whilst it was true as Slayers they had a higher defence against getting sick, when it did happen it hit them hard.

"B I'm a Slayer I don't get sick," Faith said sniffing.

"The girls are Slayers too and they're sick, I had to go to hospital once because I got sick," Buffy said trying to reason with the other girl. The younger Slayers had stopped with their victory dance and were watching the two older girls from afar. They knew how stubborn both Buffy and Faith were and their confrontations usually resulted in them coming to blows and nothing compared to the two original Slayers fighting.

"Don't want to tell you again Blondie I'm not sick," Faith huffed suddenly shivering, her eyes bright.

"What do you think girls does Faith look like the epitome of perfect health?" Buffy asked twirling around to face the junior Slayers. The girls whilst extremely intimidated by Buffy were actually quite scared of Faith. Whilst they looked up to the brunette Slayer they had also witnessed what happened when you got on the wrong side of the dark Slayer and they never wanted to be faced with that so they stayed silent.

"See B I'm fine, now let's finish patrolling already," Faith said coughing.

Buffy sighed. She could tell she was going to get nowhere with the younger Slayer tonight but knew that Faith should not be out in the cold in her condition.

"Think we're about done for tonight, anything with half a brain is probably hunkered down out of the cold where we should be if Giles wasn't being such a dictator," Buffy said and the junior Slayers cheered.

"I'm just gonna do a few more rounds," Faith said shrugging on her jacket.

"Come on F don't be a spoilsport, come back and have a movie night with me. Dawn has been bugging me to see Twilight and you and I can watch it and mock together, come on don't make me mock alone," Buffy pouted knowing no one, not even the dark Slayer could resist.

With a sigh of surrender the dark haired Slayer shrugged and nodded her head in resignation. Instructing the younger Slayers to lead the way Buffy took hold of Faith's clammy hand in her own if only to make sure the brunette didn't change her mind. Knowing the dark haired girl probably wasn't at her best made Buffy feel fairly certain that she could take Faith if she decided she wanted to continue patrolling.

Faith was noticeably shivering by the time they made it back to the castle but Buffy chose to ignore it knowing that if she did the brunette would run and she wasn't known for taking the best care of herself. Saying goodnight to the younger Slayers she dragged Faith up to her room and pushed her back onto the couch that sat in the living area of her suite. Going into her bedroom she changed quickly into a pair of sweats and grabbed another pair that she was sure would fit the younger Slayer.

"Put these on I'm going to go and get us some snacks," she said throwing the clothes to Faith who opened her mouth to protest, "Save it F, you can't have a movie night without being comfortable and no matter how many times you try and convince me there is no way that leather is more comfortable than sweat pants."

Giving the dark haired Slayer one last pointed look which was greeted with an eye roll from Faith she raced down to the kitchen delighted to find Andrew still there doing dishes from that night's dinner. After a mixture of bribery and a few threats she convinced him to make them the food she desired and raced back up the stairs to join Faith. The brunette who had been resting her head against the back of the couch jumped when she burst through the door and made an obvious effort to sit up straighter trying to make sure that she looked alright.

"Just going to get us some blankets and pillows and it will make fun of Edward Cullen time," Buffy said skipping back into her bedroom. Grabbing a handful off the end of her bed she came back into the living area and dumped them down basically covering Faith in a mountain of duvets.

"Fuck B you trying to suffocate me here or somethin'," Faith rasped her voice huskier than usual.

"Whoops sorry, just trying to make us warm and comfy," Buffy said rearranging the blankets so Faith was completely covered. Once she was satisfied she went over and put the DVD in the player before coming back to settle herself close to Faith on the couch under considerably less blankets. Faith threw her a suspicious glance but didn't say anything settling in under the blanket cacoon.

Faith sneezed violently when Buffy pushed play and the blonde placed a box of tissues between them on the couch her eyes not leaving the screen. The two watched the movie in relative silence for awhile, the silence occasionally interrupted by Faith's coughing or sniffing. Buffy had moved slowly over so that her body was touching the blanket that surrounded Faith's body hoping to loan the dark haired Slayer some of her body heat. They both jumped when Andrew stuck his head around the door two steaming bowls in his hands.

"Here we are chicken soup for the original Slayers of the Vampyre and may I just say again how honoured I am that you would come to me for your culinary requests," he said handing them a bowl and spoon each.

"Thanks Andrew," Buffy said.

"Is that Edward Cullen? Oh he is just so dreamy if not slightly unrealistic. There is no way in that climate with the amount of rainfall that they would get that his hair would stay anywhere near as perfectly styled as that. Actually now that I think about it perhaps Spike's hair would withstand the pressure he always managed to have amazing hair no matter what he was doing don't you think?" he continued.

"Andrew all I asked for was the soup which I'm very grateful for, now Faith and I are trying to have a girls night which you lack the correct parts for so..." Buffy trailed off.

"I dunno B," Faith rasped.

"Do you want him to stay," Buffy ground out and Faith mimed zipping her lips.

"No problemo Numero Uno I will get out of your hair," Andrew said smiling happily blissfully unaware of their conversation.

"Thanks again Andrew," Buffy said and she was sincerely grateful.

"Told you I wasn't sick B," Faith rasped stirring the chicken soup.

"I know but just because it's chicken soup doesn't mean I think you're sick just means that I thought it would be a nice and warm snack we could share because it's crazily cold outside," Buffy shrugged averting her eyes from Faith's not wanting to see the brunette's suspicious gaze.

"Yeah well I'm not hungry," Faith said putting the bowl on the coffee table.

"What, no Faith you need to keep your strength up," Buffy said stopping when Faith turned suspicious eyes on her again, "You know for being a Slayer and because you're really good at foosball and you need strength so you can beat Xander in the foosballing. Please."

"Ugh fine, you're annoying you know that Twinkie," Faith said picking the bowl up again roughly and placing a spoonful in her mouth, "Happy?"

"Very," Buffy said smiling smugly, "Now let's turn out attention back to the screen and laugh at the very notion that vampires can walk around in the daylight as long as it's not too sunny, or actually let's be thankful that they can't."

By the time they were halfway through the movie Faith had fallen asleep, her body slumping so it rested heavily against Buffy's. At the angle the other Slayer was now lying Buffy could easily see her face and it's unusually pale pallor. Dark eyelashes splayed out across fever flushed cheeks and as she used a damp cloth to wipe Faith's sweaty brow Buffy couldn't help but think the dark Slayer had never looked more beautiful. That in itself brought about a whole new set of questions that she didn't want to get into tonight. Instead she concentrated on memorising Faith's face like it was, completely unguarded and devoid of the usual masks that concealed how she truly felt. She had never been this close to the other Slayer and she took her time to memorise all the tiny details; the sprinkling of freckles across the dark Slayer's nose and cheeks, the pouty slightly parted lips with a cleft in the bottom that she was longing to run her fingers across and the slight fluttering in her own chest that spoke of her own disguised feelings when the brunette sleepily mumbled her name.

"I don't feel good," Faith mumbled her eyes fluttering open and looking more adorable than Buffy could ever imagine that she could when she rubbed her eyes and wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve.

"I know sweetie," Buffy said smoothing down the brunette's sweaty hair, "But you're going to stay in my room this week and I'm going to give you a bit of Buffy TLC until you get better."

"Kay," Faith mumbled her eyes sinking closed, "But don't tell anyone I'm sick."

"I won't," Buffy said smiling.


	18. Health

**A/N:** Trying something a little different with this one, I'm only going to use dialogue. Hope you enjoy!

PROMPT EIGHTEEN: **Health**

"I'm worried about you."

"Yeah well you shouldn't be."

"This isn't good for you."

"Most of the good things aren't."

"You promised me you'd quit."

"Fuck B this is like the only vice I still have, I've given up everything else for you what more do you want."

"I want you to stop."

"Can't."

"God do you have to be so god damn stubborn all the time?"

"Look if you don't like it you don't have to stay."

"It's not healthy."

"It's not gonna kill me I'm a Slayer."

"That's got nothing to do with it, it's bad for you."

"As if."

"Faith if it was good for you they would put it on the box."

"I'm pretty sure they did."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Yeah well Doubting Thomas hand me that box and find out."

"Doubting Thomas, is that some pop culture reference I'm not getting? 'Cause, I thought I had that down."

"From the Bible B, maybe it's you whose health we should be worried about."

"There, see it doesn't say anywhere on the box that this is good for you."

"Fuck, could have sworn I saw it somewhere on there."

"See it's already affecting your eyesight, who knows what will go next."

"Not affecting my eyesight I can see fine. My brain must've told me to do it."

"Your brain."

"Yep."

"..."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just checking."

"Checking what?"

"To make sure that I couldn't see through your ears to the other side, your brain must be mush if it told you this was good for you."

"Maybe if you gave it a go you might actually enjoy it."

"I don't think so."

"You think it's sweet that I offered though right?"

"How sweet of you to offer to turn my brain into mush."

"Only the best for my girl."

"Okay that's it, I won't stand by and watch you do this to yourself anymore."

"No one asked you to watch."

"You just did like ten seconds ago."

"Oh, right, well I'm not stopping no matter how much you bitch and complain about it."

"But thirty two times Faith really, it can't be that good."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it Blondie."

"Ugh fine, but if I join you, you promise me that this is the last time?"

"Yep, at least until tomorrow."

"Okay so that one there that's Heath Ledger right?"

"No B, that's the Joker."

"And that one there, that's Batman?"

"What gave it away?"

"Well he just said I'm Batman."

"What, I missed it 'cause you were talkin', B that's one of the best parts. Now I'm going to have to rewind it."

"What! No, no rewinding, this thing is long enough as it is."

"Okay now shush, I wanna hear him say he's Batman."

"I worry about you."


	19. Fight

PROMPT NINETEEN: **Fight**

When they got the chance the two of them still liked to spar. It reminded them of better times; before fake Watchers deceived, and deputy Mayors were killed. Now in the confines of the Slayer Academy set up in Cleveland they felt like they could pretend that the bad stuff from their past had never happened. In between witty quips, brutal blows and the occasional sexual innuendo their fierce competiveness never faltered.

They were fairly evenly matched; where the blonde gained ground with sophisticated and schooled techniques, the brunette more than made up for with raw passion and enthusiasm. They weren't in it to win and neither rarely did, they fought simply for the thrill of their connection, the blood pumping through their veins as the thump of flesh on flesh reverberated through the gym. When they were fighting one another they didn't have to hold back and both relished the release. It was violent and beautiful and all that were privy to watch felt like they had been treated to one of the world's greatest gifts. Their moves were fluid and they often moved as one, anticipating and ducking as dark and light bled into one another in a whirl of motion.

Accidents of course always happen.

**A/N: **Don't cry or send me hateful reviews this is a two parter. Keep your eyes peeled for the next instalment.


	20. Still

PROMPT TWENTY: **Still**

All it took was a moment of distraction and one of her punches knocked the brunette to the ground. She lay face down on one of the gym mats and when she didn't immediately spring back up the blonde dropped to the floor next to her, her hands immediately going to her neck to check for a pulse. She knew that it would take much more than one punch to actually kill the brunette Slayer but in situations such as these she always acted purely on instinct. Satisfied that the dark Slayer's heart was in fact still beating she rolled her over gently so that she was lying on her back.

It was strange that she thought Faith looked completely serene after she had been knocked unconscious. Apart from the rising and falling of her chest she was completely motionless which seemed to go against everything the brunette woman was about. To see her so still seemed almost wrong and Buffy had to stop herself from shaking her shoulder simply to see the other girl move.

Seeing Faith like she was now reminded her of those eight months the other girl had spent in a coma. Although her friends didn't know Buffy had actually been to visit the brunette on several occasions and had always been so struck by how unnatural it was to see the other girl just lying there. No, she couldn't look at her like this anymore, wouldn't bring back those memories.

"Faith," she said tapping the other girl on the cheek, "You gotta wake up."

No, she thought as the brunette groaned, it was much better to have Faith annoying her by being too full of energy than to have the past dangled in front of her eyes when the brunette was so still.


	21. Lonely

PROMPT TWENTY-ONE: **Lonely**

The bump on her head was a painful reminder of the attraction she felt to her blonde counterpart.

Secret, never to be acted on attraction she reminded herself rubbing the lump.

She thought it was hard being away from the blonde, the whole time she was in prison she would remind herself that one day she would get to see her again. Now that she saw her everyday she almost wished for her two by four cell again where she had the allusion that maybe one day something could happen between the two of them. In that cell she could pretend that Buffy wasn't way out of league, that she wasn't into guys and that she was madly in love with her and that's why she was so angry about the sleeping with Riley and going to Angel thing.

The fact was it was harder being here, being near her and knowing that they would never be anything but friends. She used to be Little Miss get some get gone, but she couldn't face doing that anymore. She would rather be alone than with anybody that wasn't Buffy as sad as that was.

That was a lie.

She was so sick of being lonely it actually made her stomach churn.

Fleeting moments gave her hope, like the soft fingertips that were running over the lump, green eyes staring back intensely into brown. Almost as soon as they touched her they were gone as were the feelings of hope that made her heart soar. Her eyes had closed when those fingers first touched her skin and they had remained closed because she didn't want to face the fact that she was once again alone in her room. She couldn't stop the slow tears that trickled out from beneath closed eyelids and almost fell off the bed when those same soft fingers brushed her pain away.

"B," a single syllable that revealed so much.

"I know."


	22. Hunger

PROMPT TWENTY-TWO: **Hunger**

"Come on B can't we just turn back?" Faith whined.

"No, we have to be in the next town by nightfall or we'll miss the big demony ritual thing we're supposed to stop," Buffy said not taking her eyes off the road. With the brunette Slayer's status as an escaped convict still not completely wiped it was up to the blonde to do the driving, something Faith had protested vehemently against in the beginning.

"I don't think I'll make it till then," Faith groaned.

"Going two hours without food is not going to kill you," Buffy shot back.

"You'll be singin' a different tune when you have to take out the demon guys on your own because I've evaporated from lack of food," Faith said sighing dramatically and crossing her arms across her chest.

"You should have eaten when we stopped at that diner an hour ago," Buffy said, "My burger was amazing."

"I wasn't hungry then but now I am," Faith whined.

"How was that even possible you're always hungry," Buffy said.

"Just wasn't, I dunno, but I am now so can we please go back for some food," Faith pleaded.

"If you're quiet for the next hour I'll pull over at the next food place I see," Buffy said.

Faith sighed and curled her feet up on the passenger seat her arms holding her stomach as if that would stop the rumbling that emanated through the now silent car. Two minutes later that silence was broken when the younger Slayer groaned.

"Aw come on B we're in the middle of nowhere there's not going to be any food anywhere can't we just turn back and then I'll be quiet all the way until the next town I promise," Faith whinged.

"Whilst your silence appeals to me I think I'd prefer to have the world still existing tomorrow then travel the rest of the way without you making a sound," Buffy said smirking when her sister Slayer huffed and stared out the window.

"Stop! Stop the car!" Faith yelled and Buffy slammed on the brakes making the car screech to a halt.

"What? What is it what's wrong?" Buffy asked the urgency in Faith's tone making her worry.

"There," Faith said pointing as she hopped out of the car.

"What?" Buffy asked jumping out of her side and running to where the younger Slayer stood a sly grin on her face.

"Food," Faith said walking off into the field that lined the side of the road.

"Please don't tell me you're talking about chowing down on some grass and not that poor innocent cow who is grazing happily away in his field," Buffy said her eyes widening when she noticed the animal off in the distance.

"Cow is meat and meat is burgers B," Faith called back.

"This is crazy, Faith you can't hunt the cow," Buffy said trying to grab onto the backpack the other Slayer wore to slow her down.

"I'm starving B and you were being all food withholding so if I have to use my god given powers to get me some grub then I'm gonna do it," Faith said looking back over her shoulder.

"You're going to kill the cow with your raw sexual appeal?" Buffy asked quizzically.

"Nah thought I'd go with something a little more pointy," Faith said pulling the scythe from her backpack grinning as it glinted in the sun.

"Faith! You cannot kill a cow to make yourself a burger using the sacred Slayer scythe, that's that's against the laws of being a Slayer or something," Buffy spluttered.

"No it's not, I've read the handbook and it's not in there," Faith retorted.

"Again I'm wondering why I'm the only one that wasn't given too," Buffy frowned, "Anyways," she said shaking it off, "You cannot kill that cow because it's gross and I-I won't let you."

"Yeah well how are you gonna stop me shortstuff?" Faith asked swirling the scythe in her hands.

"If I promise to take you back to that diner will you please leave the cow alone?" Buffy asked.

"Promise?" Faith asked.

"Pinky promise," Buffy said holding out her little finger which the younger Slayer eventually entwined her own with and the two shook on it.

"Fine. Daisy you will live to see another day," Faith said to the cow who was chewing grass in front of them, completely uninterested in their presence. The two Slayers turned and Faith swung their joined hands as they walked back to their car.

"Faith you weren't really going to kill that cow were you?" Buffy asked.

"Nah Twinkie, just wanted to see the look on your face when I said I was gonna," Faith smirked sticking her tongue out, "First one back to the car gets to drive," she said cheekily before racing off.

"No fair you can't legally drive anyway," Buffy called racing after her, "I am so not going to the big house because of you."


	23. Vampire

PROMPT TWENTY-THREE: **Vampire**

Buffy knew that the souled vampire and the brunette Slayer had a special bond. They had saved each other's lives and not just in the I pushed you out of the way of a falling chunk of concrete way. They had, and literally in Faith's case saved the other's soul. She herself had a strong bond with her ex flame but it didn't run nearly as deep as it did for her partner. When they got the call from LA Faith didn't even stop to tell her what was going on, she rushed out of the house not even stopping to grab the leather jacket that she usually wore as a second skin.

Under normal circumstances Buffy would have been annoyed, angry even that the brunette Slayer had run out on her without an explanation on where she was going and for how long but there had been something in the younger girl's eyes that had made her keep her mouth shut. She hadn't been angry but she was most definitely worried as she watched the brunette's motorcycle screech down the road. When she hadn't heart from her in two days she had convinced her best friend to do a locator spell and when the results had shown Los Angeles she knew whatever was going on involved the dark haired vampire. She should have been annoyed that her girlfriend hadn't even thought to include her, hadn't bothered to ask if she would help and for a brief moment she worried that the brunette hadn't wanted her help. She knew it wasn't true, she knew the brunette relied on her and needed her more than words could describe and her brief moment of insecurity was gone almost as soon as it crossed her mind. She knew the brunette could take care of herself should it come to a fight but the fact that she hadn't heard from her was what was bothering her the most. She knew she was still alive, she would have felt it if she wasn't but the niggling feeling at the base of her spine let her know that everything was not okay with the other Slayer.

Three days after Faith left she had opened the door to go on patrol find a rain soaked Faith standing on the doorstep. She couldn't tell if they were tears of rain drops falling down the other Slayer's face but the desolate and almost desperate anguish in her eyes made her drop the sword she was holding and pull the other girl into her arms. She could feel the silent sobs as the other Slayer struggled to breathe, the now sodden material of Buffy's jacket scrunched between clenched fists as she clung to the blonde for dear life. She knew what had happened even before the words left the distraught Slayer's mouth her own tears falling, a reaction to seeing her lover in so much pain and her own grief.

"He's gone."


	24. Day

PROMPT TWENTY-FOUR: **Day**

As Slayers the two of you were designed to thrive in the night, when the darkness surrounded you and you could camouflage yourself with your surroundings to deliver a well timed and seemingly invisible attack on the creatures that haunted the night. You have come to realise as you got to know her better that Faith thrives in the day light. Well maybe she doesn't so much as thrive as you have suddenly come to notice that the highlights in her hair stand out as the sun shines down on them and the light brown specks in her eyes seem to sparkle that much more when she smiles in the day time.

You realise that noticing that Faith is beautiful in the daylight is nothing out of the ordinary, noticing that she is beautiful and wanting to do something about it is a little strange for you. The strange this is is that you know how Faith feels about you; a strange weekend after a demon spilt his guts all over the both of you left you able to read each other's thoughts and amongst the hastily repeated Guns 'N' Roses songs she sung in her head you caught whisperings of what she felt was a forbidden and unrequited love. These stolen thoughts are what gives you the confidence now to approach her as she stands and looks over the Mediterranean Sea her tanned olive skin looking warm and inviting in the sunshine. Her stomach muscles clench but relax as soon as she recognises your hand as you approach her from behind and wrap your arms around her. Her smile lights up her entire face as she turns to face you, making the bright sunshine beating down on the both of you pale in comparison.

And as your lips meet and your bodies press closer together you can't help but marvel at how her body heat surprisingly seems just right even in the stiflingly hot sun. Some things you muse when the two of you finally pull apart, just feel like they are meant to be.


	25. Night

**A/N: Happy New Years everybody!!!**

PROMPT TWENTY-FIVE: **Night**

Faith's grin as she pulled Buffy by the hand through the crowd made the blonde Slayer's heart clench in a painful way. Painful in that she knew that those sorts of smiles were only too rare for the brunette Slayer who hadn't had many opportunities in her sixteen years to really smile. The rest of the Scoobies had been coupled off for New Year's celebrations so it had left Buffy on her own. As soon as Faith had found out the blonde would be free her face had lit up and she had insisted that the other Slayer spend it with her.

Now that she was being dragged through the crowds of people that lined the streets of downtown Sunnydale Buffy thought better of agreeing to spend the night with the brunette. Faith had refused to tell her what they would be doing and the sparkle in her eye had made Buffy feel uneasy. She had made the other girl promise that there would be no of the usual places that the brunette liked to frequent as they made the blonde feel really uncomfortable.

"I Promise there will be no skeezy clubs or bars," Faith had replied miming crossing her heart.

"And no strip clubs or finding some fellow and ditching me," Buffy had said.

"I promise," Faith reassured, "It's just gonna be you and me B and we're gonna have a blast."

She couldn't tell where they were headed but Faith certainly looked like she knew what she was doing so Buffy decided to trust her and just go along for the ride. When they reached the outskirts of town and started headed towards the woods she began to feel a little nervous again. As if sensing this the brunette squeezed her hand and threw a reassuring smile over her shoulder as she pulled Buffy up the hill.

"Come on B don't be laggin' now we're nearly there," Faith called over her shoulder.

"And where is there exactly?" Buffy called back nearly tripping over an exposed root as Faith pulled her forward again.

"It's a surprise B I can't tell ya till we're there," Faith said.

They reached the top of the hill which opened up into an open space looking out over the town. Faith grinned at her as she spread a picnic blanket down on the ground. Wondering where the brunette had been hiding the blanket Buffy walked around in awe taking in the bright lights of the city below.

"This is beautiful Faith, how did you find it?" she asked.

"Got lost one night on patrol winded up here," Faith shrugged, "Thought you would like it."

"I do, I'm so glad you brought me here," Buffy smiled noticing the way Faith's eyes brightened.

"Yeah, well we should be able to see the fireworks from here as well," Faith said lying down on the blanket and tucking her arms behind her head. Buffy couldn't stop her eyes from following the brunette's shirt as it rode up, exposing her toned midsection to the pale moonlight. The two of them had been skirting around their feelings both knowing that they felt something for each other but both too afraid to do anything about it. Closing her eyes briefly Buffy steeled herself before lying down next to Faith on the blanket making sure that their sides touched. The two of them lay there in silence both caught in their own thoughts until Faith squirmed. Buffy smiled softly to herself knowing that it was hard for the brunette to stay still for so long unless she was unconscious. Her mind whirled however when Faith moved so one of her arms was resting across Buffy's shoulder.

"You know why I like to look at the stars?" she asked the blonde at her side.

"Why?" Buffy asked flawed by the fact that Faith even looked at the stars but not wanting to ruin the moment by voicing that thought.

"Cause they never let ya down, no matter where you are in the world ya know that if ya look up into the night sky they're going to be there, gonna stay the same" Faith said quietly.

Buffy smiled softly at the brunette's comment, not having the heart to tell her that what she'd just said wasn't necessarily true. For Faith to profess something so profound only made her fall even harder for the brunette whose waist her arm had curled itself around off its own accord.

"You want to know why I do?" Buffy asked her back softly her head finding its way onto the younger girl's shoulder.

"Why?" Faith asked her fingers playing with the ends of Buffy's hair.

"Cause you never know who else is looking at them," Buffy replied, "Like you could be at your motel room and looking at them at the very same time I am from my room, like they're kind of bringing people together."

"That's nice," Faith said quietly, "I like that."

"This is nice too I'm glad you bought me here," Buffy said.

"I'm glad you came, I-I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather spend New Year's with," Faith said looking back up at the stars when Buffy turned to face her.

"The Chosen Two," Buffy smiled.

They turned their gaze to the horizon when the fireworks started both lost in the bright lights that illuminated the darkness and the feeling of being in each other's arms.

"Ten, nine, eight," she could hear Faith counting under her breath.

When she got to one they both held their breath but it was Buffy who eventually made the first move, leaning over to gently press her lips against Faith's. The other girl was hesitant at first, as if her body couldn't quite comprehend what was happening but she soon relaxed into the kiss. Their tongues danced over one another as the fireworks flashed around them and they drew in the New Year wrapped around each other.

"Happy New Year," Buffy whispered brushing the hair out of Faith's face when they eventually drew apart.


	26. Dark

PROMPT TWENTY-SIX: **Dark**

"Holy evil twin nightmare from hell Batman!" her husky yet recognisable voice filters in through the door and pulling you from your mindless staring into the mirror.

"You know if people actually knew how much of a nerd you really were I don't think they would be quite as scared of you," you reply fingering your newly dyed brunette hair.

"Not possible," she shrugs hopping up onto the bathroom counter in a way that she knows annoys you but simply can't seem to get out of the habit of doing. You have stopped nagging her about it because she has given up so many other things just because you asked her to; cigarettes, driving with her knees and her addiction to watermelon lollipops that you'd always found oddly endearing but had always made her lips taste weird.

"You all finished for the day?" you ask her as she picks up all the lotions and bottles on the counter and smells them all. You should probably tell her about the dollop that the last bottle left on the end of her nose but you think it makes her look so adorable that you leave it there and plan to lick it off later once you see that it is the strange paw-paw flavoured body lotion Dawn got you for Christmas that you can actually eat. You don't really use it anymore after a particular incident on a picnic when a colony of ants decided that they were partial to a bit of paw-paw flavoured skin. Faith had laughed like a maniac when you had gotten up and danced and jumped around trying to get them off you and you had been annoyed at first but gotten your own back on the brunette Slayer when you made her carry you around for the rest of the day so no other hungry critter took chunks out of your fruit flavoured skin.

"Uh huh," she says reaching out and pulling you closer, twisting a lock of your now darker hair around her fingers.

"You don't like it?" you ask, suddenly insecure about the huge decision you had made after one too many 'dumb blonde' jokes from Dawn's new boyfriend, which you know you shouldn't let get to you but left you feeling all too unsure of yourself.

"It's like I'm looking at your alter ego," she says leaning forward and putting her head next to yours so she can examine her hair against yours, you almost giggle when your eyes get crossed trying to make sure the dollop of lotion on her nose doesn't end up streaked through your hair.

"Well I'm not a natural blonde you know so really the blonde me is my alter ego," you tell her making her snort with laughter.

"B I may not have finished high school but I'm not dumb," she laughs.

You roll your eyes at her and make sure that when you do lick the lotion off her nose you make it extra sloppy. She squeaks in surprise at your actions completely unaware that the dollop had been there in the first place.

"The non-evil twin version of you would have never have drooled all over my nose," she grumbles wiping her nose on the bottom of her Oscar the Grouch t-shirt. You had bought it for her after discovering her brand of morning grouchiness; you can never get more than a grunt out of her until at least nine in the morning. She had protested at first saying it wasn't her style but one fateful laundry day it had been the only clean thing she owned and she had to your delight fallen in love with it. Your friends all call her Oscar behind her back but in an affectionate way, they only had good feelings for her, now that the two of you are utterly and completely in love with one another.

"I'm not evil," you pout in the way you know drives her wild, "I just don't have to worry about my roots anymore."

She sighs and rests her head on your shoulder her knees digging into your stomach in a way that should have been uncomfortable but like many things that had previously hurt or annoyed you seemed insignificant if it meant the two of you were touching.

"You look beautiful B," she whispers into your ear and the corner of your mouth turns up into a smile.

You know deep down that you could be completely bald and covered in boils and she would still think you were beautiful. The connection between the two of you ran so much deeper than outward appearances. You were destined to be together, two matching pieces in a world full of odds and ends. You completed each other and it wouldn't matter if your hair was dark or even if she started smoking again, you would be together until the end of time.

**A/N: A confession from your author....I have fallen in love with writing in second person so you can probably expect more like this in the future.**


	27. Light

PROMPT TWENTY-SEVEN: **Light**

You are completely aware of how pathetic you look right now. In fact you are completely capable of changing a light bulb on your own but if it means it will get her to at least step inside your apartment then it is worth it. Faith hasn't spoken to you since she overheard you tell Willow that the two of you hadn't even been on a proper date yet even after two months. To be fair a proper date to Faith meant pizza and a couple of DVD's which to be perfectly honest you more than enjoyed as it meant the two of you could spend time with just each other but the others worried that she wasn't taking care of you.

You haven't seen much of her in the last week and it's eating you up on the inside. You love her with all of your heart and to spend this much time without her it feels like you are missing a part of your soul. Xander told you that she is miserable as well and you saw him drag her, stumbling and cursing to her room after the two of them had gone out to the pub. Once he had her settled in and he had assured you she had passed out you had gone in and sat with her and held her hand in your own as you told her everything you hadn't been able to say to her since she started ignoring you.

One of the first times she'd shared your bed you'd discovered that she talks in her sleep, usually random words or nonsensical mutterings but sometimes she spills real secrets into the night. That night she'd mumbled that she missed you and that she loved you and you'd fought the urge to simply curl up next to her on the bed resisting only because you knew how mad she would be when she woke up.

She doesn't actually say anything when she comes into your apartment going straight into the kitchen that only gets used if she's over because everybody knows you can't actually cook. You had been too afraid to ask her yourself so you had made Xander explain to her that he was too busy to change the kitchen light himself and she was the only other one that could do it. She's wearing an oversized Red Sox shirt and the smallest pair of knit shorts you've ever seen which show off her legs in a way that she knows drives you crazy.

She grunts in response to your appreciation of her coming over which you consider a victory because it's more than you've gotten from her all week. You apologise again and explain how much you enjoy the dates you do go on telling her how you were just trying to explain to Willow that your perception of what she would consider a proper date isn't what the two of you liked to do. Her shoulders slump in response and you know you've gotten through to her. Faith has always been incredibly sensitive about what other people think of her no matter how much she tries to portray otherwise and you know the real reason she's upset is not because of what you said but that Willow might confirm all of her worst fears that she is not good enough for you.

She finishes changing the light bulb relatively quickly but you can tell she is lingering. Her fingers play with the bottom of her shirt and you can tell she wants to say something but is too stubborn to be the first one.

"You know what I said I didn't mean it that way," you say itching to reach out and grab the hand that is now itching at her tattoo which you know means she's nervous.

"I know," she mumbles and your eyes widen in surprise.

"You know?" you frown.

"I, uh, you know I've never been in a relationship before," she says and the corner of your mouth curls into a soft smile. She had been and still is so afraid of relationships; they are so completely foreign to her that you have to always quietly assure her that this is right. She doesn't need an answer from you to continue so you move closer giving her your silent understanding and assurance.

"I didn't know how to come back to you, I mean I was mad at first but then I kinda got what you were sayin' but by then I thought that that was it," she says sounding so sad that you can't help but put your arms around her waist. She doesn't pull away which you take as a good sign and risk pulling her in even closer.

"Baby just because we had a fight doesn't mean that it's over," you tell her, "People fight all the time and I'm sure we'll have more fights in the future but it doesn't mean that we stop loving each other or that I don't want to be with you."

A mixture of confusion and relief sweeps across her face and you smooth your thumb over the crease in between her eyebrows. She closes her eyes at your touch and you can feel her body melt into yours.

"So we're not breaking up?" she asks.

"Not unless you want us to," you say.

"Couldn't have that 'cause you'd miss me too much," that familiar smirk that you've been missing all week brightens her entire face.

You smile at seeing her happy again and pull her in for a sweet kiss her lips smiling against hers. You both break away when the light above you sparks and fizzles out and you snort at the sheepish look on her face.

"You don't actually know how to do that properly do you?" you laugh.

"Never had to do it before," she flushes.

"I've got so much to teach you."


	28. Shadow

**A/N: I apologise for my addiction to second person narrative, I can't seem to stop.**

PROMPT TWENTY-EIGHT: **Shadow**

She is like a shell of her former self, she doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep, she doesn't move and you are running out of time. The souled vampire had meant a lot to the both of you but she has been destroyed by his death. When redemption seemed like an impossible goal she would speak to him and he would always reassure her that she was worth it, that her soul was worth saving. You didn't mind that in those times she ran to him, in the path to redemption he was her rock. The two of them would always be fighting along the same path and because of that would always share a type of bond you could never wish to have with her.

Along with Giles the two of you had flown to Los Angeles to pick up his ashes. She had been alright on the flight over, not exactly her usual self but she would at least communicate with you. When you had arrived in that fateful alley you had been greeted by what you assumed to be one of the last Wolfram and Hart employees who had handed you a simple black urn. Without making a sound you had watched her fall apart right in front of your eyes. She hadn't made a sound but something had shattered behind her eyes and she was gone, one hand still gripped tightly in yours.

You hadn't wanted to stay in that alley for too long, something about standing where he ceased to exist made you shiver. You had pulled on her arm when she hadn't moved but her feet stayed planted, her eyes glued to the pavement. She hadn't responded when you called her name and her hand was limp where it rested in yours. Frowning you had gone to stand in front of her putting your hands on her shoulders and tried to meet her gaze. She hadn't even met your gaze, hadn't moved an inch when you shook her shoulders. It was then that you feared you would never get her back. You handed the urn to Giles who had murmured something to you which you can't for the life of you remember now and turned and picked her up, cradling her to your chest like you were holding the most precious thing in the world. Which she is, to you, the most precious thing which is why you would do anything to make her alright again.

On the plane ride home she had sat, staring at her hands with silent tears running down her cheeks. That had been the last bit of emotion you had seen her express in the last week and you are beginning to worry that she will never be your Faith again. You vowed to watch over her twenty four hours a day, to make sure that she was never alone but even you aren't invincible and have been unable to stay awake. The shadows under her eyes make her face seem sunken which it is fast becoming as she refuses to eat. She won't respond to anyone and you are fast becoming desperate.

You are sitting on the bed with her and holding her hands. Her hands are clammy and cold but she is meeting your gaze which is a change. You wouldn't be able to continue breathing if her heart ever stopped beating and it is thoughts along those lines which makes the first tears escape and trickle steadily down your cheeks. You are so used to her being still that you jump when one of her hands shakily touches your cheek. Your breath catches in your throat when her lip trembles and her brown eyes follow one of your tears falls from your chin and onto your shirt.

"Baby?" you ask your voice trembling as much as her hand that still rests against your cheek.

"Really gone?" she rasps her voice huskier than usual from lack of use.

"I'm sorry," you say.

"How do I do it without him?" she asks you.

"You have the strength within yourself to do it Faith and you won't be alone, I will always be with you," you tell her clasping your hand around hers and holding it to your cheek.

"Do I?" she asks you her voice breaking.

"Of course. Baby you have more strength and goodness inside of you then most of the people I know, if anyone's soul is worth saving than it is yours," you tell her scooting forward so your legs are touching hers.

"How can I do it when he c-can't?" she asks her other hand gripping your arm.

"He saved the world in that alley, if that is not redemption than I don't know what is," you tell her.

She seems to deflate and her arms wrap around your body her head coming to rest in the crook of your neck. Your arms immediately wrap around her pulling her so your bodies are flush against one another.

"You can do this," you tell her running your fingers through her long wavy hair.

"For Angel," she eventually whispers into the skin of your neck.

"For Angel."


	29. Coffin

PROMPT TWENTY-NINE: **Coffin**

"It's quaint," you say looking around the hotel room the two of you just stepped into.

"Quaint! B it's a fucking shoebox," Faith said spreading her arms.

With her arms spread she could all but touch both walls at once. You are briefly reminded of her motel room back in Sunnydale which this room would have fit into three times. The two of you were in Croatia on a mission for the new Council trying to locate one of the new Slayers that was having a hard time with her new powers.

"You'd think Giles would fork out a little cash to at least get us a bigger room," she says as she flops down on the single bed that is practically as wide as the entire room.

"Yeah," you say. You don't like to admit it to anyone but being in enclosed spaces makes you feel sick to your stomach. Something about not having enough room to move properly reminds you too much of when you woke up in your coffin and had spent several terrifying minutes trying to gasp for breath. You haven't told Faith about your fear because she really doesn't like to talk about when you were dead. She gets this look on her face like she is about to be sick and her face pales to an almost grey like colour and you hate being the reason she looks like that so you hardly ever bring it up.

Instead of concentrating on the licks of fear that run down your spine you crawl up onto the bed and curl yourself into her side. If you stick your leg our far enough off the side you bet you could definitely touch the wall. When you get back to Scotland you are going to have a chat with Giles about loosening the purse strings a little. She squirms a little trying to get comfortable and your fear begins to fade as the annoyed little grunts she makes make you smile. You find it strange that the smallest things she does makes you smile.

"Fuck it," she grumbles and basically lies herself completely on top of you.

"Faith!" you squawk in a completely un-lady like way.

"Sorry babe but that power socket was digging into my back," she replies and you raise your head so you can see, snorting at the offending item.

"At least it doesn't smell like onions," you say and the both of you laugh as you remember your stay in Tuscanny.

"Okay well now I'm hungry," she moans and her stomach rumbles making you burst into a fit of laughter again.

You groan when she untangles herself from you immediately missing her body heat and the constant reminder that you are not again fighting your way out of your grave. She mutters something under her breath as she makes her way into the bathroom pulling the elastic band out of her hair. You always marvel at how much younger she looks when she ties her hair up.

"Man B you gotta see the bathroom it's like three times the size of the room," she yells excitedly from the other room. The logic of that completely escapes you but you are all for a hot shower so you get up to scramble off the bed. You are about to voice your concern about the bathroom being bigger when she races back into the room and trips over her bag that she left on the floor. As the room is so small when she trips she hits her head on the other wall and your heart goes to your throat when the heavy thud resounds through the room.

You resist the urge to laugh because that was just too slapstick to ignore. Since the coma you have always worried just that little bit more when she hits her head because you're always scared she's going to slip back into another. Those twenty four hours after the bomb went off in Sunnydale were some of the scariest of your life not knowing if she was ever going to wake up again. Of course at the time you'd had to pretend that you were the uncaring and unfeeling fearless leader but that night you'd had to sneak back into your own bedroom and had cried as you sat holding her hand.

"Faith? Baby?" you ask feeling your throat constrict when she doesn't immediately sit back up.

You move to kneel next to her on the floor having to manoeuvre yourself around the bed and her bag so you can reach her. She sits up slowly shaking her head and for a second you can almost picture the cartoon birds flying around. She looks at you with a slightly unfocused expression and blinks heavily until her gaze clears.

"Woah, what happened?" she asks and you are so relieved to hear her voice that you pull her into a tight hug.

"Well you did a remarkable impression of someone falling and smacked your head into the wall because this stupid room is so small," you say reaching up to touch the lump on her forehead that is already forming.

"It's kinda spinning a little," she says rubbing her eyes.

"Well you took quite a hit," you say helping her up and onto the bed.

"That wall has been giving me funny looks all night," she grumbles lying back on the bed.

"If it makes you feel any better I think you gave as good as you got," you say pointing at the head shaped hole she's left in the wall.

"Giles is gonna be mad," she says her eyes drifting closed.

"Faith, concussion," you say shaking her shoulder and smiling when she gives you the most adorable annoyed expression.

"I have gotta stop hitting my head," she grumbles.

"At least Giles is gonna have to pay to repair the damages," you say.

"That'll teach him to put us in the smallest room ever made."


	30. Space

PROMPT THIRTY: **Space**

You will never get tired of seeing her face when it looks like this. Her eyes are animated and wide with enthusiasm as she tells you about the book on outer space she has been reading. When you first met Faith you would have never picked her as someone who enjoyed learning, in fact she told you she had dropped out of school as soon as she could back in Boston. The flippant way in which she had said it convinced teenaged you that she really didn't care, something that you know now was a complete lie.

She'd told you later, after the fall of Sunnydale when the two of you were in the process of really getting to know one another, that she'd had to drop out because her mother had much rather spent her money on scoring a hit then on her daughter's education. She'd told you that school had always been one of the only places that she'd truly felt safe because she'd known that her mother's numerous boyfriends couldn't touch her there.

One night she'd shown you what she claims to be her most prized possession. You had both been sitting on the couch in her wing of the Academy's staff quarters, back when you had still been operating under the impression that you were just good friends. You were meant to be watching TV but in reality you were watching her out of the corner of your eye as she'd obviously been debating something within herself.

"I wanna show you somethin'," she said eventually.

"If it's another dust bunny that you think looks like Andrew's head then I'm not interested," you'd told her.

To be fair the dust bunny had looked remarkably similar to the blonde nerd you just hadn't liked having to climb under the shelves in the basement to see it. You still haven't asked what she was doing under there in the first place to have found it.

"B that thing was cool I coulda sold it on ebay and made a bunch of cash," she said, "but it's not another dust bunny."

"Are you going to moon me like you did to Xander when you said you had to show him something?" you ask her hating the hint of jealously that sneaked into your voice.

She stops and chuckles, a wry smile on her face as she obviously remembers Xander's face when she had mooned him. He had almost lost his other eye as he had walked straight into the wall.

"Nah I'm not gonna moon ya or nothin' I just wanted to show you something that is kinda special to me," she said her eyes casting downward.

"Show me," you say your heart melting at how vulnerable she has just made herself look in front of you. You watch her walk from the room and she comes back with a book clutched firmly in her hands. The cover was worn and the picture on the front was nearly gone and you can see that in some places it has been stuck together with sticky tape.

"I've had it since I was six," she says handing it to you. You run your fingers gently over the worn letters of the title smiling as you imagine a six year old Faith. She's told you she was a bit of a terror and you really don't have a hard time imagining that.

"I taught myself to read pretty early on," she says quietly, "And I sorta fell in love with it ya know how you can just disappear into another world, pretend you're somewhere else."

You move closer to her now and you don't know if it's because you're drawn in by her story or simply drawn to her. The book is still in your hands but her fingers are running softly down the spine as if she is caught up in another place.

"It's the first thing that showed me what love really is," she says quietly and your hand clasps around hers as if it has a mind of it's own, "'Cause everyone hated that spider ya know except for Wilbur, he saw what was underneath and he didn't care that she was ugly or disgusting, he loved her anyway."

"I must've read that book at least once a week since then," she says softly, "It got me through being a kid in that house 'cause I would pretend that I was Charlotte and that I mattered and someone loved me."

"Faith," you say softly, wanting to reach out to her but feeling like you can't because you had always felt loved even when your parents were in the midst of their divorce.

"I don't read it much anymore," she tells you.

"How come?" you ask speaking in a whisper afraid that if you so much as move this moment of pure honesty and vulnerability will be gone.

"I love my Ma ya know, I knew what she did to me was wrong but I loved her anyways. But I knew she didn't love me back I was just something that lived with her and n-now I-I know that I love you," you suck in your breath, "And I-I think you love me too."

You are more than shocked that she said it first because you know that love has always been the thing that she is most afraid of. None of that is her fault because she's never had any real experience with it as she's just finished telling you so you know that putting herself out in the open like this must be terrifying her and that alone makes you feel all warm on the inside that she cares enough about you to make herself so vulnerable.

"I love you too."


	31. Parent

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my very AU AU. I'm Lil Jemsey and I'll be your tour guide for today. Before we get started just a little background info on this AU. In this universe Hank and Joyce Summers split up when Buffy was four years old and she and Joyce moved to Sunnydale then. You'll never guess who lives next door...Faith and her mother, what are the odds!!! This story will be told from the point of view of Joyce Summers, so sit back, relax, enjoy the ride and please don't forget to leave your reviews when you reach the end!**

PROMPT THIRTY-ONE: **Parent**

When you become a parent your world becomes instantly smaller. Suddenly everything revolves around this tiny human being that you've created and you do everything in your power to make sure that they are safe and happy. They become your everything and nothing can even come close to describing the love that you feel for your child. It is reasons like those that make it so much harder to understand how a parent could ever hurt their child, and is the reason why my family of two has suddenly become three. But I seem to have gotten ahead of myself so I will take you back to the beginning to where it all began...

When Buffy was four her father and I decided to split up and while Hank stayed in Los Angeles with his girlfriend of the month I decided that Buffy and I needed a fresh start, away from the hustle and bustle of the big city. I settled on Sunnydale, a small town two hours away from LA; close enough that Hank could visit should he suddenly get the urge to become a father but far enough away that you couldn't find yourself being smothered and consumed by the pressurised epicentre that was Los Angeles. I found us a house fairly quickly as we were spoiled for choice, apparently residents often left town quickly. The neighbourhood was pleasant for our price range and i was determined to make it work. Buffy was still recovering from not having her father around so I was hoping that the move would be good for her as well.

She hadn't wanted to move, she felt like we were abandoning her father and I didn't have the heart to tell her that it was the other way around so I endured her tantrums hoping that this new town with no constant reminders of Hank would help her come to grips with the situation. There really is no way to explain to a four year old that their father would rather sleep with his secretary then spend time with them so I had to wait patiently for her to come to me with that painful reality.

I can remember the first time I saw her. Buffy and I had just finished unpacking and she was getting restless so I let her play in the backyard while I watched on with a coffee in hand. The fence that separated us from our neighbours wasn't very high only coming halfway up my thing and I noticed out of the corner of my eye a child's head peering cautiously over as my daughter's playful squeals filled the air. When she caught me looking she disappeared back behind the fence and it wasn't until I looked away that she reappeared and I could just catch a glimpse of her in my peripheral vision. I called Buffy over and asked her if it would alright to invite the girl over to play. It would be wonderful if the two of them became friends as it would ease my guilt of having moved Buffy away from everyone she had ever known.

The two of us approached her cautiously and she watched us with a mixture of curious wariness, disappearing again when we reached the fence. She hadn't gone far and when I looked over I could see her crouching down in the long grass on her side. She made a noise between a whimper and a squeak when she saw me looking and scrambled back a few paces before standing up and facing me with what looked like fear and resignation splayed across her features. Standing now at her full height I could get a better look at her. She couldn't have been any more than three years old if that and her tiny frame was covered in a dirty, what was once probably white, shirt and a pair of denim shorts that were ripped up one side and not in the way that has suddenly become fashionable. She had long wavy dark brown hair that was tangled and her feet were bare and covered in what looked like a couple of day's worth of dirt. Her arms and legs were thin making her appear smaller than she actually was but her face still had some baby fat that gave away her age. Her eyes were a dark brown and she watched me with a guarded expression as I appraised her.

"Hi sweetheart, my name is Joyce Summers and this is my daughter Buffy, we just moved in next door," I said picking Buffy up as she tugged on my leg to let her see.

"I'm Buffy," my daughter said proudly, "I'm four," she said holding up as many fingers.

The girl watched us for a moment, her small fingers twisting around the material of her shirt.

"I'm Faith," she said softly, "I'm this many," she said holding up two fingers.

"I wasn't allowed to play outside on my own when I was two," Buffy said pouting.

"I'm gonna be free soon," Faith said defensively holding up three fingers.

"Faith, Buffy would really like it if you came over to play with her, would you like that?" I asked her.

The child's eyes open wide and she looks between Buffy and myself with disbelief written clearly across her features. She nods quickly almost as if she's afraid if she doesn't answer right away that we'll change our minds.

"Is your Mom or Dad around so I can ask them if that's okay," I asked her.

"I don't gotta Dad, I'm a bastard," she says simply as if that is normal language for a two year old to be using. I look at her in shock unable to keep my mouth from falling open in surprise.

"W-well what about your Mom?" I asked recovering quickly.

"Mama ain't home," she said.

"You're home by yourself?" I said and I can hear the shock in my voice. What sort of person would leave a two year old at home by themselves?

"Only 'cause I was bad," she says quickly her small features clouding over, "Mama gotta go out when I'm a bad girl."

"When did your Mama leave honey?" I ask her.

She shrugs and kicks her feet on the ground her small hands bunching up in the material of her shirt.

"Okay well why don't you come over and play with Buffy for a bit and we'll wait for your Mama to come home together," I said.

"We can play with my Barbies," Buffy said excitedly as I put her back on the ground.

"Okay," Faith said softly.

She comes forward hesitantly as I reach out for her and I can feel her small body tense as I lift her over the fence. I feel more than hear her stomach rumble against my torso and I frown as I wonder when the last time was she had eaten. Buffy grabs at her hand excitedly as soon as I place her on the ground on our side of the fence, intent on taking her straight upstairs to play in her bedroom.

"Buffy honey I want you to have something for lunch before you go up to play," I tell her.

"Can we have the sandwiches with the smiley faces?" she asks any earlier animosity towards me gone now she has a new playmate.

"Of course, why don't you take Faith to the bathroom and the two of you can wash your hands for lunch," I tell her.

Faith looks at Buffy in wonder as my daughter talks away to her, the two of them walking hand in hand slightly ahead of me back towards. Once inside I busy myself with making a stack of sandwiches with smiling faces made out of cheese. I can hear the two girls talking from the bathroom and I smile when I hear Faith giggle.

"Mommy Faith doesn't have any Barbies," Buffy tells me when they come into to the kitchen, the aforementioned girl trailing shyly behind my daughter.

"Mama says only good girls get toys," Faith says quietly.

"Well I think you're a good girl," Buffy says, "Mommy don't you think Faith is a good girl?"

"Yes honey I do," I say placing the plate of sandwiches onto the table.

Buffy is relatively short for her age, just barely reaching the minimum height bracket for four year olds but next to Faith she looks like she is three years older instead of one. I wonder to myself if Faith's growth has been affected by not getting the right nourishment because she almost looks like she could fit into a highchair.

"Buffy why don't you let Faith sit in your booster seat," I say worried that the smaller girl still wouldn't be able to reach the table.

"Okay, you'll like it Faith, Mommy says it's like a throne so when you sit on it you're like a princess," Buffy says happily.

"I ain't never been a princess before," Faith says as I lift her up and into the booster seat.

"Well for now I crown you Princess Faith," I say giving her hair a ruffle.

I watch in amazement as the small girl starts shovelling food into her mouth as soon as I've put in on her plate, almost as if she's afraid if she leaves it on her plate that it's going to get up and walk away from her. I wonder again how long it has been since she's had a decent meal.

"Faith honey slow down a little or you're going to make yourself sick," I tell her watching as she shovels sandwich after sandwich into her mouth barely swallowing one before she's onto another.

As soon as they've finished their lunch and I've gotten Faith down from the booster seat Buffy grabs her hand and pulls her towards the stairs. I let them go after wiping off their hands and faces and Faith's feet and start to clear the table. I have this need to do something about Faith's situation, leaving a two year old; a toddler on their own is simply inexcusable. There could, of course be a perfectly good explanation for the whole situation but I for the life of me cannot think of what it could be. For a brief second I have a sinking feeling that maybe Faith's mother is lying dead in their house somewhere but I push that thought aside knowing the little girl would have said something if that was the case. Instead I resign myself to an afternoon of sitting on the living room couch where I can see through our window to Faith's front yard waiting until her mother comes home, hoping against hope that every bad feeling I have about the woman are incorrect.

The sun is starting to set in the sky now and there is still no sign of Faith's mother. The child doesn't seem to be worried though and this worries me more than anything. The fact that she is more than happy to spend almost the entire day with complete strangers speaks more about her upbringing than any reaction I've seen from her yet. We've had dinner and I've given them both a bath trying hard not to react to the number of yellowing bruises that covered the smaller girl's back and the long scar that ran down her collarbone. I threw the clothes she had been wearing into the wash and dressed her in an old pair of Buffy's pyjama's from when she was smaller I had found in amongst her things.

As a treat I was letting Buffy stay up late but in reality it was so I could keep an eye on them at the same time as keeping an eye out for Faith's mother. The two girls were sitting together on the floor their backs resting against the foot of the couch and they were watching Cinderella on the TV. Faith looked absolutely enraptured by the story flickering across the TV screen and she had whispered to Joyce earlier that she'd never watched a movie before. Faith listened intently to what Buffy was telling her about the characters on the screen her thumb having found it's way into her mouth.

The younger had been hanging onto Buffy's every word all afternoon and there was something akin to hero worship in her eyes. My daughter was of course enjoying every moment of that but it warmed my heart to see her make sure that Faith was having fun playing with her toys. It made me so happy to know that at just four years old she had managed to show courtesy and friendliness that some as adults have yet to master.

"Mommy," Buffy said pulling me from my thoughts and drawing my eyes away from the window.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked running my hand over the top of her head.

"I think Faith wants to have some cocoa," she said innocently and the smaller girl whose eyes had been drifting shut snapped her head up when she heard her name.

"Oh she does does she," I say smiling completely unfooled by my daughter's request, "Faith would you like some cocoa?" I asked the child who looked at my daughter who nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay," she mumbled around her thumb.

"Alright you can both have a small glass," I say getting myself up off the couch checking that no lights had gone on in Faith's house before going into the kitchen and fixing them their drinks. When I returned Buffy helped Faith up onto the couch and I helped Faith drink her cocoa a look of delight coming across her face as the sweet chocolate milk hit her tongue.

"Did you enjoy that honey?" I asked running my hand over her now tangle free hair.

"Is yummy," she replied her thumb finding it's way back into her mouth.

"Mommy is Faithy going to say and have a sleepover?" Buffy asked me.

"We'll see sweetheart," I say wiping off both their milk moustaches.

They settled back in to watch their movie and I settled back in to watch the street. By this point I was contemplating calling the police but I had absolutely no information about Faith's mother or when she had left.

"Mommy," Buffy said once again pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes sweetheart?" I asked her.

"I think Faith is sleepy," my daughter said looking down at Faith who was leaning heavily against her side her thumb still in her mouth and half lidded eyes.

"Faith honey do you want to go and lie down?" I ask her softly. I can see how much effort it takes for her to sit up and she does as if her limbs are made of jello shaking her head as she does so. It was well past ten by this point so it was not surprising that the toddler was tired and I was a little surprised that Buffy was still as alert as she was. I decided to let her be for the moment and she was soon sleeping soundly resting against Buffy's side and my daughter had put her arm around the younger girl's shoulders.

"Buffy I think it's time you were getting to bed," I tell her and she nods before giving me a serious look.

"Mommy what are we going to do if Faith's Mama never comes home?" she asks her fingers playing with the material of Faith's shirt.

"Well I suppose we'll just have to look after her the best way we can," I say not wanting to get her hopes up.

"I think she's going to be my best friend," Buffy said nodding her head at the conviction of her words.

"I think she'd like that," I say, "Now how about you run upstairs and brush your teeth, Faith'll have to share your bed tonight honey."

"Like a real sleepover," she says excitedly as I stand from the couch.

I lift Faith carefully from the couch and she whimpers but doesn't wake her breath warm against my neck as I rest her head on my shoulder. I check the house next door once more for any sign of life before sighing and carrying the small girl up the stairs and towards Buffy's bedroom. Buffy had already pulled the sheets back on her bed and watched curiously as I walked into the room and lay the toddler down on her bed.

"Mommy do you think Faith would want to borrow Mr. Gordo?" she asks running her hands over her favourite stuffed pig.

"I'm sure she'd like that as long as you're willing to share him," I tell her.

"Best friends share," she said eventually and moved over to the bed.

"Don't wake her honey," I say and she nods carefully placing the stuffed pig under Faith's arm.

"That's very nice of you," I tell her as I help her into bed and tuck her in giving her a kiss on the forehead, "Sleep tight and remember I'm just down the hall if you need me."

"Night Mommy," she says snuggling under the covers and throwing an arm carefully around Faith's middle, "Mommy," she says after I make it to the door and have just turned out the light.

"What is it Buffy?" I ask her.

"We have to look after Faith," she says.

"We will baby, we will," I say.

My room is just down the hall and after turning off all the lights downstairs I head back up there. Through my window you can see the walk up to Faith's front door so I resigned myself to a night of watching, waiting for any sign that her mother was home. The longer I waited the longer the feeling of dread in my stomach twisted and turned and as the morning sun began to turn the sky brilliant shades of orange I felt all that dread come rushing back as a dark haired figure stumbled up to Faith's front door.

**A/N: Will be continued in the next chapter. Please review let me know what you think.**


	32. Child

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you are enjoying this version of our favourite Slayers. Hope you enjoy this one.**

PROMPT THIRTY-TWO: **Child**

I move quickly into Buffy's room, pausing to stop and look at how cute the girls look all curled up together. Buffy still has an arm thrown protectively over Faith's waist and she stirs as I life it. She has always been a light sleeper, I have always had such trouble trying to sneak her Christmas stocking onto the end of her bed.

"Is it morning Mommy?" she asks brushing her blonde hair out of her face.

"Nearly," I tell her reaching for Faith who is still sleeping soundly beside her.

"Did Faith's Mama come back?" she asks as I settle the toddler on my hip and rearrange her head so it rests comfortably against my shoulder.

"I think so," I tell her, "But I have to go and speak with her so I need you to be a good girl and go back to sleep," I say using one hand to pull the covers back up and over her body.

"Can't Faith stay here with me?" she asks her fingers playing with the ears of her stuffed pig she has reclaimed now that I was holding Faith.

"No sweetheart she has to go back with her mother," I say, the words leaving a sour taste in my mouth.

"Can she come over and play later?" she asks her eyes drooping closed as I stroke my unoccupied hand over her hair.

"We'll see," I say and stay until I'm satisfied she's asleep again.

The walk across to Faith's front door seems to take forever and the sleeping toddler who weighs next to nothing feels heavy in my arms. Maybe it is the weight in my chest of returning this sweet girl to a mother who appears not to treat her in a way she deserves, all I know is with each step closer I can feel my hands tighten their grip on her small body.

The front door looks harmless enough and the porch light turns on as I step up to knock, obviously having been triggered by a hidden sensor. I knock softly so as not to wake Faith who sleeps on in my arms and wait hoping that whoever is inside has heard. My apprehension builds and I can feel my hands starting to sweat when the door opens slowly and a woman appears.

She must be in her late twenties with the same dark hair as Faith. Her eyes, which are the same shape as the toddler's are an almost grey like colour and the paleness of her skin gives her the appearance of someone who hasn't been in the sun for a long time. I take in her clean grey sweat pants and white tank top and think back to the dirty and ripped clothes Faith had been waring yesterday.

We stare at each other and I realise that I have no idea what I'm going to say to her. I want to accuse her of everything that I suspect but if I am wrong then I would ruin our chances of ever seeing Faith again and I couldn't do that to Buffy. I am saved from having to be the first one to speak as her voice, husky with a thick Boston accent penetrates the early morning silence.

"My firecracker," she says and it takes me a moment to realise she is talking about Faith.

"Yes, uh, my name is Joyce Summers and I just moved in next door with my daughter. We saw Faith over the fence and she told us you had left her at home alone so I brought her home with me to wait for your return as I didn't think it was suitable for a two year old to be left at home by herself, " I say my voice taking on a steely quality.

"I was out looking for her, have been all day and night," she says reaching to take Faith from me. I briefly consider refusing to hand the toddler over but she is her daughter and if what she says is true that this may all just have been a big misunderstanding.

The toddler now in her arms is still blissfully unaware of what is going on and as she settles on her mother's shoulder one hand wind's it's way into her mother's dark curls and the thumb on her other hand finds it's way into her mouth. The woman takes a second to run her hand over the back of Faith's head and kisses the crown of her head briefly before looking back up to meet my eyes.

"My loser exe has decided to make my life a living hell and he's been threatening to take her for weeks," she says her hand resting on Faith's back, "When I woke up this morning I couldn't find her so I feared the worst and when I called the police they said they wouldn't do anything until she was missing for twenty-four hours so I've been out looking for her."

"She said you'd left her on her own because she'd been bad," I say. I so badly want to believe what she is telling me; there is even a hint of sincerity in her eyes.

"I sent her to her room last night after she'd refused to eat her dinner she must have gotten that confused," she said.

I'm about to reply when Faith stirs on her shoulder and raises her head from her mother's shoulder and rubs her eyes looking around drowsily.

"Mama?" she asks.

"Baby you had me so worried I didn't know where you were, you can't run off on Mama like that I worry about you firecracker," her mother replies brushing the hair away from the toddler's face.

"I'm sorry Mama," she says around the thumb she puts back in her mouth.

"I'm just glad you're okay," her mother says kissing her daughter on the forehead, "Why don't you run upstairs and get dressed and then we can have pancakes," she says.

"With chocolate chips?" Faith asks excitedly.

"Hmm maybe," her mother says tweaking her nose and placing her on the floor giving her backside a little push as the toddler ran off.

"Thanks for looking after her," her mother said turning back around to face me, "Honestly I'm not the sort of mother that would just leave her child at home alone, I'm just glad she was found safely."

"T-that's alright," I say confused at what I was seeing.

Surely Faith couldn't have been making up all the things she was saying yesterday, and I had seen her body and the bruises and the state she had been in when I found her. But if she had run away it would make sense for her to be dirty and she seemed genuinely relieved to have Faith home and the toddler hadn't reacted like she was upset to be here.

"I'm Diane Lehane," she said holding her hand out which I shook.

"Joyce," I said again, "And look my daughter Buffy would really like it if Faith could come over and play sometime they got on really well and it would be great if she could have a friend this being a new town for us."

"Of course that would be great," she said smiling warmly.

Faith came skidding back down the stairs then wearing nothing more than her panties and holding what appeared to be a pair of shorts and shirt in her hands.

"Mama you gotta help me I can't do it remember," she said tugging on her mother's leg.

"Sorry baby give me a second," she said, "Say thank you to Joyce for looking after you yesterday."

"Thanks," the small girl said giving me a shy smile, "Is Buffy gonna play with me later?"

"You're welcome honey and she would really like to she said you're her new best friend," I said giving her a warm smile.

"Thanks again," Diane said, "I'll see you around."

I said my goodbyes and walked back over towards our place. The whole situation was spinning around in my mind, everything that I had thought was going on appeared to be a complete lie. Faith had seemed happy to be with her mother and excited about their morning and Diane had seemed genuinely care for her daughter having treated her tenderly and lovingly. I resigned myself to keeping an eye on the situation and seeing them as much as possible without it appearing like I was watching them. I gave one last look towards their house before shutting the door and heading towards the kitchen to start my day.

Could my instincts have been that wrong?

**A/N: One more to go in this universe. Please keep those reviews coming.**


	33. Blood

**A/N: Just a warning there is a small mention of child abuse in this chapter, nothing graphic just kind of implied.**

PROMPT THIRTY-THREE: **Blood**

We didn't see much of Faith or Diane for the next couple of days and I busied Buffy and I with getting the house sorted out and setting up the gallery I had purchased. If she picked up on what I was doing she didn't mention it but I could tell that she was itching to ask me to call Faith's mother and ask her over. My interaction with the woman had been running through my mind constantly ever since I had handed Faith back to her. While I hadn't none the toddler really any longer than a day she didn't seem to be at an age where they could spin a lie to such an extent. Of course she was only young and she may have just misconstrued her mother's words and run away like Diane had said.

It was on the third day when Buffy and I were once again heading in to the gallery that we saw her again. I was carrying the last of the boxes of stuff for the gallery from the house and to the car and Buffy was walking close to my side telling me about the picture she was going to draw for me as soon as we got there. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her standing at the end of our driveway dressed in the old pyjama's of Buffy's we had lent her. The fingers of her left hand are in her mouth and I can see her eyes are shining with tears that she is trying in vain not to let fall. The mother in me instantly takes over and I drop the box I had been carrying making Buffy squeal indignantly when it nearly catches her on the foot.

There is something off about her posture so I rush towards her and she watches me with a weary but also welcoming expression. I crouch before her taking in her shaking form and my eyes widen as I notice the blood dried at the corner of her lip.

"Honey who did this to you? Did your Mama do this?" I ask her taking the hand that wasn't in her mouth in my own.

She doesn't answer me but the tears that had been standing in her eyes started to fall and she gripped my hand tightly.

"Is your Mama at home now?" I asked her as Buffy wandered up beside me grabbing a hold of my arm when she noticed how upset Faith looked.

Faith shook her head again and her lip trembled as silent tears still streaked down her cheeks.

"Okay sweetie well you're going to come inside with us and we're going to clean you up and then we'll sort this all out okay," I said lifting her up and resting her on my hip.

She still trembled in my grasp and I could feel her hot tears on my skin as she buried her face in my neck. Buffy looked at her worriedly and was uncharacteristically quiet as she grabbed hold of my hand and followed us back into the house. I rubbed my hand up and down Faith's back as we made our way towards the bathroom and I could feel the tremors that ran up and down her spine. She wasn't crying anymore but she still clung onto me as if her life depended on it. I told myself to focus on comforting her and making her feel better because I knew if I concentrated on what I think happened then my priorities would shift drastically.

I had to pry her hands off of my shirt so I could sit her down on the bathroom counter and she whimpered softly as I let go. Buffy tugged on my pant leg and I knelt so I was at her level brushing the hair away from her forehead.

"Mommy I want to sit up there with Faith so I can make her not be sad anymore," she said to me.

Smiling softly at her I lift her up and sit her up next to Faith whose hand Buffy takes in her own as soon as I have set her down.

"Mommy will make it all better Faithy," she says quietly to the still shaking toddler next to her.

I pause in reaching for the first aid kit above the bathroom counter. The innocence of my daughter thinking that no matter what it is that her mother can make it all better makes my heart break thinking of Faith who I assume in this instance had to run from hers for things to be alright.

"Okay Faith honey this might sting a little but it's going to stop any nasty bugs getting into your cut and making it infected," I say dabbing some antiseptic onto a piece cotton wool.

"You can squeeze my hand if it's really hurting," Buffy said to her.

She doesn't make a sound when I dab at the corner of her mouth with the antiseptic and only shrinks back away from my touch a little. Buffy is whispering softly to Faith all the things I usually say to her if she's hurt herself and I can't help but feel proud of my little girl.

"Okay sweetheart you are all done," I say depositing the used cotton wool in the bin and putting the first aid supplies back in the cabinet, "You were such a brave girl," I tell her lifting Buffy back off the bench and placing her on the ground.

"I'm going to get Mr. Gordo," she tells me before running out of the room. Whenever she is feeling upset she clutches onto that stuffed pig like a lifeline so I guess she feels like Faith will feel the same way.

"Are you hurt anywhere else honey?" I ask the toddler still sitting silently on the counter.

"Is mean Mama," she whispers ignoring my question.

"What was that honey?" I ask her trying to catch her gaze.

"Today she was mean Mama," she says and I crumble a little on the inside when all my fears are realised.

"Your Mama did this? Did she hurt you?" I ask her.

"Only mean Mama," she says looking at me briefly before averting her gaze again.

I pick her up off the counter and she clings to me again, the trust she is putting in me astounding me after what she has gone through. Her small arms wind their way around my neck and I rub her back soothingly as her tensed muscles begin to relax.

"No one will ever hurt you here," I say to her and she buries her face in the crook of my neck. I have only known the girl for four days but already I care for her with an intensity that is surprising for someone who is practically a complete stranger. Perhaps it has something to do with her obvious need for me, for anyone to help her in a way that I suspect she has never experienced before.

"She's not always mean Mama," she mumbles into my neck, "Not everyday."

"It's okay sweetheart we'll sort it out, I'll make sure you're okay," I tell her and if it is possible I can feel her cling to me even harder.

When I met her the other day Diane Lehane did not seem to be the sort of woman that would hurt her child and I'm sure she isn't that good of an actress. I don't know what it is, drugs, alcohol, but Faith said she's not always mean which makes me think that there must be some sort of catalyst to change how she treats her daughter because the woman I met loved her daughter.

"Don't tell no one," she mumbles and I can feel the yawn that makes her entire body shudder.

"Why not?" I ask her.

"'Cause they'll take me away," she says softly, "I don't wanna go away," her eyes pleading with me.

I don't say anything, not sure that I can so I run my fingers through her hair in a way that I hope conveys comfort. I smile at Buffy who comes back down stairs with her stuffed pig held firmly in her grasp.

"Faith, honey do you want to play with Buffy?" I ask her and she hesitates before nodding slowly.

"Don't worry Mommy I'll take good care of her," Buffy tells me grabbing onto Faith's hand when I set her on the ground.

"I know you will sweetheart," I say.

I let them go into the living room and head towards the phone, flipping through the phone book until I've found Diane's number. Not surprisingly there is no answer when I call and I dial several times before hanging up and taking a deep breath. I know I should call the police but I don't want Faith to end up in the system. There really is no handbook on this and I'm practically flying blind. Sitting at the kitchen table my head is filled with images of her face standing at the end of our driveway this morning. I know I can't let that happen to her again so I resign myself to confronting my neighbour again and getting the truth out of her once and for all.

"Mommy," Buffy says softly and tugs on my elbow.

"Sweetheart what's the matter?" I ask when I notice the silent tears that are making tracks down her cheeks.

"Faith is crying and she won't stop and I tried to make it better but she is still crying," she says.

"Baby Faith has gone through a lot today so it's okay for her to be a little sad," I say pulling her into my arms and giving her a tight hug.

"But I tried to make her stop and I'm her best friend so I should be able to help," she says as she pulls away.

"And I'm sure she's very grateful for having you there," I tell her standing, "But sometimes you just need a grown up to make you feel better."

I take her hand and wipe the tears from her face before taking her with me into the living room. Faith was sitting in the middle of the living room floor Buffy's toys spread out all around her. The young girl had tears streaming down her face and sobs were wracking her small body. She looked up at me and she looked so lost, like she couldn't quite understand where her tears were coming from.

"It's okay, it's okay," I tell her lifting her up and taking her over to the couch. Buffy followed us and curled herself up around me one of her hands going to rest on Faith's back.

"I don't wanna mean Mama," the toddler sobs into my shoulder.

"I know honey I know," I coo rubbing her back.

There isn't much I can do right now except to wait for her tears to stop. She needs someone to reassure her, to just be there for her, a stabilising influence that can make her feel safe. Her sobs eventually taper off and she hiccups as she rests her head under my chin turning so she is facing Buffy and reaches for my daughter's hand. Buffy's face lights up at this and she wraps her own around Faith's giving it a quick squeeze.

"Do you want me to tell you a story Faithy?" Buffy asks her, "It's going to be about Princess Faith and Princess Buffy."

She nods snuggling further into my arms her thumb winding it's way into her mouth. I did some research last night and in many cases of child abuse the child turns to sucking their thumb as a way of self comforting. Of course it could just be a habit she formed like many children but I'm inclined to believe that it is as a result of the way she has been treated.

"Princess Buffy and Princess Faith were best friends," Buffy began launching into a tale of dragons and tea parties.

I tuned her out just happy that Faith was being distracted and took up a position I had just a couple of days before, my eyes trained through our window to the Lehane's front yard. I wasn't sure how long Buffy's story went on for but I found myself smiling as I half listened to her, she definitely has a huge imagination. I can feel Faith's body getting heavier against mine and I know she's fallen asleep when her slightly snuffly breathing gets deeper. The poor child is absolutely exhausted no doubt from the emotional turmoil she has been through. Buffy stops her story when she notices Faith has fallen asleep and I watch her as she watches Faith, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Mommy why does Faith's Mama want to make her sad?" Buffy asks me.

"I don't know sweetheart but I'm going to find out," I say as Diane Lehane comes out her front door and heads in the direction of our house.

"Honey I'm going to put Faith in your room, do you think you can stay in there and look after her while I talk to her mom?" I ask.

"Uh huh I will look after her," Buffy says standing with me and following me up the stairs. The doorbell rang as we stepped into Buffy's room and I placed Faith hurriedly but gently on the bed not wanting Diane to leave before I got to the door.

"I can tuck her in Mommy," Buffy says almost pushing me from the room. She may not quite understand what is going on but she knows that it is important for me to speak with Faith's mother.

When I open the door the woman on the other side is not the same one I met just days before. She is crying and her hair hangs in greasy strands around her face. Her clothes are tight and revealing and her makeup is several layers too thick.

"Is she here?" she asks me here voice hoarse.

"If she was do you think I would give her to you?" I ask icily.

"Oh god I didn't mean to hurt her, it wasn't me," she sobs rushing forward so her hands are gripping my shoulders tightly.

"If it wasn't you then who was it?" I ask pushing her off of me.

She looks absolutely pitiful crying in front of me her greasy hair hiding her face from view. If she were anyone else, if she'd done anything else I would be trying to comfort her in any way possible but seeing her, knowing what she's done I just can't bring myself to do it.

"Please I need to see her, oh god Faithy I'm so sorry," she sobs into her hands putting them over her mouth like she's going to be sick.

"You can't see her, not until you explain to me what happened and how the hell you justify hurting her," I all but growl pulling her roughly through the door and leading her into our living room and pushing her down onto the couch.

"Explain to me right now why I shouldn't just call the police," I say making sure to keep my voice low so they can't hear it upstairs.

She keeps crying and it takes all of my self control not to yell at her but I don't want to upset Buffy who I know will be listening in. It seems like hours but is probably in reality only a couple of minutes before she can pull herself together enough to speak.

"It's called dissociative identity disorder," she begins, "I was diagnosed when I was eighteen and I was put on all sorts of medication. They helped but they made me feel like I wasn't really alive, I was a shell of myself, hardly even a person at all. I met Faith's Dad when I was twenty three and I fell pregnant not long after. H-he convinced me not to take the drugs and with him I felt like my good days completely outnumbered my bad days a-and nearing the end of my pregnancy I hadn't been having episodes at all. T-Two days before Faith was born h-he was shot and killed three blocks from our apartment, just at the wrong place at the wrong time and I felt like I was destroyed. He was my everything, he helped me stay me and not become her."

She stops now and I move to sit next to her on the couch, completely absorbed in her story.

"It got worse after she was born," she continues, "Without him around I floated between myself and her but I didn't want to go back on the meds, on them I could feel nothing and I had never in my life experienced love like I did for my baby, I couldn't lose that. When I'm her, I don't know what comes over me but she blames Faith for his death and sh-she does things to her that I would never do, oh god when I see what she does to her I feel sick. She's my baby, my world, and I-I can't lose her, oh god Joyce please you have to believe me I never wanted to hurt Faith but when I'm her I-I can't stop myself," she says breaking off into sobs that wrack her entire body.

There really is nothing I can say, this is far from what I was expecting and I can't stop myself from feeling sorry for her. The thing that surprises me is that I don't doubt her sincerity at all, the woman I met the other day did truly care for her daughter. Could I be responsible for taking away the relationship that she had with her child? On the other hand could I bring myself to give her a child that she abuses when she isn't herself? What I really had to do was think about Faith and how this would affect her. From what she said to me earlier about keeping this to myself so she wouldn't be taken away Faith obviously loves her mother and wants to stay with her but she is only two years old, could I love with myself if I let her stay.

I picture her brown eyes now in my head and how sad she looked this morning when we found her. She is innocent in all of this and whatever I decided I had to do what was best for her. The two of us sat in silence both lost in our own thoughts. Diane's face crumpled by the tortured realisation of what she had done and what she could lose and my own confused with a decision that could drastically affect the lives of two people.

"Please," she whispers and her face is a mirror of Faith's when she begged me not to tell. I picture that sadness on the toddler's face and my decision is made.

"While I can't forgive what is done for her I can't be responsible for shattering her heart, she loves you and I will not be the one to take that away," I say and she starts to interrupt me but I hold up my hand, "This is going to be hard for you because you are not always yourself but you have to tell your other self, have to so deeply ingrain it within yourself that neither of you will forget. Whenever, and I mean whenever you are not yourself Faith is to come over here, I don't care if I am at work or it is the middle of the night, you are to call me and I will come and get her. I cannot live with myself if I knew you could hurt her and I'm going to tell her the same thing, that she is to come here if you change."

She nods silently perhaps stunned into silence with what I am saying. She probably assumed I would take Faith away once I found out and my compassion is far from what she would have expected.

"I want you to get help, not medication because that obviously didn't work, but therapy so you can try and fight this thing and you are your daughter can have a normal life. Until then, you will abide by my rules and if you slip once, if you miss therapy or you don't call then I won't hesitate in telling someone about this because that little girl deserves to feel safe and cared for and she deserves that from you," I say feeling myself relax into my decision when I take in her determinedly set face.

"Joyce, I, thank you, I don't, you don't know how much," she says tapering off into sobs again. This time I don't stop myself from my natural instincts and pull her into my arms in a position so similar to the one I had held her daughter not too long ago.

I held her until her tears stopped and I helped her clean herself up. She promised me that she would do as I said that she would've done anything if it meant she kept her daughter. When I led her upstairs and into Buffy's room she nearly started to cry again at the sight of her daughter curled up around my own. Both girls were sleeping soundly and for the moment I was glad because I knew Buffy would've confronted Diane which would no doubt end in tears.

"Thank you, for helping me," Diane said turning to face me, "You have no idea how much it means to me to know that there is someone looking out for her when I can't."

Our arrangement has been going on for two years now, Faith knows to come over here immediately if her mother starts to act differently and Diane has stuck to the therapy sessions. Her episodes don't happen as regularly and her therapist said she will never truly stop having them; they will only lessen in extent as time goes on. Faith feels as much as my daughter as Buffy does and I feel privileged to be able to watch her grow and watch her friendship with Buffy develop deeper and deeper every day. She calls me Mama S and I am more than happy to have her as a part of my family. I know that my blood doesn't run through her veins but she has become a part of me, and the love I feel for her can only be rivalled by the love I feel for Buffy.

To know that they are both safe and happy, well there isn't really much more a mother could hope for.

**A/N: Well there you have it, the end of this little saga. I hope it wasn't too confusing and it didn't disappoint. Please send me reviews and let me know what you thought.**


	34. Rebirth

**A/N: Happy Australia Day to all my fellow Aussies, hope everyone spent it on the beach and had a barbie like I did. **

PROMPT THIRTY-FOUR: **Rebirth**

She doesn't talk to anyone about her time in prison, whether it is that it was so horrible that she can't speak about it or that she doesn't want to remind people she is an ex-con you are not sure. You never press the issue because you want her to feel comfortable sharing things with you and you know she will come to you when she is ready.

You don't see each other as much as you would like. The two of you both live in the Slayer Academy in Scotland that you helped set up after Sunnydale went boom, but Faith's role within the new Council has her travelling a lot of the time. When Giles had approached her with the position you had been adamant that she not take it, not because the two of you had finally begun a relationship but because you didn't want it to ruin all the progress she had made.

When girls across the globe started to get superpowers many of them didn't know how to use or handle them. Xander and Andrew are in charge of tracking them down and bringing them to the Academy where they are taught how to use them. Some of them who do not wish to have the powers can choose to have them magically removed and can lead a normal life. It was when reports started coming in of girls with supernatural strength who were causing trouble be it petty crime and even in a few cases murder, that the need for Faith's position arose.

She tracks these girls down and acts as a Counsellor, trying to get them back on the right track. Giles thought with her history that she would be the best person for the job and had you not seen what it does to her you would have readily agreed. Most of the girls she works with turn out just fine, they just needed someone who could understand what they were feeling to help guide them. There are others, who despite her best efforts are not willing to change, whose newfound power has corrupted them that she is forced to terminate their position as Giles puts it.

"My hands are already dirty B, why bother getting anyone else's wet," she'd said when you questioned her about it.

No one besides Giles, Faith and yourself know the full extent of her job and you know she prefers it that way. When she comes back from the bad trips she usually locks herself away in her room and drinks until she passes out. You don't try to stop her, not sure if there is a healthy way to deal with murder being part of your job description. She doesn't talk to anyone for three days after she returns home from those trips and you only learn about what she's seen and what she's had to do when in the throes of a nightmare she cries them out to the darkened room. You hold her every night after she comes back never letting your eyes fall from her tortured face and she never thanks you but when she wakes in the morning she always snuggles her head under your chin and kisses the skin over your heart so you know she needs you there as much as you need to be there for her.

She hasn't showed it to you but you found it once when you were looking for your shirt that had been flung across the room the previous night n her haste to get it off you. Under her bed against the back wall is a tally carved into the plaster along with the initials of every girl she's been sent after and had been unable to save. You haven't told her that you found it because you know she would have shown it to you if she wanted you to see it.

The two of you had been lying on her bed, just close enough that your sides were touching and she was playing with your hand as you watched TV. It had come as such a surprise that you had to pinch yourself to make sure that this wasn't a dream. She had just started talking, telling you about a woman she had met in prison who had taken her under her wing. Her crimes had been considered bad enough so Faith had been tried as an adult and had ended up in a woman's prison a year before her eighteenth birthday.

"She told me heaps of stuff about karma and I thought it was total bullshit and how people can be reborn and come back as animals or somethin'," she said not taking her eyes off of your joined hands. You were afraid to speak, not wanting to say anything that might discourage her from continuing.

"I hope the girls come back," she says and she doesn't need to specify which girls because you know who she means, "Sometimes I think if they never got the powers that they would be alright and it's not your fault," she says somehow knowing exactly where your head went when she said that, "You did the best thing at the time, we wouldn't have made it if you didn't and most of the girls are five by five with their new gig so I hope the ones that weren't get another chance."

You don't say anything just look at her for a moment before pulling her in and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Sometimes the depth of her feelings for others catches you by surprise and you have to remind yourself that she is not the same out of herself teenager she once was.

"Maybe they'll come back as something cool like a butterfly," you say putting your arm around her shoulders.

"Nah butterflies only live for a couple of days, I hope they come back as koalas, those fellas have the best life just sleepin' all the time and gettin' high off leaves," she smirks.

You snort a little to yourself because in reality she is a little bit like a koala, she would sleep all day if you let her and she wraps herself around you like a koala would a tree. She of course doesn't get high off eucalyptus leaves but you are more than certain she would give it a try was she given the chance.

"Promise me you'll never get stoned off eucalyptus leaves," you say to her.

"What?" she asked clearly confused.

"Just promise," you say.

"Anyone ever tell you you're a weird chick B?" she asked.

"It has been pointed out on the odd occasion, but you still haven't promised," you whine.

"Fine I promise, happy?" she asks snuggling in against you.

"Very."


	35. Life

PROMPT THIRTY-FIVE: **Life**

The two of you tried to do the friend thing, had seen each other through relationships which always ended the same way. You would get teary, would run to her and the two of you would talk it through over a tub of ice cream. She would go out and get ridiculously drunk and you would get a phone call from the bartender Joe who you were now on a first name basis with, Faith didn't do relationships well. You would drag her home, whilst she sang horrible country songs in the passenger seat, something you blame Xander for, and then you would put her to bed. She would hold onto your hand until she passed out and you would tuck her in and place a kiss on her forehead. Every time without a doubt exactly two hours later she would creep quietly into your room and stand at the end of your bed, she would never say anything, just stand there with her hands cupping her elbows and swaying slightly from the alcohol that still coursed through her veins.

The first time it happened you had been asleep and almost jumped out of your skin when you woke to the feeling of someone watching you. Now that it was more than a regular occurrence you waited up for her and would pull back your covers giving her the silent invitation she needed. It wasn't that she didn't want to be in a relationship, she did but Faith just wasn't very good at it. Since the destruction of Sunnydale she had been working hard on becoming a new person and that included opening herself up to others, which she was finding hurt just as much as she thought it would. You encouraged her though to keep opening herself up to her partners, knowing that in the long run it will be for the best. Faith had had five relationships in the past year and you had watched each one self destruct right in front of your eyes. They started off happy but as the relationship went further Faith's old issues would resurface and eventually would be the cause of the breakup.

You knew that the main reason Faith would go and drink more than her body weight when this happened was not because she had been so in love with these people but more that she couldn't seem to break herself of old habits that made her terrified to truly commit herself to another person. This last guy, Tristan, you had thought the two of them were perfectly suited to one another. He was tall and muscled and always had a layer of stubble across his chiselled jaw. He wore his leather jacket like a uniform and he had a sense of humour that mirrored Faith's perfectly. The dark Slayer had been so excited when they first started dating and you had been genuinely happy that she was happy, you wanted nothing more for her.

You had been in a relationship at the time and you had actually thought that maybe the two of you had found it, what everyone was talking about. Your relationship had broken down first and she had been there to pick you back up and the two of you had gorged yourselves on Ben and Jerry's until she had actually been sick. You hadn't had any sympathy for her though because you had warned her that that much whipped cream would not end well. With yourself free from a relationship you had been free to become a spectator again instead of being caught up in another person.

Whilst Tristan was relaxed and had been fairly content with a casual relationship he had eventually become frustrated with Faith's reluctance to share anything with him. With a little encouragement from you the brunette had begun to open up to him, sharing bits of herself little by little. She had been ready to commit to him, and had told you as much one night on patrol. You had been surprised and she had quickly assured you that she wasn't talking marriage or making fat babies but that she felt that he had dealt well with all she shared with him and she felt like she could trust him. You had told her how happy you were that she had found someone that she could trust and she joked about setting you up with one of Tristan's friends.

You thought that this was it, that Faith had found the one, someone she felt she could confide in that was something she hadn't found before. She had confided in you, told you all about the horrors of her past but before now had never been able to trust anyone else with those facts. You had hoped and prayed after she told you how much he knew that he wouldn't use it against her, that they would make it work so she wouldn't take a gigantic step backwards. It had seemed that this was the case and they continued moving forwards, Tristan had even been given a key to the Academy and was a regular around the house.

You're still not sure what happened, hadn't even been aware that there had been a problem until you had received the call from Joe the bartender. He had given you a friendly smile when you walked into the bar and pointed over to where you could see familiar brown hair splayed out across the table in the darkened corner. Her head was resting on an outstretched arm and she was staring, eyes half lidded at the label of the bottle she clutched in her hand. She hadn't protested as you pried the bottle from her grasp and had looked up at you with such sadness and hurt in her brown eyes that you felt the familiar prickle of tears burn your eyes.

"You wanna go home?" you asked her softly and she sighed nodding not bothering to raise her head from the table.

You helped her stand, holding her against you with one arm and placing money for her drinks on the table with the other. You said a grateful thanks to Joe who told you to look after her before you took her out to your car. She was silent as you buckled her into the passenger seat and as you began to drive back to the Academy you became increasingly concerned when she didn't sing along to the country music you put on the radio.

She was so quiet that you thought she had passed out and when you pulled into the garage you had just watched her as she sat in the passenger seat with her eyes closed.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked quietly and you jumped when she broke the silence.

"Nothing," you said.

"Why am I such a fuckup?" she asked ignoring you.

"You're not," you tell her your hand seeking hers.

She doesn't respond but you feel her give your hand a little squeeze. You lean over and brush away the lone tear that is trailing its way down her cheek.

"Come on let's get you up to bed so you can sleep this off and then we can talk about it in the morning," you say.

"Mmm tired," she mumbles leaning into your hand which cups her cheek.

"I know baby," you say softly.

You help her out of the car and up the stairs heading towards your bedroom because you know in two hours it will be where she would end up anyway. If she notices she doesn't complain but leans heavily on you the alcohol fumes seeming to come out of her pores. You help her out of her jacket and jeans, leaving her in a black tank top and panties before putting her in the bed, pulling the covers up under her chin.

"He told me he loved me," she said as you settled into the bed next to her.

You held your breath as you waited for her answer an unfamiliar weight suddenly settling against your chest. For some reason you felt the sudden urge to go out and find Tristan and show him what being a Slayer really meant. No relationship she had ever been in had ever progressed that far and you suddenly realised how much you hated him for being the first one to say it to her. She had always run to you with her problems, had trusted no one like she trusted you and with the realisation that you could've lost that with three simple words made your heart ache in a way you hadn't experienced before.

"I couldn't say it back and he-he was so fucking angry," she said turning so her body was curled towards yours but not quite touching, "Didn't wanna put himself out there and get nothin' back but I don't think I do, love him I mean."

"It's okay if you don't," you say, "You don't have to say it back simply because he said it. If you don't feel it then there's no point leading him on, if you really don't love him then you did the right thing."

"He said I was defective, too fucked up to love anyone," she whispers pressing her head against your shoulder.

You grit your teeth, now sure that if you ever saw him again you wouldn't hesitate in heating his head against the cement. Even after everything she had told him, spilled every dark secret of her past to him, even when he knew how badly she had been treated and hurt in the past he had, in his own hurt and embarrassment used them to reiterate every fear she had about herself.

"You know you're not, Faith, since Sunnydale turned into craterville you have proven time and time again that you are compassionate and caring, you have, you are my best friend and if I have to spend the rest of my life trying to convince you that you are worthy well goddamnit I will do it," you tell her.

She sighs deeply; shutting her eyes and buries herself against your side patting around until she finds your hand. Once she's found it she holds it in her own and moves it so your clasped hands are resting above your heart.

"I love you B," she says, the rum on her breath blowing into your face.

"I love you too," you say smiling, wrapping your free arm around her.

"See how easy that was B, I love you," she says and your heart flutters.

"I know you do, now shut up and go to sleep," you tell her the weight that had been on your chest lifting as you feel her start to relax against you.

"Love you," she whispers as her breathing evens out.

"God I love you too," you tell her now unconscious form.

You don't know how you'd never noticed before but now that you'd said it you know that it was the truth. You loved her and you probably always had. You loved her wholly and completely. If it took a lifetime, well that's what it would take but you would show her exactly how much she was worth. You would spend your life loving her even if it meant watching her go to relationship to relationship because one day you were positive that she would realise that when she said she loved you, it wasn't just the Jack Daniels talking. The two of you were going to be a forever sort of deal, even if takes a lifetime to get there.


	36. Death

**A/N: **I know I've been MIA lately but I've been busy working on my chapter for the Ultimate Eliza Dushku character challenge that is happening over at . Hope you enjoy this short chapter and I promise as soon as I have my chapter written for the challenge I will start posting stuff from my other stories as well.

PROMPT THIRTY-SIX: **Death**

Faith felt her die. She was lying in her cell staring at the bottom of the bunk atop of hers and suddenly a pain ripped through her chest and then nothing.

Faith had never felt so alone in her entire life.

She hoped that in death Buffy would find some peace but she knew that she would never find it. Now that she would never be able to tell Buffy just how sorry she was.

She felt lonely in her dreams, knowing that the Buffy in them was now nothing more than a memory and that the two of them would never again meet in her subconscious.

She had stayed in prison for Buffy; everything she did was for Buffy. But Buffy was gone and Faith had no purpose. She missed Buffy, she needed Buffy, she may not have seen Buffy for over two years but she'd always felt her there. That feeling was gone and she needed to get it back.

She can feel it now, her life draining away but she is not scared because soon she will feel her again. Soon she will not be alone. In death she will find her purpose. She will find her other half.


	37. Resurrection

PROMT THIRTY-SEVEN: **Resurrection**

They say that in death everything becomes clear, that you have this moment of absolute clarity before nothing at all. No one ever says anything about what happens when you are brought back.

I don't know why I'm here, why I drove two hours and got stuck in heavy traffic to sit in my car outside this barbed wire fence. It's been three days since I had to dig myself out of my own grave and still I feel nothing. Nothing for my little sister who was so excited to have me back she hasn't let me have a moment to myself since. Nothing for my friends who look at me like I'm some Messiah, returned from the grave ready to lead them again. Just nothing.

In the car, in the middle of nowhere California, outside a woman's prison I smile my first real smile in three days. I can feel her, the low warmth that tickles the base of my spine. For the first time since I was resurrected I can feel something. I don't know how long I sit out there but the sun has long since disappeared by the time I pull back onto the highway and I know one thing is for sure. I will be coming back.


	38. Dawn

PROMPT THIRTY-EIGHT: **Dawn**

The sun was just rising as the two of you made it home. You pushed her down onto the front porch steps and went inside to grab some paper towels. When you came back outside she was leaning forward over her knees so that the blood that was dripping out of her split chin fell onto the old wooden steps instead of onto her favourite pair of jeans. Handing her the paper towels she uses them to pinch her nose still leaning forward and you place your hand at the base of her neck playing with the baby soft hairs there.

It is sort of your fault that she is bleeding in the first place and your stomach twists guiltily when you spot the amount of blood that covers her hands and the formerly old but clean wooden steps. The two of you had been beating on a pair of vampires who were dressed like the Blues Brothers which had creeped you out but had Faith singing 'Shake Ya Tailfeather' all night, along with her rather interesting interpretation of the twist. You had been stuck with the larger of the two and in a moment of distraction your fist had somehow collided with her face instead of his.

He had looked just as surprised as she had when the blood began pouring from her nose and you didn't have time to feel guilty because his look of surprise soon turned to hunger when the sweet and tangy smell of her blood assaulted his senses. He had lunged for her completely overpowered by the lust and lure of a Slayer's blood, forgetting that you were also there. A quick stake to the heart found the two of you eye to eye and you knew she could tell just by looking at you that you were sorry.

You are pulled back to the present when she sniffs and pulls the paper towels away from nose which is still streaming blood and you have half a mind to report her to the local newspaper because seriously how much blood can a human head hold anyway. She huffs impatiently as she presses the paper towel back to her nose and pinches the bridge again; she is not known for her patience so you know this is killing her, figuratively of course.

"I'm sorry baby," you say twirling a lock of her curly dark hair around your finger.

"Lucky you still hit like a girl," she chuckles resting her head against your shoulder.

"Keep your head down," you smile gently pushing her head back down.

She grumbles but complies putting her head back between her knees. You place your hand on her knee and rub it comfortingly as she starts humming 'Shake Your Tailfeather,' the sun that is slowly rising in the east making shadows across your front lawn. You think that if she wasn't bleeding everywhere than this moment would be close to perfection as the garden comes alive around you.

"I love this time of day," you say closing your eyes and feeling her body heat and the rising sun warm your body.

"Would be nicer if I could see more than just my feet," she grumbles but leans against you letting you know that she feels the same.

"What am I going to have to do to make up for making your nose bleed like a tap?" you ask kissing the top of her head.

"I think I can think of something," she says and even though you can't see her face you know she's grinning.

"I'm sure you can."


	39. Dusk

PROMPT THIRTY-NINE: **Dusk**

No matter how hard she tried the blonde Slayer simply couldn't make herself relax. She and Faith were enjoying an increasingly rare afternoon off and the junior Slayers were under strict instructions not to bother them. They had decided on a movie marathon, a simple luxury that they never seemed to find the time for now that the Slayer Academy was up and running. They were on movie number three now and Buffy still couldn't make her body or mind relax. Nothing seemed to work; not the mug of tea Faith had made for her, nor the sounds of My Best Friend's Wedding, which happened to be her favourite movie, playing did anything to put her at ease. Something felt off, something she couldn't quite put a finger on and it was putting her on edge, the complete opposite of what this afternoon was supposed to be about.

Her dark counterpart didn't seem to be having any trouble relaxing. Faith was sprawled out across the couch, her head resting in Buffy's lap, her soft snores belying exactly how relaxed she was. It may have been more the movie they were watching rather than relaxation that put the former rogue to sleep, but either way she had found something Buffy so desperately wanted to achieve. Buffy looked down at her fondly, her heart squeezing in a painfully beautiful sort of way. They were at the very beginning of a relationship that had been a long time coming.

Since the collapse of Sunnydale the two of them had been growing closer and closer and one night during patrol Faith had grabbed her and kissed her much to Buffy's surprise. It was a good surprise though because she had wanted the brunette to do it all along knowing that she herself wasn't brave enough to make that first move. They had kept their relationship secret for awhile as she wasn't sure how her friends would take the news but when they had found out they were relieved that the two Slayers had finally realised something they had years before.

In between setting up the Academy and slaying the numerous evils on the new Hellmouth they hadn't had all that much time to just be together. Someone or something always interrupted at the last minute stopping them from simply enjoying each other's company. That was it though, why she couldn't relax, she half expected someone to rush in at any second needing them to slay something or save someone. As the sun began to set and she put her arm around her sleeping girlfriend's shoulders Buffy couldn't help but smile. Today there would be no interruptions, no junior Slayers, no demons or vampires, just the two of them being in each other's company.

"Relaxation here I come."


	40. Midnight

PROMPT FORTY: **Midnight**

The moonlight shone brightly through the partially opened blinds of her bedroom. Buffy rolled on her side and groaned as the red numbers of her digital alarm clock mocked her. Her first night off from slaying in ages, finally a chance to get to bed before the crack of dawn and here she was wide awake as the clock approached midnight. She guessed it had something to do with the absence of a particular Slayer who had taken to sharing her bed in the weeks since they had destroyed the Hellmouth in Sunnydale.

Faith hadn't been quite as excited at the prospect of a night off, in fact she had all but refused to take the night off but finally relented when Buffy promised her many a sexual favour in return. That had been well before the sun went down and after three hours of waiting the blonde had finally given up and decided on sleep figuring Faith hadn't been able to resist the call of the night. Of course said sleep had been impossible to find and if she concentrated she could still feel the hum at the base of her spine that let her know that Faith was still somewhere in the building so she gave up all pretence of trying to sleep and got up to go and find her partner.

The halls of the castle were dark and quiet as those who weren't currently out on patrol slept soundly. She followed the humming at the base of her spine until she was standing outside of Giles' office. From underneath the door she could see a faint glow that indicated that someone was inside though no voices could be heard. It was not uncommon to find Giles in his office at this time of night but she knew that he had gone to bed early that night after much coercion from the rest of the staff. As far as she was aware there was no great apocalypse on the horizon and even then it was hard to get Faith to join in on the research so she had no idea what her dark counterpart could be doing in his office at this time of night.

Pushing the door open quietly so as not to alert Faith to her presence, she took in the scene before her with confusion written clearly on her face. Faith was sitting on the floor in the middle of the office surrounded by books, glue, sticky tape, string and other assorted items some of which looked to be ingredients for spells.

"Baby what on earth are you doing?" Buffy asked the brunette girl sitting in the middle of the mess.

"Shit B way to give me a heart attack," Faith said whirling around and putting a hand on her chest.

"Sorry but when you didn't come to bed I wondered where you'd gotten to," Buffy said coming further into the room.

"I didn't get anywhere I've been here the whole time," Faith shrugged hands hidden firmly behind her back.

"You decided ransacking Giles' office in the middle of the night was better than coming to bed?" Buffy asked.

"I wasn't ransackin' his office I just came up here to get somethin'," Faith said.

"What did you come to get?" Buffy asked taking in the magic books that lay strewed around Faith.

"Nothin' special," Faith shrugged standing from the mess but still keeping her hands hidden.

"Faith what's going on?" Buffy prodded completely confused.

"I didn't mean to okay," Faith exploded making Buffy jump, "It was an accident."

"Baby what did you do?" Buffy asked softly approaching her girlfriend like one would a dangerous animal, "What happened?" she asked tentatively putting a hand on Faith's arm.

Faith sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat. Looking at her Buffy could hear her heart beat faster in anticipation, for Faith to be this defensive something terrible must've happened. She could already feel the cold tendrils of fear creeping up her spine. So far Faith had come leaps and bounds on her quest for redemption and a slip up now could be treacherous for her soul. They had all tried so hard to help the former rogue but what if it wasn't enough. Buffy couldn't lose her, not now, not after they had finally found each other.

"Faith," she said again, "What happened?"

"I was on my way to bed, to you," Faith sighed, "And when I passed Giles' office I remembered I left something in there so I went in to get it."

"What did you leave in there?" Buffy asked softly.

"A twinkie," Faith shrugged embarrassed, "I hid it when we had that staff meeting so the next time we were in there for four hours I would have something to eat. I was pretty hungry after dinner so I was pretty psyched to eat it and I sat in his chair and put my feet up even though I know he doesn't like me doin' it."

Buffy had to smirk at that, Giles told the other Slayer at least three times a day to take her feet off one surface or another and no matter how many times he told her it seemed to be a habit that Faith just couldn't seem to break. Her dread was beginning to lessen but her confusion was still evident.

"Then what happened?" she asked.

"I put my feet on the desk and heard this crunchin' sound," Faith said slowly putting her arms out in front of her and showing Buffy what she had been hiding.

"You broke his glasses!" Buffy said incredulously.

"I didn't mean to I just wanted to have a snack so I had more energy for when I came and joined you," Faith said her guilt evident.

"Okay so you broke his glasses, then what's all this?" Buffy asked indicating the mess on the floor.

"Well I wanted to find a way to fix them so G wouldn't find out," Faith said.

"So you thought you'd do a little magic," Buffy said her eyes widening.

"Well nothin' else would work," Faith said, "Fucking things wouldn't stick back together and the glue was just makin' big globs on the glass so you could definitely see all the cracks."

"But baby you don't even know how to do magic," Buffy said trying to hide her laughter.

"How hard could it be, just wave some smelly herbs and say some weird stuff," Faith scowled pulling out of Buffy's grasp, "'Sides I wasn't gonna do it myself I was gonna make one of Red's protégée's do it."

"So are you trying to tell me that you the big bad Slayer was afraid of the old Watcher," Buffy smirked pulling Faith to her again, "Don't tell him I called him old."

"I wasn't afraid of him I just didn't want him to be all blind and stuff," Faith said.

"Well how about this, I help you clean this up and then we can throw out the glasses and Giles will think he lost them and then you and I can go and make up for all the 'early bed time' time we lost," Buffy said pulling Faith in for a scorching kiss.

"You drive a hard bargain B," Faith murmured against the other Slayer's lips, "But I'm okay with it."


	41. Watch

PROMPT FORTY-ONE: **Watch**

For the third night in a row you are awoken as you feel the bed move as she gets out. It is not uncommon for her to go and get a snack in the middle of the night so you weren't too bothered before but she would usually return after she ate and the last couple of nights she hasn't so now you're curious.

You wait until she is out of the room before you get up to follow her; the castle is huge so you can't let her get too far ahead of you or you will lose her. With over three hundred people living in the castle there was still rooms that they had yet to discover. You had even been known to call your best friend from somewhere inside the castle after having completely lost your way and she had to teleport you to where you had meant to be, that of course stayed between the two of you because, well, how would that look to your students.

Where ever Faith is going in the castle is somewhere you have never been before and you are thinking that at any moment you're going to need to put a late night phone call to Willow to get her to get you out of here and back to your bedroom but your curiosity gets the better of you and you keep following. The deeper you get into the castle the colder it gets and you regret not taking the time to put on something thicker than your flannelette pyjamas. She doesn't seem to be having any such problem as her arms are laden down with what looks like every single piece of winter clothing she owns which you had somehow missed her picking up on her way out of the room.

Finally she stops outside a door which creaks noisily as she pulls it open; sounding very much like it hasn't been used in awhile. You manage to slip in just before the door clangs shut and you can just see her as she disappears at the bottom of a dark stone staircase. You follow her down using the wall to guide you as your eyes adjust to the darkness, when you reach the bottom there is a small stone landing with a further two steps that reach the ground. She has switched on a light which has bathed the room in a dull orange glow and the shadows created by the stone pillars that stood on either side of the landing. You can hear her talking softly to what looks like herself but you can't quite make out what she's saying, you don't want her to see you just yet so you have no choice but to stay in the shadows and watch. You move so you are standing at the very edge of the shadow and strain your ears in an attempt to make out what she is saying.

"I'm sorry it took me so long buddy but patrol was tough tonight and I was beat," she said settling herself on the ground and making what looks like a nest out of the sweat shirts she had been holding in her arms, "And I know its fucking cold tonight so I bought you some stuff to keep you warm."

She picks something up off the ground and it gives an excited bark...wait bark...when did Faith get a puppy? It doesn't look very old, maybe two months at the most and it is one of the most adorable things you have ever seen, second of course to the woman who is currently burying her face in its yellow fur.

"You'll never guess what we saw tonight," she says holding the puppy out so they are face to face, "This demon we slayed had eight eyes, I swear he looked like some massive spider demon, Xander nearly pissed his pants it was hilarious."

She giggles as the puppy licks her face and you feel yourself falling of her all over again. Every day you learn more and more about her, she is definitely not as black and white as you would have once believed, neither is she as tough as she thinks she is, the fact that she is playing peek-a-boo with a puppy kind of testifies to that. It's hard not to fall in love with her when she reaches over and puts her Red Sox beanie on the puppy's head.

"Don't want your ears to fall off from this freaking cold," she tells him before adjusting the beanie so it doesn't fall over his eyes, "Wish I could share ya with B I know she'd love you but I don't think G would let me keep a dog in the castle."

You watch as she puts the puppy back on the floor and he sniffs around her before situating himself in amongst the jumpers she bought down. She scoops him up and plops him in her lap and once he is settled she makes sure he is wrapped in one of her sweaters so just his beanie covered head is sticking out.

"Ya know Fen I always thought I'd be fucking awful at this relationship thing but so far I think I'm doing pretty well," she said letting the puppy chew on her hand, "I think it's 'cause I'm with B, she makes it so easy to just be with her and I'm not even worried about all that relationship bullshit because I know we're meant to be together."

Cue melted Buffy mess.

"You'd be so much warmer if I could take up upstairs and into our bed but I don't know if B would want your fur everywhere and I don't wanna have to give you up if G finds out and says you can't stay," she says hugging the puppy to her chest.

You can remember from a long time ago an angry confession about always wanting a dog that sits painfully in your chest as you watch her cuddle the puppy. A part of you wants to let her keep this to herself but the selfish part of you is urging you to reveal yourself and join her, not only so you can play with the puppy but because you want her to stop stealing away in the middle of the night. You actually wouldn't mind having the puppy in your bedroom if it meant she wouldn't leave.

"How come I'm not allowed to wear your Red Sox hoodie but he his?" you ask stepping out from the shadows and making her jump.

"Jesus Christ B you nearly gave me a heart attack," she says unconsciously holding the puppy tighter to her chest as if she is afraid you are going to take him away.

"Well so did you when you left me without my hot water bottle," you pout. The two of you always slept so close together that you often relied on her body heat to keep you warm on the cold Scotland nights and she jokingly referred to herself as your hot water bottle.

"You can have me back," she says lifting the sweater wrapped puppy bundle above her head and indicating for you to sit in her lap which you do and she places the puppy in your lap before wrapping her arms around the both of you.

"When did you get him?" you ask as he tries to burrow into your stomach although struggling to do so whilst wrapped in her jumper.

"A couple of nights ago on patrol. This vamp had fed off his Mom and the rest of the litter," she says making a disgusted face, "Guess he must've been really desperate but the fucker took off when he spotted me so I didn't get a chance to dust him. Fen was the only one to survive and I couldn't just leave him out there so I took him back home."

"Fen?" you ask stroking the beanie which covers the puppy's head. You would have said that he looked ridiculous dressed in human clothing as it is one of your pet peeves but the simple fact that she had done it because she didn't want him to get cold and the fact that she had used her most prized Red Sox apparel that not even you got to wear made it kind of adorable.

"Fenway," she says and you just know she is blushing as she hides her face in your hair.

"Welcome to the family Fenway," you say holding the puppy out in front of your face so you are eye to eye. You giggle when he licks you on the nose and she laughs in a way that makes your whole body feel warm.

"I think he likes you B," she chuckles.

"Yeah well I like him too, and I think it's time we were all getting to bed," you say standing with one arm wrapped around Fen and the other reaching out to pull her up.

"Okay buddy looks like this is goodnight," she says glumly taking the puppy from you.

"Not if he comes with us," you say.

"For real," she says her entire face lighting up, "B you are the best. What are we gonna do if G finds out, you know he made Aliyah give up her cat after he found out she was breaking his no pets in the castle rule."

"I dunno we'll threaten to strike or something until he gives in," you say grabbing her hand, "And if that fails you'll have to cry, you know tears make him uncomfortable."

"Cry, B ya know I don't cry," she says following you up the stairs.

"Did I or did I not catch you sobbing as you watched Charlotte's Web the other night," you chuckle.

"I wasn't crying I had something in my eye," she pouts, "And you swore you wouldn't tell anyone."

"I didn't tell anyone I'm just making a point," you smile pulling your closet mushball closer so you can deliver a quick kiss to her lips.

"You and me Fen we're gonna have to stick together now that B here thinks it's okay to pick on me," she says to the puppy who barks back at her, "Besides you cry all the time, why don't you do it?"

She's right, you do and you are more than willing to turn on the tears if it means your Watcher will let her keep the dog. In fact it is just one in a long list of things you would do just to make her happy which you will gladly do for the rest of your life.


	42. Monsters

**A/N: **Doing the dialogue only thing again.

PROMPT FORTY-TWO: **Monsters**

"B."

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen my wallet?"

"No, have you checked the pocket of the jeans you were wearing last night?"

"Yeah, checked there first."

"Sorry baby can't help you."

"Can you help me look it's kinda important."

"I told you I need to get these tests marked before tomorrow or Giles will kill me."

"Can't you take a break or something I really need some help."

"Why do you need your wallet so badly anyway?"

"No reason, I just wanna know where it is is all."

"Why do you sound guilty?"

"I'm not guilty of shit I just want it."

"Faith where's your computer?"

"W-why do you wanna see it?"

"You have never once gone grocery shopping or shopping in general unless you were forced so I can think of no reason for you to need your wallet in the middle of the day unless you are doing something you specifically promised me you were going to stop."

"This is the last time B I promise but this is so cool I can't not do it."

"I should send you to meetings or something although I'm not sure there's a group for people addicted to Ebay."

"I'm not addicted."

"Baby something arrives in the mail nearly every day for you."

"Doesn't mean I'm addicted to Ebay, maybe I just like getting mail."

"How many times have I caught you at three in the morning biting your fingernails because you're in a bidding war over something?"

"Four, but that's not the point B, this one is really cool and Xander will be so jealous if I win it."

"What is it?"

"Aaahh!!! Real Monsters DVD."

"I'm sorry didn't quite catch that."

"I said it's the Aaahh!!! Real Monsters DVD."

"I'm not even going to pretend I know what you're talking about."

"Come on B don't tell me you never watched it, Ickis, Krumm?"

"It's like you're speaking another language."

"Damn, sure wish Squirt hadn't moved out she would've appreciated it."

"You could call her; maybe get her to share your enthusiasm."

"She told me not to."

"Why?"

"She said I interrupted her studying too much 'cause I kept calling her when she was trying to hit the books."

"How many times did you call her?"

"I dunno, like ten, but I had to B you weren't appreciating the Spongebob shirt I got for ya."

"You called her ten times about a Spongebob shirt!"

"Xander wasn't here so I had to share it with someone who cared."

"Aw baby does no one appreciate your geek stuff?"

"It's not geeky, Spongebob is fucking awesome but it's hard when no one around here has good taste."

"That kinda comment is going to get you nowhere with me."

"I know realised that when it was halfway outta my mouth. Let me try again, no one around here but you has got good taste."

"Better."

"So...you know how I'm all sad and stuff 'cause Dawnie isn't here to share my loot."

"You know maybe I should call her."

"B, focus."

"Sorry, so you're sad because no one appreciates that you bought a really old comic off the internet."

"It's mint condition! Never mind, so I'm sad but ya know how you said once that you like me being all happy."

"I may have said something along those lines."

"Well do ya know how you can make me happy?"

"If you say sex I told you already I have to have this whole stack of tests marked and I don't have time right now."

"Sex would always make me happy but that's not what I want."

"I'm confused you always want sex."

"Yeah well maybe I'm growing up or somethin'."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Yeah that doesn't sound like me."

"..."

"So aren't you going to ask me what I want?"

"I'm trying to concentrate on getting these done."

"Come on B ask me."

"Whining is not attractive you know."

"Hello kettle are you black?"

"What?"

"I dunno I was never good with metaphors."

"..."

"B!"

"Sorry, okay Faith what do you want?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

"..."

"..."

"Faith!"

"What?"

"Stop grinning like a fool and tell me what you want."

"Your credit card."


	43. Time

PROMPT FORTY-THREE: **Time**

Ever since you had moved into the new Academy you had been feeling like you had lost a little bit of your independence. Your days were all scheduled, your nights were routinely planned and it felt like you hardly had the time to make decisions for yourself. Faith had no troubles adjusting to the strict timetable because she'd said it was just like being back in prison where every moment of your day was planned by someone other than yourself.

It was then in a bold move to claim back some of the independence you had lost that you had decided to do your own laundry instead of sending it down to housekeeping like the rest of the girls did. Yes you had housekeeping; it became a necessity with the amount of demon blood and other disgusting things that came home on the clothes of the hundred or so girls living in the Academy. The others had laughed at your exclamation that you were going to wash your own clothes. They knew you had never done it before; your mother had done it for you whilst she was still alive and after she died Dawn had taken on laundry duty as you had been so busy with work and slaying.

Faith had proudly defended your honour something she had taken to doing whenever anyone teased you lately. It was endearing because you knew she was trying so hard to be the girlfriend everyone doubted she could become. She worked so hard to make you proud and took on all the extra patrols when you had all but blatantly refused to do it every night so you could have a lighter workload and try your hand at having a semblance of a normal life. That's part of the reason why you have loaded her laundry in with yours because normal couples do laundry together; well that was at least what you had heard.

The laundry room in the Academy is lined with numerous washers and dryers and it takes you some time to pick the one you think will work for you. You're not one hundred percent sure what you're doing but it can't be that hard...right?

Five hours later it was way past midnight but you were finally finished with the laundry. You would definitely call it a success because there had been no overflowing of bubbles and nothing had caught on fire and from all the movies you had watched those were definitely the worst things that could happen when someone did laundry.

You had just finished putting the newly folded laundry away when she opened the door and flopped down onto the bed with an exhausted groan. Faith has this ability to fall asleep like the flick of the switch, seriously one minute she'll be talking to you the next she'll be snoring; it's actually kind of fascinating. You swear she uses it to her advantage though she claims to not know that she actually does it but on more than one occasion her intermittent snores have infiltrated the silence of particularly boring research sessions and no one ever has the heart to wake her. Point at hand was many nights after she came back from patrol she was so exhausted she barely had time to make it to the bed before she was asleep but tonight you wanted her to share in your excitement so you bounced onto the bed and sat down on her back.

She groaned and mumbled something unintelligible and swatted at you but that only made you bounce more. You needed someone to be excited with you that you had done laundry for the first time.

"I did it Faith, my first ever load of laundry and nothing went wrong!" you said excitedly.

She mumbled something about pickles and you laughed before bouncing more until she finally growled and flipped the two of you over so she was hovering above you.

"It was amazing, I feel like a totally new woman, I feel like a grown up," you said leaning up to steal a quick kiss.

"You've always been a grown up B, even when I first met you when you had the stick up your ass you were a grown up," she said letting her body rest against yours and burying her face in the crook of your neck.

"I wasn't a grown up, I was feeling burdened and pissed off about it but never a grown up," you said trailing your fingers through her hair.

"Seemed like it to me," she said and you could feel her eyelashes flutter closed against your skin.

You should have been content enough to let her drift comfortably off to sleep but as her body began to relax and feel heavier against yours you couldn't help but pinch her side causing her to jerk awake and look around wildly until her eyes settled on your amused face.

"Whassamatter?" she asked and you felt a little guilty for waking her up again but you were kind of sick of finding dirt in the sheets because she'd fallen asleep with her shoes on again.

"I did the laundry all by myself and I want you to see it," you pout knowing she can't resist it when you do.

"It's like three in the morning B," she groaned rubbing her eyes.

"But it's the first time I've done it for myself," you said kissing the tip of her nose.

She growled but eventually pulled herself out of bed and headed towards your shared dresser.

"I am proud of ya B, pretty big step on your road to be independence lady," she said humming what you are pretty sure is a Destiny's Child song under her breath as she opened her drawer.

"I thought it would be harder than it was but I put all the soapy stuff in and tada clean clothes for us," you said putting your hands behind your head and grinning at her.

"B can I just ask you one thing?" she asked fingering something in her drawer.

"Of course," you said smiling happily at her.

"Why the fuck are all my clothes pink?"


	44. Seasons

PROMPT FORTY-FOUR: **Seasons**

There was no denying that you loved all the extremely tight tank tops Faith wore. It was also fair to say that you spent a lot of patrol staring at her ass that looked exceptionally good in the jeans that seemed to fit her like a second skin. If anyone were to ask you however you are sure they'd be surprised at what was your favourite thing to see Faith in.

Your first choice would of course be wearing nothing but no one but you is allowed to see her like that so it doesn't count. No, you the sun loving Californian born and bred are absolutely in love with Cleveland winters. Faith looks so adorable in her winter clothes that it was hard for you not to fall in love with the cold season.

Her Red Sox beanie stays permanently shoved onto her head and her black leather jacket is replaced by a puffy black snow jacket. Her cheeks are always rosy from the cold and the pure delight in which she throws snow balls at the unsuspecting Junior Slayers as they return from patrol makes your heart melt like the snow that slides down their backs.

She's given up smoking for you but you have caught her on more than one occasion pretending that she is by blowing out her warm breath into the cool air. She taught Dawn how to properly make snow angels and took one of her classes out into the rolling snow covered back yard to make snowmen much to Giles' chagrin.

The real reason you love winter is because you always pretend to forget your warmest jacket and she always unzips the front of hers and then zips it up around the two of you so you are pressed tightly up against her. It is here surrounded by what could only be described as a Faith cacoon that you are at your happiest. You can feel her heart beat against your back, you can feel every breath she takes, every sound she makes (there is a song in there somewhere) and you feel like you are a part of her.


	45. Want

PROMPTY FORTY-FIVE: **Want**

Want. Take. Have.

Faith has lived by that motto for so long but what do you do when you have everything you could ever want?

For as long as she could remember she wanted Buffy. She wanted Buffy before she even knew her if that was even possible and now that she had her what else was there to want?

Nothing. That was the only answer she could come up with.

She wanted Buffy, Buffy wanted her, her life was more than complete.

Her motto has definitely served her well.


	46. Need

PROMPT FORTY-SIX: **Need**

Buffy hated school work. She had hated school work when she was in school but now that she was out she hated it even more.

"Yo B, why is Giles making us do these anyway?" Faith asked from where she sat next to the blonde Slayer.

"It's for the psychological records that he's compiling for every Slayer," Buffy said looking down at the two hundred multiple choice questions that mocked her from the page, "And shush he said no talking."

"I don't need no piece of paper to tell me I'm crazy," Faith huffed.

"You're not crazy Faith," Buffy said softly looking over at her sister Slayer.

"Yeah well I'd rather you keep thinkin' that than see it for real written on a piece of paper," Faith said.

"Just because you went crazy, sorry poor choice of words, just because you got all stab happy doesn't mean you are crazy, it just means you didn't have anyone to help you out of the badness."

"Thanks B," the younger Slayer said turning back to her test.

Buffy watched Faith concentrate on her answers, smiling as the other Slayer's tongue poked out the corner of her mouth in concentration. It was just one of many things that Buffy had noticed and now found endearing about the other Slayer now that they all lived together in the new Slayer Academy.

"What the fuck? An apple needs a core like a tree needs a ...? I think the people who wrote this test are the crazy ones," Faith grumbled chewing on her pencil.

Buffy grinned as the other Slayer grumbled.

An apple needs a core like a Buffy needs a Faith.


	47. Vengeance

PROMPT FORTY-SEVEN: **Vengeance**

Anya held a grudge like it was the most precious thing on the face of the earth. She prided herself on this fact. She actually had a list somewhere of the people she was holding a grudge against and number fourteen on that list sat right in front of her munching on Fruit Loops like nothing was wrong.

"Oh don't go offering me those Fruit Loops like nothing is wrong," she thought to herself as she glared at the object of her hatred.

This girl in front of her had had Xander first and for that there would never be any forgiving. She saw the way the two Slayers looked at each other, it was obvious that there was going to many orgasms in their future but they were so thick headed they couldn't see it.

"You know what I wish?" Grudge number fourteen said, "I wish these came only in the red colour. That would be wicked."

If only she had her old powers. She would get one of the Potentials who hated red Fruit Loops to wish they had never been invented and grudge number fourteen would suffer.

"You know what else I wish? That all we had to live on were those little pizza pocket things Andrew keeps hidden at the back of the freezer," grudge number fourteen said wistfully.

"You're awfully jolly this morning," the other Slayer said swiping some Fruit Loops.

"Yeah well for some reason I feel happy. Seriously B I wish you could feel as good as I do this morning."

Okay now she was just asking for it.


	48. Direction

PROMPT FORTY-EIGHT: **Direction**

The obnoxiously loud fog horn that blasts from your alarm clock makes your whole body jerk awake and you nearly fall off the side of the bed in surprise. The thing was a birthday gift from Faith who had been sick of hearing Giles complain about you missing your morning class because you hadn't had an alarm clock. The other Slayer had just finished her rotation as the morning instructor and had made sure to rub in the fact that she would be enjoying a leisurely lie in while you got up at the crack of dawn to train the junior Slayers.

"Won't it wake you as well?" you had questioned reading the bright red print on the side of the box that proclaimed it to be the loudest alarm clock in the northern hemisphere.

"Nah B it won't bother me," she had grinned and she had been right.

You smile looking affectionately over at your partner who lay next to you still snoring softly despite the thunderous drone of the alarm you had yet to switch off. Faith had stolen the remote and the instruction manual and had taken great delight in switching the alarm tone to the most annoying things she could find. The other morning you had been jarred awake by the not so charming sounds of nails scratching on a blackboard. For the Slayer who wasn't bothered by the sound this was no problem but you had ended up with a huge bruise on your forehead from knocking it on your side table as you scrambled to turn it off. When you had confronted her later about it Faith had burst out laughing and raced off in the opposite direction to download another alarm track from the internet.

The morning after the nails on the chalkboard it had been lions roaring and the morning after that a police siren and while it didn't seem to bother Faith the other members of the household including yourself had more than had enough. You were not surprised then when your bedroom door was flung open and Dawn stood there with her not so attractive morning hair sending you her patented death glare.

"I swear to God Buffy if you don't turn that thing off I will make you come to all the parent teacher evenings from now until the rest of the year and I will tell them that you are willing to give the end of year speech in front of the entire school about what the PTA has accomplished," Dawn said her eyes blazing.

"You're so pretty," you smirk at her reaching over to switch it off, "But until someone can wrestle the remote and instructions away from Faith we're at her mercy for the time being."

"There's an easier solution that involves one of Xander's hammers and a lot of pent up violence," Dawn said.

"I can't break it it was a gift from Faith," you say running your hand through your slumbering lover's hair.

"Most people give jewellery as gifts not alarm clocks from hell," Dawn growled.

"Well Faith has always been a bit different," you smile.

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one," Dawn muttered, "I'm going back to bed, don't be surprised if your alarm suddenly goes missing later on today."

You chuckle before lying back down and turning so you were facing Faith. You trace your fingers over her cheek smiling when she reacts to your touch.

"Baby, it's time to wake up," you whisper into her ear, shaking her shoulder until she groans and opens her eyes.

"It's so early, I don't havta be up till after the sun is high in the sky," she murmurs closing her eyes again and snuggling back into your side.

"Yeah but here's the thing, your present is mean and loud and somehow seems to wake everyone in a ten block radius but you so until you hand over the instructions and the remote I'm going to wake up you every morning before the sun rises when I have to get up," you say smiling cheerfully and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Blackmail looks good on you B," she chuckles not opening her eyes fumbling under her pillow and finally producing a crumpled piece of paper and small remote.

"You're too easy," you laugh grabbing them off of her.

"I'll show you easy," she says lunging at you and flipping you over making you squeal in surprise.

The early morning wakeup call was totally worth it.


	49. First Love

**A/N: This is written in the same AU from a couple of chapter's back. I suggest you read the chapters starting with Parent before reading this just so the universe makes some sense.**

PROMPT FORTY-NINE: **First Love**

It is a pretty powerful thing mother's intuition and I have learnt over the years to trust mine completely. It is why when I look at the four and five year old girls standing in front of me I just know they have gotten into some sort of mischief, that and Faith's face is smeared with an array of my makeup. I just know without even going upstairs to look that my carpet and walls will bear the colourful remanets of whatever game they had been playing.

"Buffy what have I told you about using my makeup without me there?" I scolded my daughter.

"I didn't do it on purpose Mommy I was just trying to help Faithy," the five year old told me her lip jutting out in her patented pout. Now don't get me wrong I love my daughter, more than anything in the world, she comes before anything and anyone but she pouts more than anybody I have ever met before, so much so that it has lost all effect on me.

I look over at the younger girl who was standing close to my daughter and notice her thumb has found its way into her mouth, something I have observed she does whenever she is upset or nervous. Over the past year and a bit since Buffy and I had moved to Sunnydale the dark haired girl had become like family and I more than think of her as my daughter. The agreement I made with Faith's mother still stands but lately it seems as if Faith is spending more time at our house then her own. Diane is getting worse, her episodes are fewer and far between and her therapies is struggling to determine why. Diane is adamant that she doesn't want to go on medication and I try my hardest to keep Faith's mind off of it but every time she shows up on our doorstep with her little backpack my heart breaks for her. She and Buffy have become inseparable and I have to all but pry them apart when it is time for Buffy to go to school.

On the days when Faith is with us and Buffy is at school the younger girl comes into the Gallery with me and I have set up my office with toys and books she can play with. The two girls aren't naughty by anyone's standards, but they are adventurous and inquisitive and this tends to get them in trouble. It breaks my heart that Faith's first instinct whenever I get mad is to flinch away, the years of having no escape whenever her mother had one of her episodes still haunts her. I always make sure never to yell whenever I'm telling them off hooping that I can try to ease her fears.

"What were you trying to help Faith with?" I ask my daughter who is still pouting but has grabbed the younger girl's hand in her own.

"She said she wasn't pretty but I said she was but she didn't believe me so I said you wear makeup when you want to feel extra pretty so I put it on her to make her feel extra pretty," Buffy said.

"Oh honey," I said kneeling in front of the small brunette who was still sucking her thumb and looking at the floor, "Did Mean Mama tell you that you weren't pretty?"

Calling Diane Mean Mama was how Faith had learnt to distinguish between when her mother was having an episode and it had been impossible to break her of that habit so I had eventually given up and started to use it as well.

The small girl nodded her eyes still downcast.

"You know Mean Mama doesn't mean what she says," I tell her cupping her blush covered cheek with my hand, "You are beautiful and special no matter what anybody says."

"See Faithy I told you you were pretty," Buffy said smiling brightly at her friend.

Faith had learnt to see the signs of when her mother was going to have an episode and Diane herself could often feel them coming on and would send her daughter over but sometimes they were a little late and she would say something that would leave her child absolutely shattered and it was up to Buffy and myself to put the pieces back together. Our system wasn't perfect but Faith was adamant that she didn't want to be taken from her mother forever so we did the best we could. Diane hadn't laid a hand on her since our agreement had started up and for that I was grateful because I know I wouldn't have been able to stop myself reporting her if she had.

"I did a good job with the makeup didn't I Mommy," Buffy said tugging on my free hand.

"You did a great job sweetheart," I said cringing inwardly when I remembered that my floor and walls would probably be horribly stained.

"Can we go show Willow and Xander how pretty Faithy is?" Buffy asked. Willow and Xander are the friends she had made at school and together the four of them were the best of friends. The three older children are adorably protective of Faith and it always warms my heart to watch them all play happily together.

"Not today sweetheart," I said, "It's almost lunch time and after that I know one little girl who has to go down for a nap," I said tweaking the younger of the two's nose.

Their matching pouts made me laugh which only made them pout even harder.

"But Mama Joyce I'm not even sleepy at all," Faith protested.

"You may not be now sweetheart but you will be grumpy later on tonight and that's no fun for anybody," I told her.

"What if Faithy promises not to be grumpy then can she not have a nap and keep playing with me?" Buffy asked always eager to help out her friend.

"How about we make a deal," I said taking both their hands in mine, "If Faithy is a good girl and has a nap I will call Willow and Xander's parents and see if they can come over later this afternoon."

The girls squealed excitedly and threw themselves at me, both nodding enthusiastically.

"Alright well first off we're going to wash up for lunch," I said smiling at Faith's makeup covered face, "As pretty as you look I think we better wash it off for lunch," I said leading them into the bathroom and picking Faith up and sitting her on the counter.

"No fair," Buffy pouted, "I wanna show Willow and Xander how pretty Faithy looks," she said washing her hands.

"They know how pretty she is," I said using a moist towelette to gently wipe the makeup off the younger girl's face," They can tell just by looking at her."

"Mommy can Mr. Gordo come to lunch with us?" Buffy asked.

"Only if he doesn't eat all our food," I said smiling as my daughter cheered and raced out of the room, "There you are I can see you properly again," I said finishing off cleaning Faith's face and dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"Mama Joyce," Faith said quietly.

"Yes honey," I replied throwing the used towelettes in the rubbish bin.

"Do you think my Mama is gonna come and get me tonight?" she asked twisting her fingers in the material of her shirt.

"I don't know baby," I told her honestly, "But you know that Buffy and I love having you here and you will always be welcome to stay with us."

"I miss her," Faith said biting her lower lip as it trembled.

"I know you do and I know she misses you too and she will be here as soon as she can to pick you up," I said lifting her up when she held her arms out.

She had been hesitant at first to accept the affection I had shown her but as she grew more and more comfortable with us she actually started to show it and even ask for it when she felt the need.

"I want Mean Mama to go away forever," she said resting her head against my shoulder and putting her thumb in her mouth.

"She's trying sweetheart," I said feeling my eyes water, "Now come on we better go downstairs and make sure Mr. Gordo hasn't eaten us out of house and home."

She giggled but resisted when I tried to place her back on the ground so I carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen where we could hear Buffy talking animatedly to her stuffed pig.

"Mr. Gordo wants cookies for lunch," she told us as we entered.

"I think Mr. Gordo might be a little disappointed then," I said chuckling as she pouted.

Faith still had a tight grip around my neck but I managed to get the makings of a sandwich from the fridge and set to work making them one handed.

"How come Faithy gets to help?" Buffy asked.

"She's just watching," I told her.

"Are you sad again Faithy?" Buffy asked tilting her head to the side as she scrutinised the girl that rested on my hip.

I felt Faith nod a little against my shoulder and I rubbed her back comfortingly before going back to preparing lunch.

"Do you want me to get Oscar for you?" Buffy asked referring to the teddy bear that usually resided on her bed next to Mr. Gordo. My daughter had insisted that Faith must have her own stuffed toy that lived her for whenever she stayed with us.

I was surprised when Faith shook her head but concluded that it was comfort of the human variety that she wanted at the moment so didn't press the issue. The brunette girl was uncharacteristically quiet as we ate our lunch but Buffy more than made up for it talking about all the exciting things they were going to do once Willow and Xander arrived. I left the girls to eat while I went to phone their friend's parents who quickly agreed to bring them over within the hour as they too had been bugging them all day to come and see their friends.

"I don't want you to be sad," I heard my daughter say as I came back into the kitchen.

"I feel betterer when I'm with you and Mama Joyce if I get too sad about Mean Mama," Faith said seriously making Buffy beam.

"Are you ready for your nap?" I asked the youngest girl making the smile drop from Buffy's face.

"Mommy she's not sleepy even a little bit. Why can't she not even have a nap at all?" Buffy asked.

"How come B doesn't gotta have one?" Faith asked at the same time.

"Because Buffy is older, she used to have one when she was your age. Besides don't you remember our deal? The sooner you have your nap the sooner Willow and Xander will be here," I said.

"Okay," the brunette sighed resignedly.

"I'm sorry Faithy I tried to save you," Buffy said giving the younger girl a sympathetic hug.

"It's alright," Faith said jumping down from her booster seat and taking my outstretched hand.

"It'll be over before you know it," I chuckled at how sombre they were being about such a meagre subject.

"Have a good sleep Faithy," Buffy called after us as we headed up the stairs.

"I don't like naps," Faith said to me as we entered Buffy's bedroom.

She was nearly too old to have them but she woke on a regular basis during the night because of bad dreams so without them she was a grumpy mess by five o'clock.

"Wait till you are as old as I am and you will love them," I said helping her up onto the bed.

"Mama Joyce will you read me the princess story?" she asked as I tucked her in.

"Of course," I said grabbing the Cinderella storybook off of the nightstand, it was both their favourites so it was starting to look a little worn.

I had made it to the middle before I noticed her eyes drooping closed so I flipped forward a couple of pages and started reading closer to the end.

"Don't skip it," she murmured around the thumb that had wound its way into her mouth.

"You caught me," I chuckled flipping back to where I had been. I continued reading until I was sure she was asleep and dropped a kiss to her forehead.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart," I said hoping for once she would find peace while she rested.

I threw one last look over my shoulder at the sleeping girl before heading back downstairs to join Buffy in the kitchen.


	50. Weapons

**A/N: As I approached the milestone of 50 chapters I thought to myself, you should do something deep and meaningful because you're halfway through. Then when I sat down to actually write something deep and meaningful nothing came out so instead I settled for adapting something which happened to me in real life to Fuffy. So it's short, sweet and I hope you like it. Big thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing so far.**

PROMPT FIFTY – **WEAPONS**

You smirk at how annoyed your sister Slayer looks sitting up on the doctor's examination table. You had gone with her after Giles had insisted everyone in the castle get a flu shot but after the doctor had discovered Faith's nonexistent medical records thanks to Willow wiping any trace of her from the system the man had insisted Faith get a full physical. The younger girl was dressed in a hospital gown and was scowling as he took her blood pressure and listened to her heart.

"Well you're in fine physical shape," the old doctor smiled warmly at the brunette once he'd finished his exam.

"Great, thanks Doc, good to see you and all," Faith said jumping eagerly off the table.

"Where do you think you're going?" you ask her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya know me B I'm a busy girl, places to see, people to do and all that," she said hopping as she struggled with her jeans.

"Not so fast," you said grabbing her arm to stop her from falling over in her haste to put her jeans on, "You've still got to get your shot."

You could actually feel her tremble as you held her arm. It turns out that she is terrified of needles, so much so that she nearly got in a fist fight with Giles when he insisted she get one. You only got her here in the first place by asking her to come with you to get yours. When she figured out you had tricked her it took all of your strength to stop her from leaving and you had almost given in when her eyes had started to water and her lower lip trembled.

"I don't need it B, we don't get sick," she pleaded as you guided her back over to the table.

"Even the healthiest people get sick," the doctor said smiling at her, "But lucky for you I have the golden touch so you won't feel a thing."

"Bullshit," she said pulling back when he tried to dab her arm with an antiseptic swab, "That's what people say when it is gonna hurt."

"Faith last week you came home with a ten inch long Ruis demon claw embedded in your thigh and the week before you and Xander were playing around with the new weapons and he shot you with a crossbow bolt and now you're worried about a tiny little flu shot," you said smirking when she visibly shuddered at the word shot.

"That was different, I got to tear that fucker's head from his body afterwards, somehow I think Doc. Sutherland wants to keep his head," she pouted.

"She means the demon not Xander," you assured him hastily.

"And Doctor Sutherland would like to keep his head," the doctor confirmed prepping the needle. You were lucky you had saved him one night from a vampire attack so he was well aware of what you did and what you were.

"It'll be over so quickly and you can squeeze my hand the whole time and afterwards Doctor Sutherland will give you a lollipop," you said taking her hand in yours, "It's not going to hurt."

"Promise?"

"Promise," you replied kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Alright Doc do your worst," she grimaced squeezing your hand.

Half an hour later she sat beside you in the ER waiting room as you waited on X-Rays for your hand which you are more than positive is now broken.

"You were right, it didn't hurt at all," she said happily sucking on her lollipop.


	51. Destruction

PROMPT FIFTY-ONE: **Destruction**

The front door slammed loudly stirring Buffy from the mound of paperwork she had been sifting through. She could hear Xander calling her name loudly as his heavy boots stomped up the stairs towards her office. Sighing she rested back in her chair as she waited for him to burst through her door which he did moments later with an angry scowl on his face.

"Buff I'm sorry I tried like you asked me to but she has to go," he growled as he flopped into the chair opposite her.

"What happened?" Buffy asked as he ran a frustrated hand through his floppy hair.

"She destroyed three months worth of work," Xander said, "She literally dropped a beam through three storeys. Toby is going to be out for six weeks with a broken leg when the beam landed on him and I'll be lucky if I still have a job when Mr. Hogan learns what has happened."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to," Buffy said smirking as she thought back to her own foray into construction years ago.

"Whether she did or not I had to fire her, there was nearly a mutiny at the site, I'm serious the boys nearly took my other eye," Xander sighed rubbing his eye patch.

"Thanks for giving her a go Xand, she really needed to get out of the house," Buffy said smiling at him.

"I think everyone really needed for her to get out of the house, she was driving everyone insane," Xander smirked.

"I kind of realised that when Kennedy threw her Xbox controller through the fourth storey window," Buffy chuckled remembering the mortified look on the former Rogue's face as the white controller had sailed through the window and smashed as it hit the ground.

"Well I must go and get yelled at by a overweight Texan man and explain to him why it's going to cost him double and take twice as long to complete his building," Xander said standing.

"Where is destructo-gal now?" Buffy asked as they headed back towards the door.

"Not sure, listen for sounds of something breaking and I'm sure you'll find her there," Xander said.

"Righto my ears are peeled. Thanks again Xand," Buffy said squeezing his shoulder as she walked off in the direction her Slayer connection was leading her.

She found Faith sulking in the training room. The other Slayer's lip was sticking out in an adorable pout and Buffy couldn't help herself from tugging on it as she pulled the younger girl in for a kiss.

"I just dropped it and it fell through the floor," Faith said when she pulled back, "I swear I didn't mean to fuck up Xman's project."

"I know baby but apparently Slayer's and home building just don't mix," Buffy said plopping down in the younger girl's lap.

"Where you gonna ship me off to next?" Faith asked resting her chin on Buffy's shoulder.

"You realised that huh?"

"B it's not every day your girlfriend suggests you go help out her friend at his construction site."

"Well you've been going pretty stir crazy and driving everyone else crazy in the process."

"Tell Red to get my record sorted out and maybe I could go out and get a real job of my own."

"She's trying but she's pretty busy locating all the Slayers and getting them here."

"Maybe I should have a go at her job, how hard could it be?"

"You did enough damage without magic I think you should stay away from all things wicca."

"Killjoy."

"Convict."

"Tight ass."

"Breaker of everything."


	52. Apocalypse

PROMPT FIFTY-TWO: **Apocalypse**

"You do realise you're tempting fate right?" Buffy said as she walked hand in hand with her girlfriend down the deserted streets of the small Scottish town they had come to inhabit.

"No such thing as fate B," Faith said swinging their joined hands.

"Don't make me remind you about the Powers that Be, their whole job kinda revolves around fate," Buffy said.

"No such thing as the Powers that Be."

"There is so! We visited them with Angel when we went there to trade for Kennedy's life," the blonde Slayer said continuing off the brunette's blank look, "You traded them your Spongebob Bobblehead for her freedom."

"Bullshit I would never trade that."

"Faith! You did, how can you not remember? You were so upset that you had to give it up you threw it so hard it almost shattered when they caught it," Buffy said incredulously.

"I'm just kiddin' ya B of course I remember, still fucking angry Ken got herself into a situation where I had to trade the best thing ever for her life," Faith said pulling Buffy into her side and slinging her arm over the other girl's shoulders.

"I'm not going to be that girl who reminds you that I should be the best thing ever because I know how horrible that was for you to give him up and instead get back to the you just asking for trouble thing," Buffy said.

"It's hardly tempting fate B, it's a classic," Faith said looking down at her T-Shirt which had 'Apocalypse Now' splashed across the chest, "Not that you would know since you spent the whole movie chatting on the phone to Willow."

"I'm sorry but it's physically impossible for me to concentrate on a movie about war for longer than three minutes," Buffy pouted, "All I'm saying is that if we get home and Giles says there's another big bad looking to open the gates to a fiery place of pain I will be blaming you and your stupid movie."

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't call it stupid, it is one of the best movies ever made, Academy Award nominated and everything, if anything it will bring us good luck...actually now that I think about it Brando got really fat and everyone was pissed about that and Sheen had a heart attack on set," Faith stopped her eyebrows crinkling as she thought, "You're probably right it is a bad omen, I should probably just take it off."

Needless to say they didn't get much patrolling done after that.


	53. Faded

PROMPT FIFTY-THREE: **Faded**

No matter how many times Buffy tries Faith simply will not let her throw out her old faded jeans. They are so worn through that there are holes in the knees and one in the crotch (although Buffy is kind of suspicious that Faith made that hole on purpose) and the formerly deep dark blue material is much much paler than it's original colour.

To be fair the jeans fit Faith perfectly and always turn heads, but Buffy can't understand why the younger girl is so attached to them. She had even bought Faith a new pair of the exact same jeans but Faith had refused to wear them claiming that they didn't feel right.

"Okay that's it," Buffy exclaimed when the brunette had shown her a new hole that had appeared in the jeans, "I don't care how much you love them you have to let them go."

"Nope, no way," Faith shook her head backing away from Buffy like she was afraid the blonde would rip the jeans from her body, "I told you already I'm never giving them up."

"Pretty soon there's going to be more holes then denim and you're going to give Giles a heart attack if he sees you wearing them," Buffy said.

"Yeah but what a way for G to go, copping an eyeful of all this," Faith said turning around so her backside was waving in the blonde's direction.

"I know they're comfy and you love them but what is this unnatural attachment you have to them?" Buffy asked.

"It's nothing, it's silly," Faith said suddenly quiet.

"We said no secrets," Buffy insisted.

"It's not a secret it's just, you'll laugh," Faith shrugged picking at the new hole in her jeans.

"I won't," Buffy said pulling Faith's hand away from the jeans and taking it in her own.

"Okay," Faith sighed, "You remember that night we slayed those Ggnorak demons and that one stabbed me," she said pointing to the hole in the thigh of the jeans, "I was still kinda in this land of denial and I couldn't really comprehend that you liked me but you were so worried and you ripped off your shirt to tie around the wound so I got a good look at your great rack and then you told me you loved me and that I couldn't die because you couldn't live without me so they're kinda like a reminder that this is real, that you do actually love me."

"Baby you don't need a pair of jeans to remind you I love you," Buffy said cupping the younger girl's face, "There are much better ways for me to do that," she smirked.

"I know, but stuff always gets in my head and if you're not there it's nice to have the jeans to remind me," Faith said casting her eyes down.

"Okay," Buffy said finally, "Okay but I want you to always know that I love you no matter what anyone says or what your head says, I love you, ratty old jeans and all."


	54. Colourless

PROMPT FIFTY-FOUR: **Colourless**

Buffy had spent almost the entire day in the kitchen so she could cook something special for Faith. The younger Slayer had teased her mercilessly over the fact that she had never managed to cook a meal without it ending in disaster and the blonde was now determined to prove that not only that she could but that it would be the best food Faith had ever tasted. Now their kitchen looked like a bomb had gone off in there but Buffy didn't care because she had somehow managed to create exactly what she had set out to do and she hadn't needed to call the fire department once.

The only thing that was putting a dampener on her high spirits was the fact that Faith was now over an hour late and she hadn't even bothered to phone to say that she would be. It wasn't unusual for Faith to go out for a drink with Kennedy after their Friday night patrol but the brunette Slayer always called beforehand to make sure Buffy knew where she was.

Her worry only increased when Faith finally appeared in the doorway to the dining room. Buffy was just opening her mouth to yell at her when she noticed the younger girl's face. Faith's eyes were blank and her face was void of all colour and with one look at her Buffy knew something terrible had happened.

"Faith...what happened?" she asked approaching the younger girl slowly.

"We were ambushed...there were too many...I told them to run but Rona...she came back...I couldn't...there was so much blood," Faith whispered raising a shaking hand to brush the hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry," Buffy said covering one of Faith's shaking hands with her own, "But you know it's not your fault."

"Yeah," Faith laughed bitterly.

"D-did you tell Giles?" Buffy asked.

"The cops showed up, someone heard us fighting and called them, I ran, I just left her there," Faith said hollowly.

Buffy closed her eyes. With the police involved this was going to be much more difficult. She felt for Rona, who had been a good Slayer and a good friend to Faith after they had discovered they came from similar backgrounds. Yet as horrible as it sounded Rona wasn't her resonsibilty right now. There was nothing she could do to help her now but Faith was still alive and standing right in front of her obviously quietly falling apart.

"Okay baby you sit here and I'll be right back," Buffy said pulling a still scarily pale Faith over to a chair and placing a kiss on her forehead before hurrying back into the kitchen. She placed a hurried phonecall into Giles to let him know what had happened and he promised he would take care of the authorities and right before he hung up he told her to take care of Faith. She grabbed a glass of water before hurrying back into the dining room. Faith looked up at her with glassy eyes when she returned and Buffy knew she was going to get worse before she got better.

"I know you feel guilty and I know you're going to question yourself but you cannot blame yourself for this," she said taking Faith's face in her hands.

"Tell that to Rona," Faith said roughly.

"Rona would tell you the same thing if she could. She cared about you, she came back to help you and she would be happy that you survived," Buffy said vehemently.

"Yeah, right," Faith snorted, "Look B I'm gonna go out for a bit," she said standing.

Buffy had seen this before and she was always there to pick up the pieces when Faith stumbled home after drowning her sorrows at the local pub. When something upset her Faith's dealing methods were fairly predictable, she ran from them and that running usually led her right to the bar where she could drink until she couldn't feel and didn't remember why she was upset in the first place.

"Faith I think you know you don't wanna do that tonight," Buffy said tentatively placing her hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"Yeah well I think I know what I wanna do more than you do," Faith sneered.

"You came home to me," Buffy said softly, "You could've gone straight to the pub but you came home because you knew I would be here, you want me to help you deal."

"You pretty sure about that aren't you."

"I am because I know if you really wanted to leave you wouldn't have let me say all that, you would have been long gone if you had really wanted to go."

All at once the colour returned to Faith's cheeks as she was overwhelmed with everything she had been trying to hold back and as usual Buffy was there to catch her. Even though she knew something horrible had happened, something good had come from it as Faith was there and she was trying to deal something she had never done before. This was a turning point, for them and for Faith and Buffy would always be thankful of Rona's sacrifice for that.

**A/N: A little bit of non fluff for your Sunday night.**


	55. Colourful

PROMPT FIFTY-FIVE: **Colourful**

Buffy loved to watch the two Watchers splutter and flinch uncomfortably whenever Faith said something. The two British men always blushed and cleaned their glasses simultaneously whenever Faith turned something they had said into some sort of sexual innuendo. The younger Slayer delighted in making them squirm and Buffy always laughed at their discomfort.

Wesley called her language rude and inappropriate while Giles was a little more tactful and called it colourful while Buffy found the whole thing exhilarating. She can only imagine the look on her mother's face if she used some of the words Faith did in everyday conversation. In fact on more than one occasion she had laughed at what she had assumed was the appropriate time even though she had had no idea what the word Faith was saying actually meant. She could never admit that to the other girl though, Faith already thought she was 'little miss goody two shoes' and she didn't need to be teased anymore than was necessary.

She knew Faith was younger than her but there was just something in the way the Bostonian spoke that made her seem wise beyond her years. Joyce had called it 'street wise' but Buffy found the other Slayer's stories amazing. To have lived on your own, without the constraints of family or school must have been incredible and freeing but when she had mentioned this thought to the other Slayer Faith had gone suddenly quiet and used another swear word Buffy had never heard before.

It was kind of ironic for someone who usually wore nothing but black and the occasional bit of red to have any aspect of them called colourful but Faith's personality seemed to make up for any lack of colour her clothing may be missing. As the weeks wore on Buffy found herself seeking out the brunette Slayer, if only to listen in as she made their Watchers squirm or shut Cordelia down with some insult littered with curse words. At times it seemed that Faith spoke the words she herself couldn't because she was too timid to voice in such a way but she longed for the courage to let loose with a colourful string of curses that would make even the hardest of criminals duck their heads with respect.

Faith is at her most colourful when they are together and her head is thrown back in ecstasy. The language she uses then is Buffy's favourite because she's the one causing the string of expletives to run from the brunette's mouth as she writhes in pleasure and when the younger Slayer leaves Buffy finds herself instantly missing that colourful mouth.


	56. Black

PROMPT FIFTY-SIX: **Black**

Andrew's high pitched scream roused Buffy from the afternoon nap she had been taking on the common room couch and she grumbled to herself as sat up rubbing her eyes. The last time she had heard him scream like this he had locked himself in the pantry cupboard after finding a spider in the kitchen cabinet and it had taken a bribe of the rest of the Hot Pockets in the freezer to get him out. Some had argued that they'd be better off just leaving him in there but he was the only one who could cook a decent meal and if they wanted to live on anything other than take out they needed to keep him around.

"Andrew I swear to God if there's another spider I'm going to feed you to the next vampire who comes knocking," Buffy grumbled pulling herself off the couch and heading towards the screeching sound as the blonde man kept screaming.

"FIRE! FIRE!" Andrew yelled as she came into the kitchen, raising her eyebrow as he danced around pointing out the window.

"What's going on?" she asked standing with her hands on her hips.

"The shrubs outside the kitchen window are on fire," Andrew shrieked pointing at the black smoke that was visibly rising outside the window.

"Oh my god!" Buffy said grabbing a bowl off the bench and quickly filling it with water, "Don't just stand there get some water to throw on it so it doesn't get the house," she yelled at Andrew as she opened the window and dropped the water onto the fire.

The two scuttled from the sink and over to the window until the fire was out and they were breathing heavily as they lent against the kitchen bench.

"What the hell started that?" Buffy asked raking a hand through her sweaty hair.

"I don't know, I was simply thinking of starting cooking dinner for all the Slayers of the Vampyre when I saw the smoke," Andrew said putting a hand over his heart dramatically, "It was like something from above just fell and burst into flames, kind of like the episode of Star Trek when..."

"Wait, something from above," Buffy said interrupting him, "I'm going to kill her."

"Kill who?" Andrew called after her retreating form.

Every one of the senior staff had been given their own bedroom in the Cleveland house and Buffy felt her blood boil as she raced up the stairs. She could handle a lot of things but being lied to was something that she found hard to swallow.

"You promised," she said not bothering to knock as she pushed open the door of her destination.

"Who promised?" the raspy voice that greeted her only confirmed her suspicions.

"You," Buffy stalked up and hit the other Slayer on the shoulder, "You promised me you had quit."

"Quit what B?" Faith asked, "And would you quit hitting me I didn't do nothin' wrong."

"How do you explain the shrubs outside the kitchen that just happened to catch on fire not too long ago then?" Buffy asked glaring at the brunette.

"Magic?" Faith asked her eyes widening as she realised she had been caught.

"Don't give me that bullshit Faith I can smell it on you," Buffy screwed up her nose, "I can't believe you lied to me and that you burnt the bushes. Giles is so never going to forgive you about them, you should have seen how excited he was when they got their first flowers."

"I was there B we nearly had a have a fucking flower party," Faith sighed, "Look I'm sorry, I really tried but going cold turkey is harder than it sounds."

"And that's all you needed to say to me," Buffy sighed going to sit between the other Slayer's legs, "If you'd told me you hadn't quit altogether but were working on it then I wouldn't have been so mad, and you wouldn't have to sneak around and burn down shrubbery."

"It was really on fire?" Faith asked snaking her arms around Buffy's thin waist.

"Flamey and everything," Buffy said leaning back against the younger girl, "Nothing but black ash now."

"Maybe G will see it as a project," Faith shrugged burying her face in the blonde woman's hair.

"Maybe but you're going to tell him what happened and you're going to help him plant new ones."

"Aww come on B I hate gardening, such a sissy thing to do."

"What are you five?" Buffy snorted, "Besides you could've burnt the house down and it's much harder to rebuild a house than it is to plant new shrubs."

"At least I'd get to use wicked cool powerful tools if we were rebuilding a house," Faith pouted.

"It's so cute that you think we'd even let you near them."

"You know I could do it. I have mad skills."

"Okay," Buffy said placating the other Slayer, "If you ever burn the house down you can help Xander rebuilt it using the power tools."

"Wicked."


	57. White

PROMPT FIFTY-SEVEN: **White**

"Thanks again for coming with me B," Faith says raising her voice just a little to be heard over the buzzing noise of the tattooist's machine.

"No problem," I reply trying to keep my eyes trained on her face. When she asked me to go with her to get a new tattoo I thought it would be fun and a great way to spend more time with her I just didn't realise I would be seeing this much of her.

After we found out that Angel had perished in the fight against the Black Thorn she took it pretty hard. She nearly drank herself to death and it was only after she nearly got one of the younger Slayers killed after supervising their patrol when she was drunk off her face that she finally started to deal with his death. It was a trying time for me as well as I was attempting to deal with his death as well as trying to make sure Faith didn't kill herself by doing something stupid. It may sound hard to believe but the two of us are actually closer now than we've ever been. When we finally got around to grieving for him we discovered just how much we enjoyed being in each other's company and since that time we've been pretty inseparable, so much so that Faith has taken to crashing on my couch even though her room is only on the other end of the hallway.

Dawn grumbles that she can't watch her morning cartoons because Faith is always sleeping on the couch but secretly I know she's glad that Faith hangs around so much. Dawn has always had this sort of hero worship going on for Faith so I know whenever she complains she is only doing it to keep up her reputation for being bratty and annoying.

Point is Faith and I are closer than we've ever been and it has started to awaken feelings in me that I had dismissed as being nothing more than a teenaged crush back when I was seventeen. Faith was outspoken and wild and basically everything that Angel wasn't when she had first arrived in Sunnydale. I found the sexual innuendos and tight tank tops she wore to be exhilarating and embarrassing at the same time. She made me blush and laugh and it had confused me to the point that I had become cold and hostile towards her because I couldn't understand how she was making me feel. Then she went evil and it got easier to pretend I didn't like her because she tried to kill my friends and then she was coma girl and it got even easier. By the time she woke up I had convinced myself that I hated her and then when I saw her with Angel in LA old feelings of jealously came back and I'm only realising now that my anger was misplaced at the time. I wasn't jealous of her but of him. I had wanted it to be me she sought shelter with and that only made me angrier when she didn't.

Now that she's not stab happy Faith anymore I can truly respect just how much Angel has done for her and that only makes me appreciate him that much more. Without him I don't think she would have made it to this point in her life and I will forever be grateful that he included saving her as part of his path to redemption.

So Faith and I are currently operating under this strange flirty/cuddly but still only friends banner and it's starting to drive me a little insane. She is not what you would normally call a touchy-feely kind of girl but for some reason whenever we are together, like watching a movie on the couch or something we always end up snuggling up together like it is the most natural thing in the world. We're the cuddly friends who keep their clothes on.

Only at the moment I'm seeing a lot more of Faith than I ever have and it's getting harder and harder to keep my eyes off the exposed pale white skin of her behind. I'm also have trouble not wanting to rip the hands of the tattooist who is touching her in what looks to be a highly intimate way and not at all professionally; at least that's what my highly irrational brain is telling me. She is getting her tattoo done on her right hip and apparently for that to be done it was necessary for her to pull her jeans down which exposed her naked backside to the room because Faith being Faith didn't find it necessary to wear underwear or any kind.

"How does it look so far?" she asks.

"I can't really see past...," I blush and stop myself from revealing that I had been staring at her ass.

"It looks good," the tattooist says and I feel my eyes narrow. Of course it looks good you gropy Scottish bastard now keep your hands off my...

"B? You okay? You've gone kind of ketchup coloured," she says frowning and trying to turn to look at me better.

"You're fine, I mean I'm fine, everything's fine," I say hiding my face in my hands.

"I'm all done here," the tattooist says saving you from any further embarrassment, "Eve out front will give you all the details on keeping it clean," he says wiping the area down with a sanitised wipe.

"Thanks Daz," Faith says, "Tell Cowry I'll see him on Tuesday by the Sink."

I have no idea what on earth she just said but as the tattooist moves away and leaves the small room we are in I can finally see the tattoo she got. She wouldn't tell me what it was she was getting before we came; only that it was some sort of tribute so that she could remember Angel. I really hoped it wasn't going to be a portrait of his face or something creepy like that because as much as I loved him seeing his face inked onto her body when we, I mean IF we got together would be all kinds of creepy.

The tattoo is just three words written in a simple cursive script and I move closer without realising I'm doing so.

_Watch Over Me._

"It's beautiful," I say my hands aching to trace over the words inked onto her skin.

"So I'll always know someone's looking out for me ya know," she says quietly.

"He'd love it," I tell her earnestly. We both are silent for a moment thinking about the man who meant so much to the two of us. He saved her life and brought her back into mine.

"So it looks good?" she says still lying on her stomach.

"It really does," I say and I'd be lying if I said I was just talking about the tattoo.


	58. Sunshine

**A/N: In this universe Buffy had a one night stand after the gang arrived in Cleveland which resulted in a child. The child's father is no longer in the picture. **

PROMPT FIFTY-EIGHT: **Sunshine**

Never in her life had Faith felt as afraid as she did at that moment. She had faced countless apocalypses, prison and a horrible childhood but nothing compared to the fear she felt as she looked at the terrifying building looming in front of her.

"Auntie Faif come on," the small child tugging on her hand insisted.

The four year old tugging on her arm was Buffy's daughter Sophie who arrived nine months after they got to Cleveland. The child was a result of a one night stand the Slayer had had after a night at the local club when she had consumed one too many of the fruity cocktails Andrew had been ordering for her. Nobody knew who the guy was as Buffy had fled early the next morning in shame so Sophie had grown up without knowing her father. She had never been left wanting for love though; the Scooby Gang had stepped in and Sophie was one of the most spoiled child there ever was.

Sophie was Buffy's clone in every way, from her bright green eyes and long blonde hair to her affinity for clothes and shoes and she had everyone wrapped around her little finger, Faith especially. The dark Slayer didn't know how it had happened but somehow the kid had taken a liking to her and because she was Buffy's child she would do absolutely anything to make the small girl happy.

"Are you sure you don't want Uncle Xander to come with you?' Faith asked looking apprehensively at the building.

"No, no I want you," Sophie said tugging on her arm again.

Once a week parent's were required to come in to the preschool Sophie attended and be the 'special helper.' This week it had been Buffy's turn but the blonde haired Slayer had been called away to her job at the local high school and Sophie had requested that Faith fill in.

"How about if I give you a dollar, could we skip it if Auntie Faith gave you a dollar?"

"Nope," Sophie shook her head, "Mommy gets angry when you give me money 'member."

Faith did remember. She had bribed Sophie with five dollars so she wouldn't tell Buffy that it was her who had broken her favourite lamp when she had been throwing a basketball inside the house, something Buffy had specifically told her not to. The blonde had found out of course when she found the money in the child's pocket and had scolded Faith for bribing her child.

"Okay munchkin," Faith sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

Sophie cheered and pulled her toward the preschool chatting about all the things they would be doing that day. Faith cringed when she heard the mention of song time and looked longingly back at the car park before Sophie pulled her through the door and into the brightly coloured hallway.

"You havta promise to be good," Sophie said seriously when they stopped outside a door, "No cursing or you'll be in time out."

"I promise no cursing," Faith smirked crossing her heart.

"Good," Sophie nodded, "Maybe Miss Sunshine will give you a sticker."

"Your teacher is called Miss Sunshine?" Faith snorted.

"Uh huh," Sophie nodded.

"Kill me now," Faith muttered as she was pulled through the door and into the classroom.

"Hello there," a friendly faced older woman greeted them as they entered the room.

"Hi Miss Sunshine," Sophie said brightly pulling her hand from Faith's and placing her backpack in her cubby hole, "This is Auntie Faith."

"You must be our special helper for today," Miss Sunshine smiled brightly, "We're all very excited to have you. Children, say hello to Auntie Faith."

"Hi Auntie Faith," the twenty small children in the room chorused.

"Uh, 'sup," Faith said shoving her hands uncomfortably into the pockets of her leather jacket.

"Auntie Faith I wanna show you something," Sophie said racing over to where a group of girls were playing with a dollhouse, "Come on," she called when she realised Faith hadn't followed her.

"Play dollies with us," Sophie said handing a Barbie to the dark haired Slayer.

Faith took the Barbie and sat down gingerly amongst the small girls holding the doll uncomfortably.

"You smell funny," the brown haired girl wearing a bright purple dress said studying her carefully.

"That's 'cause Auntie Faith smokes," Sophie said matter of factly.

"Ewww," the girls chorused.

"Smoking is bad," a red headed girl said.

"Uh yeah it is," Faith said, "It's bad for you."

"How come you do it then?" the red head asked.

"Mommy says it's because Auntie Faith thinks it makes her look cool," Sophie told them.

"That's silly," a blonde haired girl said, "You're silly."

The girls giggled at Faith and got back to their game. It wasn't long before Miss Sunshine announced that it was morning tea time and the children rushed to grab their lunch boxes from their bags.

"Auntie Faith you can sit in our special visitors chair," Miss Sunshine said pointing at a small chair that had been decorated with crepe paper.

"Thanks," Faith said sitting gingerly down in the chair afraid that it would break.

"Mommy packed you some lunch," Sophie said as she sat down in the chair next to the dark Slayer handing her a My Little Pony lunch box.

"Isn't Mommy thoughtful," Faith shook her head taking the lunch box from the little girl. Buffy loved to torture her; it was one of the only things that hadn't changed since Sunnydale.

Thankfully the food inside the lunch box was more suited to her tastes and she tucked in happily to the leftover pizza Buffy had packed for her.

"Hey!" Sophie cried catching her attention, "Auntie Faith, Ethan stole my cheese cube."

"Hey dude that's uncool," Faith said suddenly feeling overly protective.

"Hey dude that's uncool," Ethan mimicked taking another one of Sophie's cheese cubes.

"Hey! Stop it," Sophie cried, "Auntie Faith make him stop."

"Soph you gotta learn to stick up for yourself," Faith said, "If someone does somethin' to you you just do it right back that way they learn that it's not nice and they stop."

"Really?" Sophie asked, "How do you know that?"

"'Cause your Auntie Faith has got mad skills," Faith smirked.

"'Kay," Sophie said happily taking one of Ethan's cookies.

"That's mine," Ethan yelled.

"Not anymore," Sophie said smiling around the cookie she was munching on.

"Oh yeah," Ethan said pinching Sophie on the arm.

"Hey!" Sophie yelled pinching him right back. The two children yelled as they kept on pinching each other and Miss Sunshine rushed over.

"Children! What is going on around here?" Miss Sunshine asked.

"She pinched me," Ethan said pouting.

"Sophie we do not pinch people here," Miss Sunshine scolded the small blonde haired child.

"Hey, she was just defending herself, the kid pinched her first," Faith said.

"Well we do not encourage our children to resort to violence here," Miss Sunshine said.

"Look lady I dunno what you teach the rugrats but if someone is being nasty to Sophie she needs to know she can stick up for herself," Faith said standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"That is not how we do things around here," Miss Sunshine said.

"Well I don't think I want Sophie in a place where she can't stick up for herself when people are pickin' on her," Faith said.

"Well maybe this isn't the place for her then," Miss Sunshine said.

"Maybe it isn't," Faith said, "Come on Soph let's go," she said scooping up the child and their things.

"Auntie Faith don't forget my bag," Sophie called as Faith stooped to pick up the child's backpack, "Bye bye," she called over Faith's shoulder at the class.

"Bye Sophie," the children called back.

"Where are we gonna go now?" Sophie asked settling herself in Faith's arms.

"I dunno," Faith shrugged, "But that preschool wasn't where you should be."

"Can we go to the playground and play on the swings?" Sophie asked.

"Sure," Faith said.

"You're the best," Sophie said, "I love you Auntie Faith," she laughed throwing her arms around the dark Slayer's neck.

"I love you too kiddo," Faith smiled.

"Are you gonna stay over tonight?" Sophie asked Faith later that day.

"I dunno," Faith said looking over at the picture the child was drawing, "Guess if your Mom says its okay."

"She will," Sophie nodded enthusiastically, "She loves it when you stay over."

"She does," Faith smirked, "How do you know?"

"She's always real happy the next day," Sophie said kicking her feet.

"I'm sure she is," Faith smiled.

The two of them looked over from where they were lying on their stomachs on the floor when the front door opened and Sophie got up and ran over when her mother walked in.

"Mommy!" the child cried excitedly throwing herself at the blonde Slayer.

"Hey baby," Buffy said dropping her bags just in time to catch the child, "What are you doing home?"

"I quit preschool," Sophie said.

"You quit preschool?" Buffy said scrunching up her face.

"Well Auntie Faith quitted it for me," Sophie said.

"She did did she," Buffy said glaring over at the brunette who was trying her hardest to blend into the furniture.

"Uh huh because Ethan stole my cheese," Sophie nodded.

"Soph do you think you can go and play in your room for a bit while I talk to your Auntie Faith?" Buffy asked.

"Okay Mommy," Sophie said as Buffy kissed her on the forehead and placed her back on the floor.

The blonde waited until the child disappeared up the stairs and then rounded on the brunette.

"What the hell did you think you were doing pulling her out of school?"

"This kid was pickin' on her and the teacher wouldn't let her stick up for herself. She shouldn't be in a place like that B she needs to know she can protect herself if someone is tryna hurt her," Faith protested.

"They're four Faith! How badly could they hurt her?"

"Well this kid stole her cheese and then he pinched her really hard," Faith trailed off.

"You pulled my daughter out of the best preschool in the area because someone stole her cheese?"

"Well the teacher is a total kook as well," Faith said, "What self respecting person is called Miss Sunshine?"

"Faith! Do you know how hard it was to get her into that school?"

"No but..."

"No buts," Buffy said, "You have to let her learn things by herself. This is not like slaying Faith, sometimes she's going to get hurt but it's how she'll learn."

"I only said that if someone does something to her then she should do it back and then the other kids will learn that she's someone who shouldn't be messed with."

"You can't tell her that!" Buffy said incredulously.

"Why not? If some kid's gonna come and pinch her I want her to pinch him back."

"She pinched someone?"

"He did it to her first," Faith said.

"Faith! You know we've been trying to teach her she can't hitting people, especially since she's starting to get her Slayer strength."

"Oh," Faith said, "I forgot about that."

"She could seriously hurt someone," Buffy said, "Look baby I know you want to protect her but taking her out of school really wasn't the way to do it."

"I know B; I just didn't like seeing that kid pick on her."

"I know you didn't," Buffy said wrapping her arms around the dark Slayer's waist, "But she has to learn to fight her own battles without her Auntie Faith pulling her out of school every time someone is mean to her."

"Guess I'm gonna have to go and apologise to Miss Sunshine then," Faith sighed resting her forehead on Buffy's shoulder, "I really didn't like that bitch."

"Mommy!" Sophie said standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips, "Tell Auntie Faith she has to put a dollar in the cookie jar 'cause she cursed."

"You did swear," Buffy said as Faith pouted.

"Kid's got superhuman hearing," Faith muttered.

"Slayer hearing," Sophie nodded smiling happily as Faith deposited her money in the jar, "Like you and Mommy."

"Just like us," Buffy said happily scooping up her daughter.

"Mommy if it's okay with you I'd like to never go back to preschool and always go to the park with Auntie Faith," Sophie said seriously, "We got to see duckies there."

"While you make a good argument baby I'm afraid you will be going back," Buffy said, "And I'm going to leave it up to Auntie Faith to tell you why."

"What if Auntie Faith doesn't want to be the bearer of the shitty news?" Faith asked.

"Auntie Faith!" Sophie cried, "That's another dollar for the jar."

"Son of a bitch."

"Faith!"

"Auntie Faith that's another two!"

"Oh for fuck's sake."


	59. Puppet

PROMPT FIFTY-NINE: **Puppet**

Buffy was searching frantically around the kitchen when she heard the gleeful laughter coming from the living room. She had been stuck in the kitchen all day preparing food for the large Thanksgiving dinner she was throwing that night. She was up to the most important part of the preparation, stuffing the turkey, but she couldn't find the gloves she had bought. Gloves were a necessity because there was no way she was going to put her hands inside a turkey without them. She had bought a jumbo box just to make sure she could put several on at once to make sure none of the disgusting turkey juices got on her hands.

She had a feeling that her housemate had something to do with the sudden disappearing gloves.

"Faith have you seen the rubber gloves I bought this morning?" she called out.

"No," came the muffled reply followed by laughter.

"Why don't I believe you?" Buffy muttered following the sound of her partner's laughter.

Her assumptions were correct when she opened the door to their living room and saw Faith sitting in front of the fireplace surrounded by all fifty-four rubber gloves. The Boston born Slayer had drawn faces on the thumbs and was currently wearing two and having what looked to be a thumb war between her two hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" Buffy asked angrily, "I needed those gloves to stuff the turkey."

"I made them into turkeys," Faith smirked, "The thumb is the face and the other fingers are its feathers, see," she said wiggling them for Buffy to see.

"Did you have to do it with all twenty-seven pairs?" Buffy asked exasperatedly.

"I made all different characters," Faith shrugged, "These two are us, hence the trying to kill each other," she said starting her thumb wrestling again.

"We haven't tried to kill each other in years," Buffy said crossing her arms across her chest, "Oh and also, you're an idiot."

"You wanna play?" Faith asked, "You can be the Buffy turkey and take out your frustrations on my Faith turkey."

"Yeah okay," Buffy said sitting down in front of her partner, "But after I kick your ass you're going to the store and getting me more gloves."

"Deal," Faith nodded, "But for the record the only ass kicking that will be done is my turkey devouring yours."

"Bring it."


	60. Birthday

**A/N: **I know it's been an age but I promise to finish this. Please send emails of the fiery kind if I fail to keep my promise.

PROMPT SIXTY: **Birthday**

What do you get the Slayer that has everything?

Three years ago, after several strategically placed catalogues had found their way into your laundry, you had bought her the newest, most state of the art crossbow. She had been delighted, all dimples and grins and you had felt like the girlfriend of the year. It had seemed like the perfect gift until Xander had nearly lost his other eye when she had decided it would be a good idea to try out its range and accuracy by shooting at a rubber nose placed upon the carpenter's face. When you had admonished them both he had looked appropriately chagrined but she had remained adamant that she had never backed down on a bet and wouldn't be starting now.

"Plus, he's fine B, it's only a scratch," she had shrugged, "And I shot it from two rooms away. This thing has mad range!"

She didn't talk to you for three days after the crossbow had gone mysteriously missing.

Two years ago the Red Sox were playing in town and you had surprised her with tickets to the game. After she had spent five hours explaining the rules of the game to you she had disappeared. You found her later in your bedroom, surrounded by clothing, all baring the logo of her favourite team.

"Did the Red Sox merchandise store throw up in here?" you asked her, picking up one of the shirts, which hung off the doorknob.

"I can't decide what to wear," she muttered picking through the apparel on the bed.

"Did we switch bodies again?" you asked, smiling in amusement at her furrowed brow.

Once she had (finally) decided what she was going to wear, and what you would wear the two of you headed to the ballpark. Even with the lecture she had given you you had no idea what was going on but you still had a great time watching how much enjoyment she got from it. It was all going great, she was lapping up the atmosphere and you were once again praising yourself for your supreme birthday gift giving skills. Then the Sox started losing and it all went downhill from there. Two drunken men behind you started throwing insults (you two were the only ones dressed in Sox garb amongst a sea of Indians fans) and someone managed to drop a plate of nachos onto her lap and suddenly you were dragging her out of the stands to avoid what would have been an all out brawl.

She didn't talk to you for two days because the Sox lost and you made her miss the last innings.

Last year you were determined that things would be different. You had decided that since gift giving wasn't maybe your thing that you would take her out on a date instead. She wasn't the dress up and go to a fancy restaurant type (although she still will go with you on occasion because she knows how much you like it) so you had convinced the owner of her favourite tavern (who was forever in your debt after you saved him from a horde of Palstus demons) to let you have the place for the night.

According to her the place served, "The most fanfuckingtastic chicken wings in the world," and as you were going through a 'I won't eat anything with eyes' phase she had them all to herself. The new chef Marco had been delighted when she ordered plate after plate of the things and you had watched on, mentally crowning yourself girlfriend of the year, as she devoured them all with a satisfied grin on her face.

Four hours later when you were holding back her hair as she emptied her stomach she wasn't so keen on the chicken wings and you weren't so keen on new 'food poisoning giving' chef Marco.

She didn't speak to you for one day as she had been too busy going between heaving into the toilet and listing all the ways she was going to kill Marco when she was better.

This year you were determined to break the spell of disastrous birthday gifts, only you had no idea what to get her. She found you in the kitchen as you tossed back a couple of aspirin.

"You okay B?" she asked coming up behind you and sliding her arms around your waist.

"Birthday gift migraine," you mumbled, leaning back against her as she nuzzled her face into your neck, "You know how hard you are to buy for?"

"You don't have to get me nothing," she said her hands moving lower.

"Yeah," you gasped as she nipped at your neck, "Why's that?"

"Cause I've got everything I've ever wanted right here."


End file.
